Mistakes and Misconceptions
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: At 18 he became a legal guardian. At 21 he became the official head of a multi-million dollar company. And at 27 Shemar Darcy fell head over heels for his newest intern Elise Bennett. This is the story of an incredibly stubborn young woman with a rough past and a prideful young man's soon to be whirlwind future. (RE-WRITE, SAME TITLE BUT STORY RE-DONE)
1. Chapter 1

**-PROLOGUE-**

_He could see her from his vantage point, walking with that pretty boy pansy along the shore line. It was infuriating, being so close but unable to do anything more than watch. It almost pushed him over the edge to see the pair embracing, another man touching and kissing HIS girl. But he had time. He'd waited this long, searching and following leads, a few more days wouldn't kill him._

_He made a note in his ledger, she'd put on some weight.. 10 pounds, though maybe it was closer to fifteen. Her hair was longer too, but it looked good. Maybe he'd let her keep it that way. But the oversized sweatshirt had to go, she wasn't a hobo and he refused to be seen out with her if she was going to look like that. Obviously she'd forgotten her training, he was going to have to correct that before he would take her back._

_And then there was pretty boy. Shemar Alexander Darcy, some rich chump who'd probably never worked a day in his life, who no doubt threw money in her direction to keep her interest. He was going to need more information on the guy but his contact should have no problem acquiring it. He needed to get them apart, remind her what a real man was. _

_Of course, she was going to have to be punished. After all, running away and putting him through such a mess in the first place was not something to be taken lightly. But once they were through with all that they could pick up right where they left off. _

"_Soon sweetheart. Very soon."_


	2. Chapter 2: First day

"Elise? Elise wake up!"

"Mm.. five more minutes, then I'll-"

"Elise, get _up_ this instant you're gonna be late!"

The magic words. In a flash Elise was up and out of bed, tearing about her room while her sister looked on from the doorway.

"Crap crap crap! Where's my pants?!"

"Probably still in the washing machine hun, you didn't switch them over last night?"

"I was up late going over the office procedures again-"

"Hey. Take a breath."

Jayne came over, a skater dress in one day and a pair of ballet flats in the other. Elise snatched them up and immediately began to get dressed, pajamas flying in one direction and hair whipping in the other.

"Janie you're a life-saver."

"No, I just want you to look nice your first day." Her older sister smiled and picked up the brush off Elise's dresser, combing through Elise's hair while the girl wiggled into her dress and pulled on a pair of leggings for warmth.

"Okay, where's my-" Elise began but her sister beat her to the punch.

"I put your bag and jacket by the door, there's coffee in a to-go cup on the table in the living room. C'mere a sec and stop squirming!" Jayne ordered, putting Elise's hair up in a messy bun.

"I don't have time-"

"There's always time to make a good first impression." Jayne chided gently, laying down a layer of mascara and eyeliner.

"My eyes! You'll stab me blind."

"Drama queen. Put some lip gloss on when you get on the bus and you're set. You're sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

Finally she slowed down to smile at her big sister. Typical Jayne, always looking out for her.

"No, I'm okay. Fresh start, new life and all that. I gotta do this on my own. I'll text you at for everything."

A quick peck on the cheek and Elise was out the door, Jayne's cheerful "good luck!" ringing in her ears.

Of all the mornings to wake up late. Mrs. Reynolds was sure to scold him as soon as he got into the office. The thought of it had Shemar shaking his head with a smile. He was a fully grown man, not to mention her employer and yet the old woman still had him quaking at the thought of disappointing her.

Still, he had an image to maintain and it wouldn't do for the head of the company to be late. He had a meeting first thing with a potential new client, a new intern turned possible secretary if they worked out and the project for Henderson needed to be done by noon. A check of his watch had him muttering curses, he was going to have to take the stairs and run to make it.

"Just pull up to the front Reggie, I'm running behind. I'll take one of the company cars home tonight."

"Very good sir."

The minute the building came in sight he was out of the car and racing for the door. If he took the elevator up to the fourth floor and then the stairs up to the fifth he'd have just enough time to settle in the chair at his desk and-

Collide with another person at full speed.

"Hey!"

"Oh! I'm- My suit jacket!"

"My dress!"

Momentarily distracted by the coffee stain rapidly spreading across his sleeve, his good breeding came back full force when he realized the woman in front of him was sprawled on the ground. He offered a hand which she took, despite glaring at him with a look that could kill.

"I'm-"

"You should really watch where you're going!" She fumed, staring down with dismay at her own stained clothes. She smelt pretty good too.

"I could say the same to you!" He snapped back, annoyed with himself for noticing.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" She yanked her hand from his, kneeling to pick up the crushed coffee cup and the contents that had spilt from her bag.

"I don't have time for this." He pulled out his wallet and tossed her a fifty. "That should cover any dry cleaning."

Satisfied that he'd done all he could to make amends, he headed in to the building and strode for the elevator. It seemed he would have to be fashionably late instead of on time this morning.

So far, this day was promising to be a doosie. Elise had been running for the door, nearly there when Mr. Jerkwad Von Armani suit crashed into her. He'd not only blamed her for the collision, he'd thrown money at her like that would magically un-ruin her dress. She'd also managed to scrape up the palms of her hands and now they were bloody and sore on top of everything else. Wincing, she made her way inside, hoping to duck into the bathroom and clean up before any of her new co-workers saw her.

"Oh my goodness Miss!"

So much for that plan. An older woman came hurrying up, dark hair in a bun at the base of her neck and brown eyes full of concern. She must have been one of the higher-up's because she was older, the laugh lines around her eyes had Elise pegging her around fifty.

"Are you alright? What happened, was there an accident?"

"I'm- i'm fine but I really have to-"

"Here's let's get you sitting down, tammy get the first aid kit!"

"I think my friend Charlotte has an office-"

"Nonsense, I'm Mrs. Reynolds, now don't you worry we'll get you patched up."

Within a few minutes Elise had been ushered into the elevator, up to a private room and had her hands bandaged.

"There's a shirt here you could change into, we have a laundry service on the second floor-"

"I didn't read about that in my file-"

"We haven't added it to our brochure just yet. But Mr. Darcy believes that happy employees produce better work. A laundry service at work means you can drop off dry cleaning in the morning and pick it up on your way out at the end of the day, easy-peasy!"

Elise took the offered garment, surprised to find herself smiling in response. It was hard not to perk up, this Mrs. Reynolds was one energetic lady.

"Well I appreciate it all the same."

"Of course dear." She prodded her into the bathroom and looked over her list while the young woman changed.

"Am I correct in assuming you are the Miss Bennett who was to begin here today?"

"Um.. yeah that would be me."

"Splendid. I'm afraid there's no time to settle in, once you're changed you'll have to begin right away. You'll be sitting in on the meeting with Mr. Darcy, to get a feel for how the program is run and then I'll show you to your office. Once there, I'll be with you for a time to answer any questions you've got. And of course if you can't find me feel free to ask anyone else on the floor, they're all very excited about a new co-worker arriving."

"Sounds like a pretty great place to work."

"One of the best." Mrs. Reynolds agreed proudly as Elise came out. She took the dress and folded it neatly over one arm. "I'll drop this off for you, Mr. Darcy's office is at the end of the hall, to the left of the big window. You had better just slip in though, I think the meeting's begun already. There'll be time enough for introductions later."

"Alright. Thanks so much for your help, I'm sorry to be so much trouble-"

"Think nothing of it. People rush around too much these days, there's bound to be accidents."

"Really though, thank you-"

"You're very welcome my dear."

Smiling kindly Mrs. Reynolds headed in one direction and Elise in the other. She was already feeling better and if everyone was as kind as Mrs. Reynolds was, she was sure to love her new job. She took out her notebook, maybe her new boss would overlook the tardiness if she was prepared? Taking a deep breath, Elise turned the handle and opened the office door as quietly as she could…

Only to make direct eye contact with Mr. Jerkwad Armani suit.


	3. Chapter 3: Just dinner

**Hi there little Darcy's! I am overwhelmed by the response this story has received! So sorry for the wait, had a few things requiring my attention for a time but i've tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. As always I love reviews so lemme know how I'm doing! **

**Chapter 3: Just dinner**

Despite the rough start, Shemar had caught his breath and taken things in stride. The gentleman waiting in his office was quite pleasant, a large man with booming laugh and a graying beard. He also had thick hands that engulfed Shemar's own when shaken and blue eyes that twinkled. Darcy was in the middle of discussing policy with his new client, a Mr. Lucas when _she_ stumbled in. Normally Shemar prided himself on maintaining his composure but it seemed this day was going to continue being out of the ordinary.

"You!"

Coffee woman. The only reason for her to come to the office- wait. _She _was his new intern?

"_You're_ Mr. Darcy?" She looked as shocked as he felt.

"You're.. you're late." Was all he could manage. She was in one of his shirts. A navy blue button down. It went well with her milky skin dark hair- Why was she wearing his shirt?

"Lizzy?"

"Uncle Will?"

"You know her?"

Feeling more and more out of place Shemar watched the older gentleman hug the intern -

_Elise. Her name was Elise on file. But they don't even look alike?_

"Darcy you didn't tell me little lizzy had joined on!"

"I'm- I'm afraid I'm at a loss, I was told an Elise Bennett would be-"

"It's a nickname. Sir." She answered curtly, blushing while Mr. Lucas gave her yet another bear-hug. This gave Darcy the chance to straighten his own suit jacket and recover from his surprise.

"Well I'm always pleased to meet the ones closest to my new associates-"

"Lizzy it's been far too long! Where've you been? Your parents said-"

"Uncle Will I really should be getting to work, it's my first day-"

"Of course, I'm sorry it's just been a long time, I've missed you dear girl."

She smiled a bit and Shemar found himself fascinated with the way her eyes softened.

"I know it has. I missed you too Uncle Will. I promise to call for lunch okay?"

"Splendid!" He wrapped an arm around them both and gave them a squeeze.

"Darcy, good to meet you, I look forward to our next talk. You take good care of our girl here, she's the hardest worker you could ever hope for!"

"I'll do my best Mr. Lucas."

After (yet another) hug, Mr. Lucas took his leave, an awkward silence settling in.

"So um.."

"Yeah.."

She gave him a small smile.

"I guess smacking into your boss isn't the best way to win employee of the month here huh?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't encourage it, no. I'm sorry about about this morning-"

"It was kinda my fault too-"

"No, that was on me. Um.. maybe we start over? I'm not in the habit of being an ogre to my employees."

She smiled again and he found himself smiling in return.

"Alright. Hi, I'm Elise Bennett. I'm interning for your company, and under consideration for the position of your personal assistant."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett. Obviously I'm Shemar Darcy, owner of Pemberley inc. As always, it's very exciting have a new member for our team and I hope you'll find it enjoyable working here."

"And that was pretty much the most exciting part of my day." Elise finished up, sipping from her lemonade. Jayne smiled and checked on the pork loin in the oven.

"I'm glad your boss is a nice man. It's like I told you, a fresh start was exactly what you needed."

"I suppose. But Jayne, Uncle Will knows where I work now. He'll start to talk and if that happens-" She trailed off, both knowing where her thoughts were headed.

"Sweetie. That psycho is gone. He can't find you, no way no how." She came around the island and hugged the younger girl tightly.

"I guess.."

"That's what we installed the security system for remember? You changed your name for work. There's three locks on the door And the lobby man doesn't let anyone in who isn't on the list.I'll be here to help you get settled in and then you can call me anytime you need to."

Elise sighed and smiled wanely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a downer tonight."

"You're not a downer,stop that." Jayne scolded lightly.

"Right.. right. Other people put me down, I'm the one who builds me up." She replied, parroting the mantra her therapist had given her.

"That's the spirit! Now I have been slaving away on this meal for an eternity so I insist you get the plates and make sure to eat up." Jayne ordered.

"I dunno if I'm that hungry.."

"Please? You'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

Elise rolled her eyes. Trust her sister to know her weak points.

"You fight dirty."

Jayne only smiled brightly and finished mashing the potatoes.

Once the sisters had begun their meal, Jayne broached the subject that had been on her mind.

"So.. I know you're not really ready for a new relationship."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I don't like the sound of where this is going."

"Lizzie please?"

"Jayne."

"Sorry, Elise. I know-"

"Elise doesn't date. Elise is focused on her career and an intensely private person."

Jayne hesitated, noting the steely tone of her sister's voice. She would have to tread lightly.

"Elise.. could maybe have a nice evening out? With her big sister and the guy her sister met who asked her for dinner and drinks? And is really really nice?"

"Jayne.. are you asking me or telling?"

"I'm asking, of course."

Elise folded her arms, hugging herself.

"Wouldn't I be a third wheel?"

"Oh no! He's bringing a friend, a businessman like him. He even owns a company I guess. His name is Alex. Please Elise? We met during lunch one day in the park. His name is Charlie and he's so sweet. We've been talking a few weeks now and he's asked me for a double date and I couldn't say no. I promise, it'll just be the one time. If it goes well I'll see him by myself next time, promise." With a full on puppy gaze she took her sister's hand.

"Please? Please please pleeeeeaaase-"

"Alright! Alright. But nothing super fancy."

"I promise it'll be low-key. Thank you Lizzie I promise it'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah.. fun. And it's _Elise, _you have to remember."

"Right, Elise. Sorry. Elise.. okay. Okay."

While Jaye returned to her meal happily Elise could only play with her. Jayne had done so much for her and at least this way she could feel like she was repaying her in some small way. And her sister had always dated nice guys so maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad. But she remained dubious about it all the same.

"Relax already man I told you, it's just drinks and some food. Maybe a little small talk."

Charlie assured him, looking over the drinks menu. Shemar sighed heavily, he really didn't have time for this.

"Look I have a huge deadline to meet and-"

"It isn't due for another month. Loosen up, live a little!"

"You didn't tell her who I was did you?"

Charlie rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Dude I know better than that. I said your name was Alex."

"I just want you to be careful. Some of these girls are just looking for a guy to foot their bills."

"Not Jayne. Jayne is way too nice. And she's gorgeous and funny and-"

"You told me that."

"She is though!"

"How much do you really know about this girl anyway? Nobody's _that _nice."

"Well than you can see for yourself, here they come!"

Darcy looked towards where his friend was waving. A willowy blond walked towards them, hair in a sleek braid and wearing a mint sundress. Beside her was a curvier young woman, one whose hair was as dark as her sister's was fair-

"Oh my god."

"Darcy you look like you've seen a ghost."

"She- that-.."

"What?"

He was saved from replying as the girls sat down at the table across from them. Elise looked highly uncomfortable but seemed to be making an effort while Jayne was smiling prettily and busy cooing back and forth with Charles.

"Alex this is Elise. Elise, this is my friend Alex." Charles introduced before scooting closer to Jayne.

"Oh we-"

"It's nice to meet you. Alex." Elise interrupted him. Confused as to why she would play along he nodded back.

"A pleasure."

Once he got past the initial awkwardness, Darcy did manage to relax a little. Jayne was sweet, the food was good and Charlie was always able to make people laugh. Elise was pretty quiet but friendly enough. Everything seemed to be going okay. Until Charlie got a little too enthusiastic and knocked his mug of beer over. Liquid splashed over the table and the glass flew to the floor, smashing into pieces.

While Charles tried to mop it up and apologize, Darcy looked up at his "date". The blood had drained from her face and she was mumbling something.. whatever it was her eyes were wild and her chest was heaving as she took in quick sharp breaths.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright. You're alright, come on Elise." Jayne rubbed her hands, completely focused on her sister.

"She doesn't look so good-"

"No really-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry.."

Shemar frowned while Jayne continued trying to soothe whatever her problem was.

"Elise? Elise… I'm sorry, we have to go." Jayne grabbed the girl's arm and hauled her out without another word, not even throwing a few dollars for the shook his head. Had that been their plan all along? A free meal?

"No Jayne don't- crap." Charlie slumped in his seat while the waitress cleaned up the rest of the sticky mess.

"Not your fault. They were probably gold diggers any way. Bet you "Elise" has put on that act a hundred times." He told him, trying to cheer his best friend up. Charlie shook his head glumly.

"She'll probably never call again."

"It might be for the best."

"Yeah.. maybe."

It seemed Darcy would need to look a bit deeper into Elise Bennett's background.


	4. Chapter 4:Investigating begins

**Chapter four: Investigating begins**

"_Please don't.. no.." _

_He kept coming, pity written all over his face._

"_You've been a very bad girl haven't you?"_

"_No, I wasn't! You aren't supposed to be here-"_

_She tried to back away. Make herself small and unimposing._

"_Aren't I though? We're in love Eliza. Why would you run from me?"_

"_No!"_

_Running did no good, he soon caught up and yanked her back to him._

"_You're making me unhappy. And if I'm not happy, well…"_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_We're all done with the game now Eliza, you hid and I found you."_

_She struggled, kicking and scratching but her efforts were for naught._

"_I'll always find you."_

"_Let go!"_

"_Always."_

"_Let me go!"_

_ALWAYS._

Elise bolted up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. The flat was quiet, her sister having gone to bed hours earlier and Elise was relieved to find she hadn't woken Jayne with her nightmare. She'd already ruined her sister's evening, she didn't need to screw up her sleep cycle too.

Bad dreams always came after her panic attacks but this one had been especially terrible. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and it took some effort to breathe steady again. Standing shakily she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. And if things hadn't been bad enough, her boss had gotten a front row seat to her little melt down. Lovely. All she could do was to go to work and pretend like nothing had happened and pray Mr. Darcy would do the same

"Anything?"

"You only just texted me cousin, give me a break!"

Shemar sighed impatiently at the video chat.

"When it concerns the company-"

"Yeah I know, I know. Best foot forward, A+ work in all endeavors. But what's so special about this girl? Not like you to go past the usual Pemberley in depth background checks."

"Rich I recognize-"

"I mean you got the references here, past jobs, qualifications, what else do you need?"

"Richie-"

His cousin's voice suddenly took on a sly tone.

"You're a closet pervert aren't you? You wanna find out the color of her lingerie-"

"Don't be crude! Wait… she wears linge-? never mind! Just-"

"Whoa."

"What? Something interesting?"

"I'd say. Hold on, I'm sending it to you now."

Already at his desk, Shemar opened the email Richard sent him and frowned.

"What am I looking at? I already have these records."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand."

Richard huffed at him.

"That's it. I recognize this is only a preliminary search but past these records I can't find anything for her. Nothing past three years, no recordings or photos or messages. It's like Elise Bennett dropped onto the earth and decided to work at Pemberley."

"That's not possible."

"Unless she's from outer space. Hey that'd be cool, having an alien for a secretary-"

"Focus Richard."

His cousin smiled but grew serious once more. Over the chat Darcy could see Rich leaning forward, hands folding.

"Listen. If there's no information on this girl then there's gotta be a reason. How do we know she isn't working for one of our competitors?"

"She doesn't have the stomach for it Rich, when I was out with her earlier-"

"Wait. You were _what_?"

"Charlie's got a thing for her sister, he asked me to double up."

"So.. are we looking into her for-"

"The company Richard. My concern is only for this company."

"Yeah okay. I believe you." But his smirk said otherwise. Shemar glared back.

"I cannot approach her with only questions. You'll have to keep looking for me."

"I can do that. But you might wanna keep a close eye on her."

"I'm her boss, how much closer can I get?"

"Just.. play up to her. Bingley wants you to come along, go for it. Make friends."

"Again, I'm her boss. That would be-"

"If she's spying for the enemy then you won't be much longer."

"I'll… think about it."

"Hello?"

"Miss Bennett? I need to speak with you in my office please."

"Yes sir."

Elise hung up and smoothed her shirt nervously. It looked like there was no forgetting their "date." Not to mention Jayne had been upset enough to tell her of Darcy's comments. First of all, to say Jayne was a gold-digger was ridiculous, there was no one kinder or more genuine. And an "act"? He thought her panic attack was an "act"? Thinking about it made Elise start to fume all over again. She tried to push it from her mind though and made her way to her Boss's office.

He was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the busy city below and the ocean in the distance. He turned and the sunlight caught the whisky golden tone in his eyes. With his broad shoulders and lanky build she might have considered him handsome, had he not been such a horrible person.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to the couch beside a bookcase and she sat down gingerly while he settled himself across from her.

"About the other evening-"

"Sir, I don't think we need to discuss it. I know the situation was an uncomfortable one-"

"That would be an understatement. However I just wanted to check if you were alright."

She blinked in surprise.

"Um.. I'm fine Mr. Darcy. Thank you."

"Good. Is there anything you want to share or talk about? I'm a good listener."

He smiled, face open and void of any judgements. She was instantly wary.

"No, I'm okay."

"You're sure?" His tone was too eager. Too.. curious.

"Yeah. Thank you though."

"Of course." He looked crestfallen but quickly straightened up. " If that was the case, we'll consider the matter closed. In the meantime, I've a few things to go over with you as we'll be preparing for a charity gala. I'd like you in charge of the event planning."

Again, he had surprised her.

"Mr. Darcy I- I would love to but I've only just begun working he-"

"Here at Pemberley inc. we employ only the best. If you're going to be my secretary I need to see what you can do. I need to know you can handle publicity, responsibility and our company's renowned image."

She closed her mouth which had fallen open and nodded.

"I won't let you down Mr. Darcy."

"See that you don't Miss Bennett. I'll be watching very closely."


	5. Chapter 5: Six inches of mud

**Hi there little Darcy's, so sorry about the wait. My time (and my computer) have not been my own the past few days. I'm hoping to put out another chapter here on sunday as a way of making it up to you all and as always please review!**

**Chapter five: Six inches of mud**

Two and a half months after her talk with Darcy, Elise was up to her elbows in preparations for the charity gala. With the gala just a month away, there was still so much to do. There were caterers to speak with, flower arrangements to go over, swatches of fabric to compare… so many little details to complete the big picture.

Still, it felt good to stay busy. Her team were all innovative, hard working and creative people and they had become just as invested in the gala as she had. A masquerade, while fun, was an exceptional amount of work and so every day while working on other minor projects the main case was the gala. Darcy had been in a couple times to see how things were coming, checking timeline and budgets but other than that Elise was left to her own devices. They rarely spoke, which was just fine with her. All in all, she was beginning to get in the swing of things and life was looking up.

Which of course meant the crap was about to hit the proverbial fan.

It began with Jayne. She and Charlie were doing well, despite the rocky start. They'd begun to see one another regularly and so it was no surprise to Elise that her sister was not home when she got in late one friday night. She tried to wait up, but work had exhausted her and she ended up falling asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

Early the next morning she woke up to heavy rain and an insistent ringing in her ear. She snatched up the phone when she saw it was Jayne's number. So her sister hadn't come home after all.

"Jayne? Jayne where are you?"

"Actually it's Charlie. Is this is Elise? The phone listed the number as Elise-"

"Charlie?"

She sat up abruptly.

"Charlie where's Jayne? Why are you calling me on her phone?"

"She asked me to, she said you'd get worried otherwise. She's at my house."

"Oh.. Um.. so she spent the night? Does she need clothes or something?"

"No not like that!" He gave an embarrassed chuckle. "No um, she's sick actually."

"Sick with what?"

"She got caught in the rain last night. I think she has a cold or the flu now or something. She's coughing pretty hard, I got her inhaler for her from her purse but I didn't want her to try and drive home like this. Do you think you could come over? I told Jayne she could stay till she got better, my housekeeper makes like the best soup you have ever had the joy of tasting. You're welcome to stay too of course, I know Jayne would feel a lot better if you were here."

"We don't wanna impose-"

"No you wouldn't be! Really. I'll even see if my sister will bring some gelato by." He offered. Despite her worry, Elise couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Who can say no to Gelato?"

"Right?! Okay, see you in a bit! I'll text you the address!"

It didn't take long to pack a backpack and duffle bag and soon Elise was on her way. At least she would have been if the car hadn't broken down four blocks from Charlie's place. With no signal thanks to the storm and no cabs in sight, she was forced to put the bags on her back and head for her destination on foot. In her haste to get to Jayne, she'd forgotten to grab an umbrella. As such, Charlie opened the door and found Elise soaked to the skin and her jeans a mess.

"Elise what happened? You're sopping wet kiddo!" Charlie exclaimed, hurrying to take her things.

"My car broke down a few blocks away. It's fine-"

"CARO! CARO GET SOME TOWELS PLEASE!"

"Little rain never hurt anyone Bingley , I'm okay. I just wanna see Jayne." She tried to explain while removing her muddy shoes.

"I'm coming Charles, goodness! What on earth is the matter?" A young woman strode down the hallway and to the mudroom, a heap of fluffy towels on her arm. Clearly his sister,the woman had the same green eyes and milky skin her brother did. However, instead of dark curls like Charlie she was a red-head, coppery strands cascading down her shoulders and back. Tall, slender and makeup perfect, "Caro" was gorgeous. Elise instantly felt dowdy and small in comparison.

"Caro this is Elise, Jayne's sister. She's gonna stay here while Jayne gets better."

"I see. Caroline Bingley, a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. You have a beautiful home." She offered a hand, which caroline took limply with a half-hearted shake.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence followed, Charlie looking between them eagerly like a puppy waiting for his master to make friends with someone else. Thankfully, another voice broke the quiet.

"Perhaps you ought to dry off and change first. It wouldn't do for you to fall ill as well."

"Darcy?"

Her boss joined them in the entryway, in casual slacks and a black button down. Seriously, didn't the guy _ever_ take any down time?

"Hello Miss Bennett."

"You know her Alex?"

"Indeed I do." Elise did her best not to squirm as Darcy watched her, silent and judging.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy."

"Good morning to you as well Miss Bennett. I'm sorry you were caught in weather such as this. It wouldn't do for you to catch cold."

"Rest assured I would still make it into work sir."

"I have no doubt you would."

She held his stare a few seconds longer, then helped herself to a towel from Caroline and rubbed at her hair.

"My sister please?"

"Right, yeah, sorry. This way."

She and Bingley disappeared up the stairs, Caroline shaking her head after them.

"What an odd young woman. Drenching herself for a little cold?"

"For her sister. They're very close." Darcy murmured.

"Mmm. If she'd had any sense she would have brought an umbrella. Did you see her clothes?"

"They were wet, so what?"

" I'd say there were at least six inches of mud splattered on her pants." Caroline snickered. "The common masses are so clueless when it comes to fashion."

"I dunno, I think most men would pay attention to her eyes, not her pants."

Caroline glanced at him, head tilted in disbelief.

"What about them? Her clothes were pretty hard to miss, looking like a drowned rat."

Darcy shrugged.

"Say what you will, Miss Bennett has.. exceptionally fine eyes. They demand your attention." He replied, heading back to the den.

She huffed at his retreating back and glanced up the stairs where what's her name had gone with Charlie. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she had competition for Darcy's affections. It was hard enough trying to catch his eye, the man was completely clueless to any hints whatsoever. Dinner for just the two of them always turned into a business meeting, feigning interest in his sister proved fruitless and he didn't once look her way no matter what she wore.

Yet one look from his "Miss Bennett" and he was practically swooning! No, this wouldn't do at all.

**And there's our first look at Miss Caroline! What say you all?**


	6. Chapter 6: Call me Ishmael

**Hey little darcy's, just a quick note here: (1) I own nothing. (2) Bold type at the beginning of a paragraph means a transition. My computer is weird and isn't letting me separate them to SHOW a transition so this was the next best thing. **

"Ugh that tastes awful-"

"I know but it'll help I promise."

Jayne made a face but drank down the medicine anyway. It hadn't taken long to get settled in, after setting up Jayne with her nebulizer treatment (even when she was little the inhaler alone wasn't enough to help her sister breath when she was sick) Elise had changed and then returned to tend to the ill girl.

"See? Not so bad."

"Says the one not drinking it." Jayne smiled before sneezing delicately.

"Even your sneeze is adorable, how could Bingley buddy _not_ ask you to stay?"

Her older sister shook her head.

"Elise I feel terrible, I didn't mean to be a burden-"

"Ah ah ah. No. You should see how Charlie frets over you. He wants you here, I promise."

She smoothed her sister's hair and grimaced. "Course so does Darcy and Charlie's goddess sister."

Jayne chuckled.

"What on earth do you mean goddess sister? I agree she's very beautiful. But so are you, remember?" Elise shook her head.

"Janie I love you but no. Next to her I look like a potato with hair. Plus I think she's convinced I wanna steal her man."

"Her man?"

"Yeah I think she and Darcy are a thing."

"No, they're just friends. Charlie told me she's into Alex but the feeling isn't mutual."

"Too bad, they'd be perfect. Both of them all judgey judgerton."

"I dunno about that, Alex seems alright. We just got off on the wrong foot."

"Janie you'd ask the boogie man to tea."

"He's your boss Elise. I'm sure if you just get to know him-"

"I refuse to trust your judgement, you're high on cough syrup right now."

Her sister laughed but agreed to drop the matter. They moved onto other topics, talking until Jayne fell asleep.

**Darcy, for his part,** had some thinking of his own to do. He was Bennett's boss after all, what did he care whether she was muddy or clean? What's more, since when had he begun to notice her eyes? Unsettled, he sat down in the den to think. His only interest in Elise Bennett was finding out who she was working for. That was all that mattered. He was not going to think about the way her jeans had clung to her legs or how good her rosy cheeks looked with her dark hair.

He needed to find out more about her, purely for business purposes. If she was innocent of any wrong-doing then- well, maybe…

"Sir? I was wondering if you knew where Charlie had gone."

Shemar jumped as the very same woman occupying his thoughts came into the room.

"I think he went to check on how the soup was coming."

"Oh."

She settled into the couch, tucking her feet under her and cracking open a book. However she glanced back up when it became apparent he was still watching her.

"What?"

"It would seem we are housemates for the time being."

"You live here?"

"Sometimes, as a change of scenery. Charlie and I used to be roommates."

"Is that how you know him?"

"Mhm. Old college friends."

She grinned.

"Hard to picture you as a frat boy sir."

He smiled back slightly.

"We all have adventures in our youth, don't we? And call me Shemar."

"Oh I dunno sir, bit informal isn't it?" She teased. "Anyway everybody around here calls you Alex."

"I'm Alex to my friends."

She arched one eyebrow.

"And Shemar to the employees?"

"Mr. Darcy to my employees."

"So what does that make me?"

He considered her for a long moment.

"Different." He finally decided. Before she could ask what he meant by that Caroline sauntered in. For some reason she had changed, looking very much ready to walk a runway in her red pantsuit and chunky jewelry.

"Oh! Am I interrupting a staff meeting?"

Darcy shook his head and stood up.

"No, we were just talking. I'm going to grab a water, can I get you anything Elise?"

Both women looked shocked at the informal addressing. Elise because she'd never been called anything but Miss Bennett and Caroline because never once had Darcy offered to get _her _a beverage.

"Um.. that's okay. I can get it."

"Allow me to accompany you then."

"I'll come too! I'm so parched."

Caroline quickly made her way over to him, taking Darcy's arm and leading him to the kitchen. She was not losing him without a fight. Unfortunately for Caroline, Darcy had already decided on a course of action. Instead of questioning his attraction to Miss Bennett, he would court her. Then, when he found out who she really was and what she wanted with his company, he would trouble himself about those feelings no longer. After all, attraction was perfectly normal in an able-bodied young man such as himself. It meant nothing.

**That night, Elise **decided to join her hosts after eating with Jayne in her room. She found them in various pastimes with Charlie watching TV, Caroline sketching what looked to be a wedding gown and Darcy on his laptop.

"Anybody up for some cards?"

"Sure I'll play!" Charlie dealt him a hand and the two began an intense battle of "slap". Thoroughly engrossed, Elise didn't catch any of the little glances Darcy was throwing her way. Fed up with getting no attention, Caroline decided to intervene.

"Who on earth would come up with such a game? What's the point?" Caroline demanded.

"Come on Caro it's fun! See, three cards get put down, then each player is dealt a hand of five cards. You have to use the cards in your hand to build up the piles by numerical order. See here's a five so I put down a six, seven eight-"

"Okay Okay I get it." She interrupted, just as Elise gave a triumphant cry and slapped her hand down on one of the piles.

"That's an ace, you can't do that!"

"Can too it's either a one or higher than a king so I just finished the pile."

She took a card from the leftovers and put it in place of the pile she had just removed while Darcy watched with interest.

"Alex, did you ever play such a weird game with your sister?"

He shrugged.

"Probaby. We did a lot of things."

"Awww Caro, you're just cranky cause you're pushing a deadline. You'll figure it out." Charlie tried to reassure her. She only huffed and returned to her drawing.

"What do you do for work?" Elise asked, trying to be polite. Caroline's eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?"

"If I was kidding I wouldn't have asked."

"Wait, you really don't know?" Charlie threw in. Elise tensed up and focused her attention once more on her cards. "N-No. I'm sorry." "Hey, we didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just it's been a long time since we met someone who didn't recognize the name. Caroline is a fashion designer." He explained, hoping to put her at ease once more.

"Specifically of wedding gowns. I'm renowned for my designs, in fact I've even worked with high-ranking officials and royalty." She bragged. Elise put down a car and looked up.

"Sounds pretty fun."

"Fun? As if. I love my work, I adore it in fact. But no one takes on a career for fun. They do it to be accomplished. Possible, if only people would try harder." She chided condescendingly.

"Accomplished?"

"Absolutely. A woman only has a power when she's bettered herself. She needs to understand the way people work, have a head for figures. Playing music,speaking at least two other languages along with her native tongue, being an avid reader and of course look her best every day-"

"Sounds more to me like she's playing right into society's hands."

Caroline scoffed.

"By being independent?"

"No. By constantly setting her standards for everyone else's expectations. How can you accomplish anything if all you do is try to please others?"

"Really you nee-"

"Not making waves can get you to prominent positions." Darcy chimed in. She glanced up.

"Staying still might keep you in one place longer than you should be."

He shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with routine. In fact, having a schedule makes one much more productive."  
"Sometimes though…" She hesitated before shaking her head. "Sometimes, you HAVE to change. Because where you are it- it only hurts you the longer you try to deny it causes pain."

"But then you would have time to make yourself accomplished." He pointed out. Her lips quirked upward and for the first time since she'd arrived, they locked eyes.

"Unless other people only view it all as an act."

He paled just as Bing slapped down a hand on the final pile.

"I win!"

"I was distracted-"

"Alls fair in love and slap!"

"Oh you are _so_ going down next round."

And with that her attention was refocused, satisfied with finally having one upped Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7: Setting the mood

**Hi little darcy's, how's it going? So I THINK you guys are liking this, I don't get many reviews so I'm kind of just going with what I think **_**I **_**would want to read and hoping it goes well. Incidentally I own nothing. Bold type means a transition to a new scene (computer still weird) BTW, I'm borrowing Pemberly Digital from the LBD series.**

**Chapter 7: Setting the mood **

Elise's little comment weighed heavily on Darcy. She must have heard him that night at the Pub. Which meant she probably knew he was on to her. But then why allude to it in conversation? Was she so cocky that she enjoyed tormenting him? Maybe this was part of her game. Get under his skin, make him fall for her and then steal company secrets? Or maybe break his heart and then leave him too much of a wreck to lead Pemberly? He considered this for the next day or so, not speaking to the woman in question. Clearly, she was tricky, an enigma not easily understood and he would have to tread carefully.

Avoiding her was out of the question,that only left him at the mercy of Caroline. He'd also noticed that while she could make lively conversation, at times she seemed hesitant to even open her mouth. He made a point of studying her actions, she was soft spoken to everyone he saw her with except Charlie and Jayne. While she often stared longingly at desserts served during dinner time it took endless prodding on Charlie's part to actually get her to have any. She was amusing and sincere and frustrating and shy and stubborn and vivacious.

**It was following this line of thinking that led to his first attempt at romance. **He found her in the library, nose deep in yet another book and put on a kind smile before sitting across from her.

"I thought you may be feeling peckish."  
"Peckish?"

"Yes. Peckish, meaning hungry or-"

"I know what peckish is Darcy. I'm okay, thank you."

He frowned down at the silver tray he was holding.

"You hardly touched your breakfast."

"I don't eat much in the mornings."

"You didn't really eat lunch either."

She smiled tightly.

"I was just.. feeling a little under the weather. I'm better now."

"Then I insist you eat now."

She began to protest, just as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and he smiled in amusement.

"I suppose your body agrees with me."

"I thought it was against company policy to talk about an employee's body."

"Only in the instance of sexual harassment. You can't be at your best on an empty stomach."

"That almost sounds like concern sir."

"That almost sounded not sarcastic."

To his surprise she grinned and took a sandwich triangle.

"Sorry. My mouth kind of has a mind of it's own. This is pretty good, you should try one."

"Thank you, I think I will." He took a triangle of his own and munched, watching her chew carefully.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

He hesitated and then nodded at the food in her hand.

"How long since you started counting bites?"

"That- I don't-" Her eyes widened as he leaned forward and shyly took her hand.

"It's okay Elise, I'm not judging you. My younger sister does that, it was recommended to help get her back on track after a stint in the hospital." Something like recognition shone on her face.

"She.. um.. hospital?"

"Yeah. She's had problems with an eating disorder for the last couple of years. But she's nearly better by now."

"Oh."

They sat awkwardly until both began talking at once.

"I'm sorry I said it was an act-"

"It wasn't an act that just happens sometimes-"

They both laughed nervously.

"You go-"

"You fir-"

Again they stopped and Darcy shook his head.

"What I meant to say is, I'm sorry I said it was an act.I don't know your situation and I shouldn't have assumed things. That was incredibly rude of me. And I hope we can start over." She smiled at his embarrassment and looked down.

"It wasn't the best first impression I could have made. It was kind of a trigger night, that's all. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"it's okay. We all have baggage."

"Yeah.. thank you for apologizing Shemar. That was.. humble of you."

He grinned.

"You called me Shemar."

She grinned back mischievously.

"Don't go getting a big head and making me take back the humble comment now."

"Would it.. be presumptuous of me to ask you to dinner?"

At this she visibly tensed up and pulled her hand from his.

"Well I-"

"THERE you disappeared off to Miss Bennet. I've been looking everywhere for you! Come along, I'm in need of a model for a few of the sample garments I have, I want to see how well they hang on a real female form." Caroline showed up in the doorway, some kind of dress slung over one arm, a measuring tape around her neck and pins in the corner of her mouth.

"I was kind of-"

"Won't be more than an hour, promise. Come come come come!" She clucked, ushering her up from the couch and through the doorway. Leaving an oddly nervous Darcy on the couch, waiting for her reply.

"**And then in came Caroline**.." Elise trailed off and turned to her sister on the bed. "And you didn't answer?" "I didn't get the chance to. But come on, me and some big business mogul? What would he want with me? How do I know Darcy isn't into a little overtime with his secretaries?"

Jayne laughed hoarsely. "I think you judge him too quickly Elise. After all, he didn't have to apologize but he did. He works hard, is an honest business man and every one of his employees love working for him. Those are all good signs, aren't they?"

Elise huffed in response.

"He's very handsome too." Jayne added softly.

"Wha- no. No. I.. um.." Elise blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"You always liked muscles. Right? Plus he's clean cut."

"Yeah but he's ALWAYS in business attire- wait. NO, I am _not_ considering this!"

Jayne remained silent, letting her turn it over in her mind. Her sister had been through so much for

someone so young and it wasn't fair that she was afraid now. Contrary to Elise's belief, Jayne could see goodness in Darcy. She could also see the way his eyes followed her little sister about the office on the few occasions she had been able to visit. Charlie had even told her a few stories about their days in college. As far as she was concerned, Mr. Darcy could be nothing but good for Elise.

"**So where will you take her?"** Richard asked coyly. Shemar rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. It's just-" "Business. Making sure she isn't corporate espionage. I know, I know. But listen, I've kept my ear to the ground. I don't think she's a spy. She could just be a really private person."

Darcy considered it briefly. "Do you have anything else on her Rich?" "Still digging. But seriously Alex, I dunno about this fake dating idea. You can't just play with people like that. You of all people know how that affects others."

"She hasn't even said yes yet Rich."

"So call it off." "I… well. It could still be useful."

"Alex, are you actually into this girl?"

The line was silent.

"About time you found someone! Just be careful. At least until I can get more information about her history anyway Just because she isn't working for someone else doesn't mean she isn't trouble."

"I'm doing this for the company. That's all it is."

"Okay, keep telling yourself that. But if you get serious I wanna meet her."

"We won't."

"Sure cuz, whatever you say."

He hung up and rubbed his temples. It was just business. Just a dinner, with a young lady who also happened to work for him and had nice eyes. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Darcy?"

He looked up and smiled at Elise who stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"  
"Um.. about dinner? I.. would like that. If you still want to go I mean."

"I do. I mean that's great! Um.. we could-"

"After Jayne is better though. I couldn't leave her."

She cringed when he stood up and he frowned in response.

"Are you alright? You seem jumpy."

"Oh uh.. yeah, no. I'm fine. Just got a headache."

"Charlie has some stuff in the kitchen I think.. come on, I'll help you find it."

"Sure.. sounds good."

**So a date set in motion and next up I think we need to see Collins and Charlotte. Stay tuned and see you next time little Darcy's!**


	8. Chapter 8: A book by it's cover

**Hi little Darcy's! I loved all the reviews and questions and comments. You guys are**

**what help make me a better writer and honor me with your time. I know a lot of you are DYING of curiosity as to what exactly Elise's past is and we're going to see a lot more of that as the story always, Italic means flashback or dream. WARNING: The paragraphs in italic may be triggering to some, and highly upsetting to others. To avoid that, skip down to where normal print begins.**

"_Elizabeth!? Elizabeth where the hell are you?!"_

"_Coming!" She hurried down, putting on a thin gold chain as she went. John was at the bottom of_

_the stairs, foot tapping impatiently and clearly irritated. He'd told her to be ready by 4:00, it was 4:02. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach._

"_You're late."_

"_I'm know, I'm so-"_

"_You know I hate that dress too, it's like you don't hear a word I say!"_

_She turned away, going to the front door to grab her sandals._

"_I wanted to wear it John, my sister got it for me and-"_

_She whimpered when he grabbed her by the arm roughly and yanked her back to the stairs._

"_I'm sorry, are you marrying your sister?"_

"_N-no bu-"_

"_Stop making excuses. The color's wrong and you look like a whale in it."_

_She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened._

"_Go put on the blue one. We're not going to this party with you looking like a before picture for weight watchers."_

_He shoved her at the stairs, sighing in annoyance when she stumbled._

"_And change that necklace. Wear the silver chain. You're not down here in five minutes, I'm leaving you."_

"_Yes John."_

_She almost wished he would leave. At least then she could be comfortable for a few hours. But he'd only come home angrier and then she would surely be punished for her absence._

"_Remember: five minutes!"_

_She was down in three. _

"**Sir? I was hoping to catch you before you left." **Elise began nervously. Darcy looked up. It was Monday and Charlie had volunteered to keep an eye on Jayne so Elise could go to work. Darcy had a business lunch to attend but this couldn't wait.

"We're back to sir? You know you can call me Shemar at dinner right?" He joked then frowned as she appeared to grow paler.

"What?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I.. I don't think this is a good idea."

His frown deepened.

"Okay. You can call me sir."

She smiled wanly but pressed on.

"Even if you weren't my boss.. I'm still dealing with the after effects of a bad relationship. I've been thinking about it since Saturday and I just- I'm not ready. I'm sorry, I never meant to lead you on or anything I just- I can't."

She wrung her hands while he digested this new information, nearly sobbing in relief when he nodded.

"I understand. Our pasts.. they can be difficult things to overcome. And it's true, you do work under me, I can see how others might perceive that." He replied slowly.

"Right, and I really want to make this position work. It's very important to me." She jumped in, relying on his agreement.

"Would you consider being friends then? No romantic intentions. Just equals."

"You're still my boss."

He sighed.

"Yeah there is that.. at the very least we can have a cordial relationship, can't we?"

"That would be good."

"Alright then, cordial it is."

He offered a hand and they shook on it. That taken cared of he headed for lunch and she returned to her office.

**Later on that afternoon, **Elise was on the phone with the caterer when a young man walked up to her desk. Gel slicked dark hair and clad in a full on three piece suit, she disliked him on sight. His simpering smile made it even worse.

"May I help you?"

"I certainly hope so. A Mr. Collins to see Mr. Darcy."

"Do you have an appointment?"

He chuckled, a snooty grumbling sort of sound.

"Such a thing is unnecessary. Is he in a meeting now or can I just go in?"

Trying hard to keep a pleasant expression on her face, Elise shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll need an appointment if you want to see Mr. Darcy."

The man blinked in disbelief.

"I've flown here all the way from Chicago, I insist that he see me."

"As it happens, he's not in." _Which you'd know if you had bothered to make a freaking appointment._

" Oh my. My esteemed employer, Madame De Bourgh would be highly displeased. You'll have to call him up here."

"I'm afraid he can't be disturbed as he's seeing to other matters at the moment. Also, I don't schedule his appointments. However if you would leave your name and the nature of your business, I'll let him know you would like to arrange an appointment at his earliest convenience."

He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at her.

"You're certain he won't be arriving soon? My esteemed employer has sent me in her stead, and to displease Madame De Bourgh is something I simply won't stand for."

"As I said before sir. He isn't here. And I'm not the receptionist. I'm his secretary. Now I'm going to need-"

"Oh for pete's sake."

He pulled out his phone and dialed furiously, mashing the buttons with a perfectly manicure stubby finger. Still glaring at her, he put the device to his ear and promptly began to rant as soon as the call was answered. Elise sighed and sent of a quick text to Darcy, informing him of the situation but fully aware he wouldn't see the message until his meeting was through. She was preparing to send for security when the elevator doors opened.

"David calm down. If the young woman said he isn't available then he isn't. We'll just have to arrange an appointment and that's easily done, right?" The young lady hurried over, clad in a trim navy blue suit of her own, the jacket flared and the pants fitted. It went well with her banged straight brown hair and she seemed to have a calming effect on Collins as he hung up.

"Charlotte please explain to this young lady why it is imperative we see Mister-"

"Charlotte?"

It took everything Elise had not to start shrieking for joy on the spot. Charlotte Lucas. Her best friend since age three and someone she hadn't seen in person for three years since leaving her home town. Still, they were in front of others and she mentally pleaded with the girl to play along.

"My director of public relations and advertisement, Charlotte Lucas, yes. Charlotte, if you would?" He motioned towards Elise.

"Yes. Right. Of course. Um.. we um.. we need um, need an appointment, the first you have available please. Regarding the opening of a new office."

She nodded and made a note.

"You'll have to speak with Mrs. Reynolds about that, I don't schedule for him. But I can let him know you were here."

"You're his secretary though? Mr. Collins told me on the phone."

"Mhm."

"Perhaps we could arrange a lunch meeting then? I'd like to ask some questions, get a bit

of information."

"Of course. I can meet with you.." She scrolled through her calendar briefly, "Tomorrow at 11.30."

"That would be fine. Tomorrow then."

As they left Charlotte glanced back, and blinked away tears before grinning at her. Elise grinned back. Forget Collins and his Madame De Bourgh. Tomorrow she and Charlotte would be together again.


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch Dates

**Hi little Darcy's :) A disclaimer, I own nothing. Bold type means the beginning of a new paragraph section. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been ill recently. As always, please review!**

Elise was trying hard to remain calm. She had gotten to the cafe early, snagged a table in the corner and now was waiting for Charlotte. While she was thrilled to have seen her old friend, she was also worried. What would she tell her? How would Charlotte react today, now that she'd had time away from the situation?

"Lizzie?"

Elise looked up to find Charlotte standing before her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Actually I go by Elise now."

"Elise… it suits you. It's been a long time."

"It has."

She took a seat and smiled slightly at her old friend's glass.

"You might have a new name but you still ask for a lemon slice with your coke huh?"

Elise gave back the same cautious smile.

"Tastes better that way."

"Some things never change."

They were both quiet again, unsure of where to begin.

"Some things do." Elise eventually answered. Charlotte nodded.

"You left. I didn't know if you were alive or dead for three years."

"I know."

"Your parents were beside themselves, Lydia-"

"What about her?"

Charlotte pursed her lips.

"Lydia kind of went downhill. I tried to help her, really but- but she's angry Lizzie. Angry and hurt just like the rest of us." She added quietly. Elise sighed and took Charlotte's hand into her own.

"It wasn't safe for me to tell you where I was headed. John had friends in high places, I didn't want him to come after any of you looking for me. At the time I- I thought it was for the best. I tried to send word through emails that couldn't be traced but the risk rose everytime I made contact."

"So that's why your parents seemed to move on so easily. Christmas the next year was almost the same as it always was." Charlotte mumbled.

"Yes, that's why."

"So how did you get here?"

"I had been putting away money in a secret account. I used that to leave. Stayed on some couches of people we went to school with. When it was possible, I changed my name and found someone who could erase any trails Lizzie Bennett had left."

Charlotte took all this in while Elise sipped on her coke. She knew it was a lot of information to get used to. Elise also knew there was the one question coming that she would have to be completely honest about if she wanted her best friend back.

"The restrain-"

"Just a piece of paper. It doesn't stop your abuser from following you or breaking in or sending people to watch your apartment."

Charlotte leaned back.

"So the day I asked you if he was still hurting you. And you told me he wasn't. Did you lie to me? Because you left, right after that day you were gone."

Elise took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes. I lied to you and I left. Because if you didn't know anything there was no reason for him to hurt you too. He was insane Charlotte. He was a narcissistic control freak who thought he owned me. The restraining order did nothing to hinder that. I.. I didn't know what else to do Char. I was so scared he was going to kill me and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Except leave. So I did."

Charlotte's eyes filled and finally she hugged Elise tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't know what he was doing. And I'm sorry I couldn't make him stop. Lizzie I'm so so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. If there was any way to have told you Char- I've missed you so much!"

They hung on for a bit longer before breaking apart to wipe their eyes while Charlotte smiled her first genuine smile of the day.

"You're a brunette now. That's so weird."

Elise laughed.

"I know. I scared myself in the mirror more than once."

"Looks good though. And you're working with Pemberley digital, how long has that been?"

"I started a few months ago. And I have my own place now, Jayne's been staying with me just until I can get used to it. She actually didn't know I was here but I guess the company she works with set up a headquarters here in San francisco." She smiled at her friend. "It's.. it's like I'm finally starting to live again. Just a little. And it's a process but I go to a support group and have a therapist now. So I think- I think maybe i'll eventually be okay."

Charlotte signaled the waitress to order and drink and squeezed her hand.

"I have no doubt you will."

"**So what's it like, working for Mr. Darcy? I've heard impressive things about he and his company." **Charlotte asked as they worked on ice cream cones. The pair had decided to go for a walk after lunch and ended up stopping for dessert at a nearby shop.

"It's.. he's kind of a marvel. Every employee of his enjoys working for him. He's always fair. And he comes up with these amazing ideas to make Pemberly Digital bigger and better as the years go by."

Charlotte smiled teasingly.

"He's pretty handsome too."

"Oh stop it!"

"The lady doth protest too much."

Elise rolled her eyes.

"Char he's my boss. And he and I have already decided we're just friends, nothing more."

Charlotte took another lick and eyed her critically.

"So you've dated?"

"No. We- he asked me to dinner but I didn't- I'm not ready."

"Lizzie.. three years is a long time."

"I know but- but we all thought John was great at first, you remember? He was this terrific guy. And then.." She trailed off and looked down at her frozen treat. Charlotte frowned and gave her a little hug.

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. If you decide to get back onto the dating scene cool. But if not, that's alright too. I just wanted to make sure you weren't avoiding relationships out of fear. It would be completely understandable. But.. they aren't all like John Lizzie. "

Elise sighed tiredly. "I know Char. It's just kinda scary to be that vulnerable again."

"You said you've been in therapy for.. well going on four years? You were seeing someone for counseling before you left, right? So. When _you _feel ready, just.. give it some thought. Because you might find someone who's just as great as you are."

She smiled and hugged Charlotte back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Kiddo. And hey, in the meantime you can just check him out on the sly every now and then!"

"Charlotte I think you need to get out more."

"Just saying."


	10. Chapter 10: A proposition

**I don't own anything and as always review review review!**

**Chapter 10: A proposition**

"Miss Bennett? Kindly inform your employer I am here for my appointment." strode in, his wingtip shoes clacking all the way. She was also fairly certain he was wearing lifts, because his walk was stiff and ungainly as though he weren't used to being that far from the ground.

_Then again it could just be the stick up his butt._ Elise mused and then forced a pleasant expression to rest on her features.

"Certainly Mr. Collins. Can I offer you anything while you wait?"  
"Spring water with a lemon on ice."

"That'll be just a moment."

She went to one of the backrooms and readied the glass as instructed, mumbling to herself but trying hard to remain cordial.

"Here we are." She set it down and headed for Darcy's door. A light knock and he bid her to come in.

"Mr. Collins is here for his appointment."

Darcy groaned and then smiled slightly.

"I did that out loud, didn't I ?"

"I didn't hear anything sir."

He chuckled.

"Glad to see your selective hearing is working today. Send him in."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, Bennett?"

"Sir?"

"There's going to be a business dinner tomorrow night, I'd like for you to be in attendance. Not incredibly formal, but potential investors would like to see me "away from the company" so to speak. Dancing and dining, though publicly dancing is not something I enjoy. Think of it as a cocktail party."

She nodded, mind whirling. Her first cocktail party in ages, hopefully Jayne could help her-

"Bennett? Elise?"

Her head snapped up, torn from her musings by his voice.

"Sorry sir. I'll be there."

"Excellent. I'll email you the details later on today. And take an early lunch, I don't think i'll be done with this meeting for quite some time."

The two shared a smile, both amused by Collin's ridiculous and long-winded speeches before Elise went back out to the waiting area near her office.

"Mr. Darcy will see you now."

"At last! My esteemed employer Madame De Bourgh would be most displeased with such a wait, as she so often says one must show preparedness by being punctual."

"Right."

He nodded, satisfied that he had passed on his employer's wisdom to one less fortunate than himself and headed into the office. Elise shook her head at his arrogance and decided to spend her lunch thinking about what sort of clothing to wear to her first dinner with the company.

**The next evening, Darcy suited up and prepared for the night ahead of him. **As head of such a prestigious company as Pemberly digital, first impressions were everything. He'd worked for years to become more agreeable, studying topics of conversation as others would research essay presentations. He was almost painfully shy and so used email, texting or letter writing as often as possible.

_Elise has probably never been shy a day in her life._ He mused on the way to the party. He ought to have offered her a ride, but then was that acceptable within the parameters of being friends? He didn't have many friends and even fewer who were female so he wasn't really sure what the proper etiquette was.

Then there was the added problem of their work situation. Just suppose one day she agreed to dinner? Then what was he to do? Technically speaking she was head of a department, not working directly under him. But he often used her more like a personal assistant.. perhaps he could assign her a new work title? With a sigh Darcy leaned back. Since when did he give this much thought to a woman? What was it about her that so intrigued him?

He'd still been pondering this as his driver pulled up to the supper club and got out to open his door for him. He straightened his tie, pulled down his cuffs and nodded at Reggie who knew him well enough to sense his nerves. He smiled, tipped his hat and all but gave him a pat on the shoulder before getting back in the vehicle. The little nudge was enough to get him inside and shaking hands.

So far, things were going alright. He'd tried hard to stay focused, this was not a night out on the town, this was business. He needed to seem lighthearted, yet capable. If he could manage that then the night would be a-

His mouth went dry as he caught sight of Bennett coming in, along with her sister and Bingley. Secretly he was glad that Charles had decided to come tonight, he always knew how to liven things up in just the right way. And Elise would undoubtedly be more at ease in the presence of her sister.

She looked.. amazing. Her dark hair hung in loose curls looking elegant against the dark green of her sheath dress, a simple silver chain hanging in the v-neck of her outfit. She'd done something to her eyes, making them look large and soft and he found her entirely enchanting.

So much for looking capable.

**Elise was trying hard to relax.** She looked nice, wearing a dress that John had always hated but had actually been one of her favorites. It felt good to wear it now, to receive compliments and be treated like the adult she was. The club itself was phenomenal, with fountains at the entrance and twinkling lights above them, a mirrored dance floor and wide booths for their party's seating.

Jayne and Bingley had already planned on coming here this evening, when they found out Elise would be going as well they were thrilled. Bingley had really taken a shining to her and she liked the young man a lot. He made her sister happy, treated her well and was generally well-liked by all who knew him. That was enough for Elise.

The one thing that had her off her game was Darcy. The man had been watching her for the better part of an hour and she wasn't sure what that meant. Hada she dressed inappropriately? Was there something in her teeth? A glance in the ladies room mirror put those fears to rest. But then why else would he be staring?

Elise was still wondering what it meant when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself face to face with David Collins.

"Miss Bennett. I would find it a great pleasure if you would agree to honor me with a dance."

"Oh. Um.. that's very flattering but I don't think-"

"Excellent!"

Without waiting for another protest he took her hand and made his way to the dance floor. Elise cringed at the feeling of his sweaty palms clasping hers but there was little she could do as he began to dance. At least, she assumed that's what he was doing, he moved with the awkward, stilted steps of a toddler and stepped more on her feet than the actual floor.

"You move well Miss Bennett. Perhaps you are not entirely incompetent. Rather, I find you utterly charming."

"Thank you?"  
"Quite welcome. My most esteemed and honorable employer Madame De Bourgh would be delighted to find you such a capable dance partner. As she always says, one must be in touch with their own movement to understand the ways of others."

"How.. interesting."

"Isn't it? Madame De Bourgh is always so full of wisdom, as she should be for a woman with such-"

As he rambled on and on, Elise looked desperately for some means of escape. She was on the verge of faking a fainting spell when Darcy intervened.

"May I cut in?"

"Well-"

"Of course. Mr. Collins, you don't mind do you?"

Both turned to her dance partner who blinked owlishly and then nodded.

"I would not, after all, wish to offend-"

"Thank you sir. Please enjoy yourself this evening."

And with that Darcy whirled a very grateful Elise away.


	11. Chapter 11: Ghosts of our Past

**Quick reminder: Bold type means start of a new paragraph section**

**Chapter 11: Ghosts of our past**

"You are my absolute hero." Elise murmured as they danced farther away from the lecherous

Mr. Collins. Darcy chuckled.

"It looked painful from my vantage point, I can't imagine how it must have been from yours."

"He just.. talks _so much._"

He grimaced.

"Don't I know it. He introduced himself for a good ten minutes before we even began business discussions."

Elise cringed along with him, taking a moment to look about the room. Things had been going well. Darcy was charming in a brooding sort of way which seemed to both mystify and intrigue the potential investors. As such, Elise wasn't entirely sure if she was seeing things or perhaps had sipped her champagne a little too fast but it seemed to her Darcy was supremely uncomfortable.

He kept turning his neck in his collar, as though it were too tight and fussing with the cuffs of his sleeves when he believed no one was watching. Had she not spent the last few months working for him, she wouldn't have even noticed the near imperceptible snap of his fingers. But every so often, if she listened for it she could hear it, a soft and steady snapping noise at his side as he walked.

"Bennett?"

"Huh?" She blushed, he always seemed to catch her off guard.

"I was just asking if you wanted to sit down."

She smiled with a shake of her head.

"I know i'm small but I promise, even _I_ can last one dance."

"Actually it's been three but thank you for the compliment."

Elise frowned, nose scrunching while Darcy tried not to notice the warmth growing in his belly from seeing the absentminded habit.

"Three already? That speaks pretty well of your dancing skills."

It was his turn to blush.

"My mother insisted I take lessons when I was younger. It does come in handy,

every so often."

"You go dancing?"

He chuckled.

"Never. But my sister enjoys having a partner at events she's already familiar with."

Smoothly he spun her outward and brought her back in, slipping back into the steps with ease. Elise found herself acutely aware of just how close they were, of the warmth from his hand pressing through the fabric of her dress and the scent of his aftershave drifting about him lazily. Unfortunately she could also feel the watchful eyes of several people around them.

"Why are they staring?" She mumbled.

"That tends to happen when I'm around a woman." He admitted.

"Why? The tabloids hoping to get a big scoop?" She joked, eyes widening when he shrugged.

"Darcy tell me you're not serious."

"People find my love life, or the lack there of, interesting for some reason."

"Because of the company?"

"I assume so. The company, the money it brings in, my inheritance- I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. And no doubt you came for a nice evening, not to hear me boast of my accomplishments."

She was quiet briefly, and then looked up at him.

"I hope that i'm not overstepping any bounds here but… that sounds really lonely."

He blinked.

"You're the first one to think so. After all, I can buy anything I want, go anywhere I want, see whoever I want-"

"But do you?"

He hesitated, disliking how easily her eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"Sorry. Sorry. That was- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

She clamped her mouth shut and offered a sheepish smile, making a zipping motion with her lips. He smiled kindly in return and swayed with her, guiding them around the dance floor gracefully. After two tries of Mr. Collins attempting to cut in, the pair quickly became experts at avoiding the obtuse young man.

"Isn't he a client though?"

"We've already got the account."

"Wait, how? You only just met with him yesterday-"

"I've had words with Mr. Collin's employer, we're in the process of drawing up contracts. We can discuss that more once the contracts arrive. In the meantime, could I get you something to drink?"

"One's kind of my limit but a ginger ale would be nice."

He nodded and led her to a table, going to order their beverages. She crossed one leg over the other, rubbing her feet and waving with a smile towards Jayne and Bingley. The pair looked completely besotted by each other, dancing almost as if no one else was around. Elise wouldn't be one bit surprised if a few months down the line Bingley propo-

Oh god. No. It couldn't be..

**Shemar thanked the bartender, eyes already searching out the seat he'd left Elise in.** He was careful to remind himself they were just friends, that tonight they were here in a professional capacity. She gave herself little credit, he'd enjoyed their dances and was considering asking for another when he caught sight of her face.

She wore the same expression as their failed blind date, her face almost green around the edges and lips moving soundlessly. He hurried over, mumbling excuses and at her side in an instant feeling strangely protective of the young woman.

"Bennett? What is it? Are you ill?"

"Denny… Denny.." She whispered hoarsely.

He looked around, eventually spotting the young man she had fixated on. He was laughing uproariously, a woman on each arm and flirting heavily with the both of them. His hair was carefully tousled, in a look that was guaranteed to look natural after an hour or so of fussing. But it was his eyes that left a chill on Darcy's spine. They were hungry, with a wicked gleam and a smirk that spoke volumes.

"It's alright, he's not in our party-"

"I have to go. I have to go now." She was racing for the table, grabbing her clutch and and in a clear panic.

"Let me at least find your sis-"

"No time. I have to go, please excuse me!"

He followed her to the coat check, watching in confusion as she tapped her foot impatiently and looked over her shoulder every few seconds.

"You're gonna have an awful time trying to get a taxi this time of night if you don't wait for your sister and Bingley."

"I can't-"

"I know, I know. You have to go." He cut her off and handed in his coat ticket as well.

"Sir-."

"I'll give you a ride. Let me just go and make my excuses, I'll have Mrs. Reynolds ensure everyone ends the night on a good note."

"Sir.. Darcy. I can't ask you to just leave-"

"You're not. I'm volunteering. And anyway, I've already schmoozed with the important ones and they've headed out. All that's left are the young bucks."

"Bu-"

"This isn't up for discussion Bennett. Whatever's going on, it looks pretty serious. Not only are you my employee, you're my friend and maybe you're in trouble. So I'll do what I can to help."

He rushed off, leaving her speechless and hugging her coat tightly. In less than five minutes they were bundled up snuggly in the back of Darcy's car, and Elise was headed for home.


	12. Chapter 12: Shoulder to cry on

**I know it's been a couple weeks little Darcy's but I was working on a cosplay project and my goodness it was busy busy busy! So here is the latest chapter with my best attempt at scribblings that will entertain you lovelies. Quick re-write, Darcy drove Elise to her place, that way the driver isn't just hanging out in the parking lot you feel me?**

**Chapter 12: Shoulder to cry on**

"Let me walk you up."

"You- you d- don't have to.."

He helped her out of the car and to the door of her apartment building."You're shaking Bennett. I'm going to make sure you get in safe." She didn't protest any more, simply used her keys to enter the lobby of the building and nodded at the security guard at the front desk.

"Evening Miss Elise."

"Good evening Sam."

He frowned in concern, half rising out of his seat.

"Miss Elise are you alright? You look like death."

"I'm just a little tired. Mr. Darcy's going to see me up."

"Okay.. feel better."

"Thanks."

He pushed a button, opening the elevator doors and nodding his goodnights as they closed on the pair.

"He seems nice." Darcy remarked.

"He is."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Elise with a hand pressed to her stomach and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. When they reached her floor, she pulled out her key ring and unlocked the door, letting them in once both dead-bolts were open.

"I just need a second." She relocked the door and went a few feet down, hitting in the code for the alarm after two tries, her hands shaking almost too hard to press the buttons.

"Where's your kitchen? I'll get you a glass of water."

"To the ri-" She covered her mouth and raced down the hallway, presumably to the bathroom and leaving Shemar alone. He took a right and blinked in surprise. The kitchen was a mix of wood and stainless steel, with a sliding wall length chalkboard acting as a door to the pantry. The island had a vase of flowers in the center and overall had a homey appearance. He went to the fridge, pouring a glass of ice water and moved on to the living room. The hard wood floors continued here, a fireplace the focal point of the room with several shelves making use of the industrial pipes as a place to hold books, movies and was missing, but even after a couple minutes he didn't know what. Gingerly Shemar sat, putting his coat on the arm of the couch, placing the water onto a coaster on the coffee table and waiting for Elise's return.

**A few minutes later, a clammy but steadier looking Bennett came into the living room. **"I'm so sorry about that, I've caused you a lot of trouble tonight-" "It was no trouble at all." He interrupted gently, nudging the water in her direction, She accepted it gratefully, taking a long sip and then curling up underneath an afghan.

"Here, lemme help you." He tucked the corners in more securely and barely resisted the urge to smooth her hair. He received an exhausted smile for his troubles.

"You're a regular mother-hen Darcy."

"It's on my resume actually. Highly organized, 4.2 G.P.A. and mother hen."

She gave him another grin, this time more like her usual self.

"Huh.. mine's lemon scented I think but that's about it."

He smiled back.

"How's your stomach?"

"A bit better. Sometimes um.. well my anxiety gets high and.. um.."

"My sister's like that too."

"She has anxiety?"  
"Pretty badly actually. But it's something we take one day at a time." He admitted.

Elise watched him, wondering what made the young man suddenly seem to far away.

"Does she work at the company too?"  
"Just during the summers for now, she's still in school. For either fashion design or the medical field, she hasn't decided yet." He added with another smile of amusement.

"Sister's are funny like that." Elise agreed. That's when it clicked.

"You said sisters.. plural. You don't have any pictures up. Except the one there of you and Jayne.. you don't have any other family?" He asked, frowning. Surely even if a family member had passed away, she'd have pictures of them about her home?

"Sometimes it's harder to have reminders around you than it is to think about something in passing." She answered vaguely, taking another sip of water. "Bennett… would I be correct in assuming you're a private person?" "Yes sir. I apologize though if i've spoken-" "You don't have to apologize for everything you say Elise. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. You might intern for my company but you're not.. you're not a slave, does that make sense? You're.. I'd like to be your friend. Like I said before. And I meant it."

She was quiet for a minute while he waited for a response. The more he got to know about her, the more Elise made no sense at all.

"Denny, he was a good friend of my Ex's. I.. I wasn't aware he was in town."

"You had a pretty strong reaction to him being here."

She shrunk inwards, curling up tighter underneath her blanket.

"He's not- he isn't a very good man. And if he knew I was here, then he.. he would probably make trouble."

"I see." He didn't actually, he had a million questions about the situation. But as soon as he was home he intended to call up Richard and get a few answers.

"I'm sorry, I'm being an awful hostess-"

"We'll just call it an IOU hmm? You've had a bad shock."

She smiled and nestled closer into the couch cushions.

"Okay. An IOU. So.. what happens now?"

"Now, I sit here with you and make sure you'll be alright."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I thought so too."

Less than half an hour later Bennett was sound asleep, her neck craned at an awkward angle and body curled in on itself. With a moment of hesitation, he picked her up as easily as you would a rag doll and carried her down the hall, into the first bedroom he came upon. Taking care to not wake her, Darcy put her down onto the bed, undoing her necklace so it wouldn't get tangled while she slept.

That taken care of, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and let himself out.

"**Lizzie you're okay!" ** Elise awoke to her tearful sister's body thrown down on top of her and more than a little disoriented.

"How- this is my room." Elise mumbled, hugging back absentmindedly.

"Mrs. Reynolds told us brought you home because you got sick. What hurts? Do you feel hot? Let me feel your forehead-" Jayne fretted, pressing one cool hand to her sister's cheek.

"Janie I'm fine. Just a panic attack, I'm okay."

"What triggered it? Was it Collins? Couldn't you ask-"

"Janie slow down, please." She hugged a pillow to her stomach, the muscles sore and cramping from her earlier vomiting.

"Right, sorry. What happened sweetie?"

"I.. I saw Denny."

Jayne stiffened and took her hand.

"Did he see you? John, was he with him?"

"No, I don't think so. I- Jayne I was so scared!"

Her big sister hugged her tightly.

"It's alright now. He isn't here. And you're safe. You'll have to thank Mr. Darcy from both of us… I'm too wired to sleep. You want a cup of tea?"

"Actually I'm pretty tired. Can we talk in the morning?" Elise grabbed the pajamas from the foot of her bed, heading for the bathroom as Jayne went towards the kitchen.

"Course we can. Love you, night."

"Night…"

She shut the door and frowned at herself in the mirror. She could have sworn she'd fallen asleep on the couch.. and when had she taken her necklace off? With a shrug she chalked it up to anxiety and finished her night routine.


	13. Chapter 13: Prince Charming

**Little Darcy's, help me out here. I've hit such writers block. But i've vowed not to give up. Bear with me, please. I even made this chapter longer, hoping to make it up. I own nothing as a disclaimer, and the song here is Enchanted by Taylor swift. Truthfully, I would suggest listening to it while going through the chapter because I feel that gives the full effect.**

After the Denny scare, Darcy began to pay closer attention to Elise Bennett. He found himself noticing the way her body tensed everytime the elevator doors opened. The glimmer of fear quickly masked when he stepped into her office, Elise relaxing only after she knew who was at the door. Obviously, something traumatic had occured. He wondered how Denny fit into all this and said so one evening soon after the buisness dinner to his Cousin.

"Why are we spying on your girlfriend again?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"The cousin doth protest too much me thinks."

Shemar glared and Richard held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright so originally, there wasn't much to find. A few stories in the times, Buisness weekly and a wikipedia page."

"That's all?"

"Get those panties out of their bunch cousin. Me, being the wizard and much handsomer guy than you that I am, found something I think you'll wanna take a look at."

He turned the computer towards Shemar, leaning back and letting him read the list of charges.

"Solicitation of sexual favors, battery, assault, DUI and performing lewd acts in public. You're kidding me."

"Nope. He's got some money so he managed to get most of it swept under the rug. But just look who was a witness for the defense."

Richard leaned forward, tapping the screen with his pen. Shemar's eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Sure is."

"Rich…"

His normally jovial cousin nodded, completely somber now.

"I know. I've already made a print out for you. If he's still in the area, I might be able to pick up a trail. Looks like old Johnny boy is gettin careless."

"**I've taken in the donations, we've recieved R.S.V.P.'s and everything is just about settled… sir? Sir? … DARCY."**

"Huh? Oh.. my apologies, um.. have the donations been taken in yet?"

Elise sighed, smiling when Darcy gave his forehead a hard tap.

"I already asked that didn't I?"

"Three times sir."

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Anything I can do?"

He sighed and offered a distracted smile.

"No I don't think so. The dresses were auctioned off?"

"Yes sir. They were absolutely lovely, each one was sold for quite an impressive price."

Darcy nodded.

"Caroline's going to be pleased. She designed each one you know."

"Mmhm."

They both fell silent for a minute.

"Bennett.. I need a favor."

"What sort sir?"

He smiled, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his waist.

"You remember, I mentioned my sister is considering being a fashion designer."

"I think so."

"Since the gala is going to be a masquerade, I was wondering if you might consider wearing something she designed. I'd like to build her confidence and I happen to know she just finished design on a piece. I don't actually know what the finished product will look like, she's been incredibly secretive. But I could certainly have it delivered to your apartement, if you'll give your measurements to Mrs. Reynolds. I promise if it makes you look like a chicken, lunch is on me for a month." He finished. She laughed.

"Alright but if I look like a chicken there's no way that mask is coming off come midnight."

He chuckled.

"You've got yourself a deal Miss Bennett. Would you also save me a dance?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"A chicken dress _and_ a dance? I think you may end up owing me coffee too sir."

"For a dance?"

She gathered her documents and smiled politely.

"I prefer caramel to mocha frappe's sir."

"Bu-"

She was gone and out the door before he finished his sentence. He had to laugh, yet again she'd smoothly removed one of his walls with ease.

"**Oh **_**please**_ **can't I go with you Alex? It won't take me long to get ready at all." ** Shemar continued fussing with his cravat and smiled at his sister in the mirror.

"Afraid not duck. You're only just getting over the flu and I don't want a relapse."

"I'll only dance a couple times, promise!"

He sighed and sat beside her on his bed, turning his head to the side while she tied the cravat for him.

"Georgianna."

"Oh alright, alright. But I want you to dance with lots of pretty girls and fall in love."

"I'll be sure and put that on my agenda." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes but patted his suit into it's proper place.

"So, the young lady wearing my gown, is she nice?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you think she'll like it?

"I do."

She hugged her stomach nervously.

"I've got all these butterflies rushing around, one of my designs will actually be worn!"

He kissed her forehead, grinning at her excitement.

"I'll get the photos from the photographer once they're developed. Of course that might be easier to do if I knew what the gown looked like.."

"Uh-uh, NO spoilers. I'll show the pictures and designs to you tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes.

"Remind me again why all the need for secrecy?"

"Because maybe you'll see my gown on a girl, and then you two will dance and drink and fall in love and then I can totally take credit for your relationship and tell your future children how auntie Gigi brought mommy and daddy together!"

Darcy laughed and hugged his baby sister tightly.

"You know what, if all that happens, absolutely you can tell them."

"Promise?"  
"Oh yeah, full credit dearest."

**Shemar took a minute to breathe and survey the room. ** When the band took a break, music played on a state of the art sound system. The rented ballroom looked fantastic and Darcy made a mental note to give Elise a bonus for spending the last 72 hours helping to decorate and arrange the final touches. She'd even gone so far as to continue the twinkling lights out into the gardens for when guests wanted to get some air. Punch, champagne, h'orederves and ices were plentiful, to the delight of all invited. The hardwood floors were polished to gleaming, blue lights were used to further soften the glow of the room and their was a hint of orchids in the air.

Unfortounately, he couldn't find the woman of the hour anywhere. Of course he didn't expect it to be easy, finding one person in a sea of masks. He wasn't even sure what she was wearing. He _did_ however know what Caro was wearing, she was hard to miss in a lime green slinky little number, a slit cut up to her thigh and almost completely backless. And while she looked alright, her constant unwanted advances were growing tiresome. Luckily Bing began to run interference, enough to give him time to find a hiding spot.

**He almost didn't see her, he was so busy looking over his shoulder for Caroline and her bright green claws. **They collided and he steadied the young lady with an arm about the waist, a hair's breath apart. Her midnight blue gown was silk beneath his fingers, shimmering beneath the tea-lights and her mask was glittering with the dust of the stars. Even the feathers alongside the mask and woven in her curls were like a dream.

Shemar Darcy was a business man, a guardian and a man with an analytical mind. He did not believe in love at first sight or fate or even fairytales.

Until her.

It wasn't like the movies, with his heart pounding and fireworks and violins. In fact he wasn't sure he was breathing. He felt.. at peace. Like some great puzzle he'd been working on had finally been completed.

"May I have this dance?" He murmured. She nodded shyly and took his offered hand. They did a box step around the floor, her body molded perfectly to his. Darcy wanted to say something. Or maybe just hold her tighter and let himself drift. Instead, he dipped the mysterious young lady and tried not to notice how soft her skin was beneath his hand.

"I'd like to know your name." He told her. She only smiled and shook her head.

"But suppose I'd like to ask you for another dance? And I'm in a mask as well, you won't know me either- please don't go." He held her small hand fast in his own as she began to pull away.

"Please- I know this seems cliche. I know you don't know me at all and I don't know you. But I'd like to. Won't you give me a chance?"

She hesitated, hand creeping up to remove her mask-

"Alright everyone, it's time for the big reveal! At the stroke of midnight, in masquerade fashion everyone will remove their masks." Mrs. Reynolds instructed from the stage. There was a smattering of applause and excited whispers as enchanted by Taylor Swift resumed playing.

Darcy and the mystery girl shared a look.

_And this is me praying that_

_this was the very first page_

_not where the story will end_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

"Kiss me." He whispered. And she complied as the clock struck twelve. Kissed him so that they shared the same breath and their heartbeats matched.

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to say_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

He reached to take off his mask but she stopped him, breathing out her words.

"Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth."

Darcy was too stunned to follow as she fled from the floor, disappearing from his sight. Almost like a dream he woke too soon from. Only he could still feel the gentle press of her lips against his, the warmth of her hand on the back of his neck.

"Enchanted to meet you Elizabeth."


	14. Chapter 14: Detective Work

**Here it is little darcy's, the next installment. I'm really trying to update more frequently and post chapters once every other week so here we go. However, I'm also working on a novel that I'd like to try and get published so i'm burning the candle at both ends.**

**Chapter 14: Detective work**

"When he's the one I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning..." Elise sang to herself. Two days later and she was still floating on air. The charity masquerade had gone off with only minor hitches. She'd managed to nail down three more clients for Pemberley inc. The icing on the cake came to a rich total of 350,000 dollars, each of the 7 gowns bringing in a great deal of proceeds for the children's benefit.

_And then there was your mystery partner _she mused, smiling at the thought. Her first kiss in nearly four years. And oh but what a kiss it was. Warm and tender, causing a slow burn that began in her toes and rose all the way to the top of her head.

Her only regret was that she had no idea who he was. His face had been more than half covered with a black masquerade mask, etched in gold and covering from the top of his forehead to just below his cheek bones. They'd been unable to hear one another over the music, speaking in near whispers so she didn't even have a voice to go off of. Elise was almost sorry she'd never see him again, he'd felt familiar and unique all at once. With this man she'd been both at ease and full of butterflies. It scared her.

With a sigh, she resumed her work on the thank you notes to the largest contributors. It would do no good to reflect. Elise hadn't even given him an actual name to go off of. For that one night, she was Elizabeth Bennett again. Elizabeth before John. Elizabeth before running, before fear. Before Elizabeth had died and Elise was born.

**Darcy smacked his desk in pure frustration. **He'd checked the invitation list twice already and there wasn't a single Elizabeth on it. There was an Eliza, but she'd left early in the evening according to the coat check registry. There was also a Liz, but she'd been the plus one to her husband's invitation. With no last name and not even a full name to go off of, it seemed his mystery woman would remain exactly that: A mystery.

Still, Shemar had never met a challenge he wouldn't take on. He did have one other clue, a card to a bookstore mixed in with the odds and ends left behind after the party. It smelled strongly of the perfume his partner had been wearing, he assumed it must have fallen from her purse at some point. As with all things, Shemar took stock of the situation and began with the information he knew.

His mystery woman was a little over five feet with dark hair and brown eyes. Her name was Elizabeth, she smelt like orchids and she was a member of a bookstore in the downtown area. He could see her in his mind but the edges were always fuzzy, like a snapshot taken too quickly-

That was it. A picture, there'd been a professional photographer hired for the night, all he had to do was find her picture. Elise would have access to those... he nodded decisively and headed for her office.

**"Bennett? Bennett?" ** She looked up as her boss strode into the office, momentarily startled.

"Sir? What is it? What-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wasn't sure if you were in the office today or not. You could have taken the day off, you certainly deserve it."

Elise smiled at the kind admonition.

"Thank you sir but I don't mind. It's almost peaceful, what with the office being so quiet."

"Still. If you want some time off in the future, it's yours for the asking Bennett."

"Thanks again. Did you need something? Or is this strictly social?" She nodded towards a small fridge in the back near the window . "I even have refreshments."

He grinned and shook his head.

"I was hoping you might have the photos from the gala."

"Not yet, they're still being developed. I could have them sent directly to your office though."

"I'd appreciate that Bennett. Don't work too hard now, alright?"

"I won't."

Satisfied, he returned to his office and left her to her work. As he settled back in his chair, Darcy felt a profound set of satisfaction. He'd had a passing attraction to Elise, he could put such feelings aside now. Obviously he wouldn't have felt such a strong connection to the mystery woman had his feelings for the young woman been serious, right? Nodding to himself he grabbed the phone and dialed up Georgianna. He broke into a large smile as soon as she picked up.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Hello duck, how are you?"

"Miserable, I think- achoo! I'm getting a c- achoo! cold Alex."

He sighed, trying to stamp down the worry that came anytime his baby sister was sick.

"My poor girl. You sound congested already, I'll stop and pick up some medicine on the way home."

"That'd be nice. Mrs. Reynolds dropped by with some soup.. will you bring me sherbert?"

"Don't I always? As much as you can eat Gigi. You rest until I come home and I'll look after you."

"Okay. How come you called? Usually you just text- achoo! me."

He leaned back and propped his feet up on his desk.

"I'll be getting the pictures from the gala back soon, I know you wanted to see how your gown looked. You might even be able to put it in your portfolio duck."

"Really? Oh Alex that's the best! You can't-achoo! hear how excited I am cause I'm losing my voice but I promise I'm going crazy."

Darcy laughed and made a quick kissing noise into the phone.

"Good. I should be getting back to work but I'll try and clock out a little early. You go take a nap, drink lots of fluids-"

"I know, I know. You always-achoo! Say that."

"And you never listen till you're completely snot-filled."

"Eeew gross! I'm hanging up."

Still chuckling, he did the same.

**While Darcy nursed his sister, Elise was hoping to go out to dinner with hers. **It was good to see Darcy smiling and relaxed, even in the office. Usually he was so focused Elise was certain he had a permanent tension knot in his back. She let herself into the apartement, running through dinner options in her head. Chinese? Mexican? Or maybe-

"Elise I'm so sorry."

She glanced up from the mail she'd been flipping through and set the alarm, smiling at her older sibling.

"Hello Jaynie. What on earth are you sorry for? Did you take my red bow again?"

"I wish it was so trivial." She wrung her hands, almost in tears. Elise hurried to Jayne's side, the tension she'd attributed to Darcy now flooding herself.

"What happened?"

"Charlie, he-"

"Did he hurt you? I'll have him arrested, I'll smack him over the head myself-"

"No! No he- oh Elise I didn't know, if I had known I would have stopped him but he wanted it to be surprise and by the time I found out he'd already sent the article in-"

"You have to slow down Jaynie,, you're not making any sense. What article? Start at the beginning."

Her big sister sat down, still highly distraught.

"Charlie Bingley. He had his chief editor write a draft about the charity gala. They put it in a couple of the magazines Charlie owns. The fashion mag, because Caro's dresses were the ones that were on auction. The business mag too, because it concerned Pemberly digital. And since you were the one in charge of planning the event and had come up with the entire idea he- well they put your name in it and a picture, a big one!" Eyes welling she handed over the magazines she'd mentioned, pages are bookmarked concerning the issue.

"Oh my- Jayne he has to take it out!" She flipped through, pictures of her from the business dinner and one that had been blown up, a photo she'd quickly made sure had been removed from the new's letter released once a month at work.

"He can't, I already told him that and he said the magazines had already been printed up and sent out. Elise he doesn't know, he just thought it'd be good business for you and something nice to do since you're my sister. And the articles, they bring attention to the Children's foundation and to Caro's designs-"

"Jayne I don't _care _what it does for business or anybody! If Denny is still in town, if he were to see this-"

"I know, I know. I'm so so sorry Elise."

Elise rose from her seat and began to pace, panic rising in her throat.

"Jaynie what if- if someone sees and- and they tell John-"

"Breathe dear, just breathe. I've called Charlotte, did it as soon as I was through talking to Charlie. She says you can come stay with her until we know for sure things are safe. And Charlie said he would try and call the distributors, say there was a major misprint and to hold the magazines so a retraction can be made. I promise we'll get this sorted out, we'll keep you safe."

Sick to her stomach with fear, Elise tried to focus on taking steady, even breaths.

"When.. when can I go?"

"Early tomorrow morning. I've got the address, you can take my car. I packed most of what you might need but go and look it over in case I missed something."

"I'll have to call in.. take some time off work-"

"Time off or maybe see about handling things on your laptop for awhile."

"Right. Laptop.."

Jayne took her sister into her arms, hugging her tightly and smoothing her hair.

"You'll be safe there. And safe here too, we'll do whatever it takes. Everything's gonna be okay."


	15. Chapter 15: Her esteemed Madame

**Hello little darcy's! You don't know what it was to try an get this chapter up, I had a surgical procedure last Monday and then got sick on top of it ugh.. anywho if this chapter is a bit incoherent, it's the pain medication talking poppets. And also earlier this week was NATIONAL WHY I WRITE DAY! I write because of all you lovelies, because of every book author who has let me live another's life, because I want to inspire imagination and emotions. Just a quick reminder, this story will be updated every other week.**

**Chapter 15: Her esteemed Madame**

Darcy hung up the phone, at a level of anxiety reserved only for Georgianna or Mrs. Reynolds.

He'd just received a phone call from an incredibly upset Elise Bennett who'd been doing her very best not to seem upset. It seemed she had changed her mind and _would _be taking some time off, if it wasn't too much trouble and she planned on working from home, no really everything was fine thank you SO much for asking and have a good evening sir, goodbye.

And that was that.

He'd try to continue working but 20 minutes later the screen in front of him was still as blank as when he'd begun. It wasn't often Shemar found himself distracted, but Elise Bennett had a way of being the exception. A call to Charlie usually would have helped and Shemar rang him up but it did little to ease his concerns.

"Hey Charlie, was checking to see if you wanted to grab a bite after work-"

"Sorry Alex, I've got a major misprint fiasco on my hands."

His normally easy-going pal sounded near frantic.

"Anything I can do to help? I could send an editing team over-"

"I don't think Elise would spit on me if I was on fire at this point, much less help with the retraction."

"What did you do to Elise?!"

Mouth dry, Darcy could feel the knot in his stomach begin to churn and tighten. Was that why she had called? Was she injured? Afraid?

"I didn't mean to Alex! I thought she'd like it but-"

"Like what?"

"And then Jayne and I fought and Elise left town-"

"Charlie _what what did you do to Elise."_

"I put her picture in one of the magazines, on a three page spread. I I guess she's really sensitive about that, she has some kind of body issues. I swear if I had known I never would have-"

"I know Charlie. And I'm sure they know that too. I have to go now though."

"Wait! If Elise calls in would you apologize for me?"

"Sure thing big guy."

"Thanks."

Settling the phone back down on its hook, Darcy felt… fear. He was afraid and he realized this with no small amount of surprise He was afraid for Elise. For what this fiasco may have done to her, had she had a relapse? He hoped she hadn't put herself in danger because of an innocent mistake. He hoped that she would come back to work soon. He hoped… all he could do, it seemed, was to hope.

No, he could do more. Show some sign of support from the company, maybe send flowers? But where to send them, Charlie said she'd left town-

"Excuse me sir, there's a package for you." One of the interns rapped on the door politely, bringing Darcy out of his musings and back to the here and now.

"Thank you Thomas.." The young man nodded a welcome and left Darcy alone with a large manilla envelope. As it turned out to the photographs from the gala, Shemar was overcome with weariness. He'd been so impatient to get these pictures, to find his mystery partner but now all he could think about was Elise.

Growing increasingly frustrated and overwhelmed, it took everything Shemar had not to simply tear the envelope open. However that might ruin the pictures so he forced himself to use his letter opener.

Even in his lousy mood, Shemar could appreciate the fine quality of the photos. There were several of the ballroom itself, a few taken as though as person were looking up at the glass rooftop to the starry heavens above. The photographer had also managed to catch what appeared to be snapshots of moments in time. Couples dancing, partners suspended in one another's arms with the surrounding people colorful blurs in the background.

A photo in embossed gold laying against a line of fairy lights told the time and date of the event, another picture following it showed a tray of fluted champagne glasses, sparkling under the ethereal lights. Shemar passed through these listlessly, nearly missing the first photo of his mystery woman. As soon as he found it though he was combing through the pictures, gathering every single one that showed so much as her shoe. Hopefully he could find more clues.

She'd made her way about the room, checking the decorations, speaking with the guest presenter.. there she was speaking with Mrs. Reynolds-

_Bennett!?_

**After a frantic night and pulling over twice to be sick, Elise finally found herself in Charlotte's driveway. ** Her old friend had done well for herself, living in a sprawling cottage with Ivy crawling up the cobblestone walls and a neatly mowed lawn out front. A well trodden stone path led to a grey weathered gate and she could see white shutters open, perhaps airing out the house for her arrival. Duffel bag over one shoulder, suitcase rolling behind her Elise walked up to the house, smiling as Charlotte flung open the door.

"I was so worried! Jayne called, you can stay as long as you want hun." Charlotte reassured her, helping with the bags.

"Charlotte if- I don't want you caught in the crossfires. I can stay in a hotel-"

"Shut your face. You're staying here, discussion over."

Elise smiled , hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Char."

"Anytime bestie. Let's get you settled in."

She led the weary girl in, stopping in the mudroom to take her jacket and hang it. It had a bench to sit on and remove shoes, and an air of lemon hung about the white walls. Cubbies were built in as resting places for bags and boots and Elise was instantly set at ease. This front entrance gave way to a large and comfortable looking living room, complete with fireplace, flat screen and over-stuffed gray couches. French doors led to a patio and backyard, while Charlotte informed her the swinging door on the right was an entrance to an equally spacious kitchen.

They made their way past this however and Charlotte showed her to the guest room with a bathroom attached. It was a simple space, the large bed inviting and pillowy while the pale green walls left the room's occupants feeling at peace. She flipped on the little light sitting on top of the night stand and smiled, squishing her toes in the plush carpeting.

"It's perfect Char. It even has book shelves!"

Her old friend laughed.

"I figured you'd like that. And the shower's great, wait till you see the settings on the shower head! Bliss, lemme tell you."

"Maybe I'll take a nap and give that a go."

"Good idea. When you're ready maybe we could go get lunch?"  
"Sounds great."

"Mmmkay, towels are on the dresser, just holler if you need something."

"Will do."

She managed to keep smiling until Charlotte shut the door, then flopped back as the events of the past few hours caught up to her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, finally releasing all her pent up fear and anger from the situation at hand.

**Refreshed from her nap and newly showered, Elise came out into the living room, still rubbing her wet hair as Charlotte picked up the ringing phone. **She watched her old friend roll her eyes but maintain a cordial tone all the same.

"David- yes I agree it's very exciting but- No I can't, I have comp-" Sighing heavily, she set the phone down on the shabby-chic country blue coffee table and pressed a button.

"You're on speaker David."

"Excellent! As I stated previously, my most esteemed employer, Madame De Bourgh, has invited myself and you Charlotte to dinner in her _home. _We couldn't possibly decline, to do so would be of such great insult she might never recover! While I recognize you've company, I'm certain they'll understand that such a friendly visit couldn't possibly take precedence."

Elise glared at the phone while Charlotte rolled her eyes yet again.

"I haven't seen them in awhile so-"

"Charlotte I must insist you attend. We cannot afford to displease Madame-"

As he rambled on, Charlotte stepped closer to Elise.

"He won't stop until I agree. But why don't you come along? I can say you're a business associate, hoping to make some new contacts." Charlotte whispered. Elise hesitated.

"I wanted to keep a low profile."

"I know. But trust me when I say David will do enough talking for the three of us. And we don't have to stay long, we'll have dinner and come right back. And no one will know you there."

She bit her lip and gave it another moment before replying. Charlotte would never let anyone get to her, she'd be protective to the end. And a change of pace _would_ be nice..

"Okay. I'll go."

"Great! David, send me the information. We'll be there."

"I'll have to inform Madame and ask, however she is truly all that is generous and good. Surely she won't mind adding another, especially when that person could gain so much from her wisdom and experience. Who shall I say is in attendance?"

"Miss Bennett."

"Very well. Miss Bennett, wear whatever you have that's best and I'm sure Madame will be pleased by your efforts. Naturally it'll be unfortunate but Madame understands there are many who must live far below her own proud means. I'll see you this evening, goodbye!"

After hanging up, Charlotte laughed, embarrassed.

"I know, he's awful."  
"Then why put up with it?"

Charlotte grinned.

"That's the clever thing. Ms. De Bourgh is already aware that David rubs people the wrong way.

She also knows that all his talk doesn't exactly inspire a work crew. The longer I stay, the more business she sends my way. I'm pretty sure I'll be heading a site of the company any day now, especially since they're building a new location about 50 miles over. David would get that since he's my head and I take his job."

Elise smiled back, but a bit uncomfortably.

"Kinda cut-throat isn't it?"  
"It can be. But I work really hard and I think I'd ready to take on more. Anyway, we should probably start getting ready. You can borrow something of mine if you want."

"That's alright, Jayne packed my stuff so there were jumpers and dresses and what not."

"Janie never changes does she?"  
"Nope, she's still the beautiful angel she's always been." Elise answered fondly, before making her way back to the guest room.


	16. Chapter 16: I like my choices

**Hi little Darcy's! You all were so quiet last chapter, I hope that the story is to your liking. A heads up, I'm a bit inspired by the 2005 P&amp;P Version with Kira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen so there may be a rainy scene coming up ;) (course for all you firth fans out there, I could just as easily put in a lake scene,wouldn't that be something?) So review and let me know what you think. Also, should we get a conversation between Elise and Richard? Chime in, lemme know! **

**Chapter 16: I like my choices**

As they made their way to the home of Madame De Bourgh, Charlotte filled her friend in on the intricacies of a dinner with the lady.

"She's very particular about these dinners. Everything is just so, and a calculated move down to the seating arrangements. David says it's because she likes to get to know possible business associates on a more personal level. But honestly, i'd be willing to bet it's so she can have a leg up and inside information."

Elise smoothed her navy blue sheath dress down and tried to calm her nerves.

"Suppose she asks me where I come from?"

Charlotte smiled sympathetically, picking up on her friend's anxiety.

"We'll just tell her you work for a media company and were hoping to collect some fresh ideas for projects. Madame can be brusque but she knows what she's doing and loves an oppertunity to , it'll probably be just us, her daughter is usually there.. maybe a couple friends. Nothing large, it'll all be very intimate."

The cab pulled up to a sprawling old Victorian home, waiting at the iron gates to be buzzed in. As they made their way up the long drive, Elise couldn't help but stare at the rather imposing home they would be having dinner in. Made of solid stone, it was the size of a small mansion and pillars stood proudly as the cabbie stepped out to open the door for the two women.

Charlotte paid the man while Elise continued to take everything in. Elm trees lined the drive, to one side was what looked to be a large garden. When they rang the bell, a smartly dressed doorman answered, taking their coats and a maid led them into the dining area, where a few others mingled. Between the oriental rugs and the solid mahogany dining table, Elise didn't see how one could ever relax in such a place.

"This place it's- it's so-"

"Like something from a regency film, I wholeheartedly agree. Miss Bennett, lovely to see you again. I was unaware Charlotte had invited such a lovely companion along." David Collins finished for her, giving a rather moist kiss to her hand in greeting.

"Um.. it certainly is an experience."

He beamed, seeming to have few expressions besides lecherous, sneering and sniveling suck up.

"I concur! Madame always makes a point of commenting on what a difference I bring to a gathering. Consider yourself to be most fortuitous, one in such a lowly position as yourself does not often have the oppertunity to dine with the likes of Madame De Bourgh. But as I always tell my employees, remember to speak with humility, mind your station in life and all will be well. Truly sound advice, wouldn't you agree?"

She didn't, in fact Elise was preparing to tell him where he could go shove it when she was interrupted by the last person she'd expected to see.

"Bennett?"

Elise turned, startled and at a loss as she met Shemar Darcy's own confused gaze.

"Sir. You're… hello."  
"Hello. I thought you were taking time off?"

"I was- am! I am."

Yet again, Collins decided it was his place to butt in.

"Surely you were aware Madame is Mr. Darcy's Aunt? It's common knowledge, really Miss Bennett I would think-"

A gong rang and a servant signaled the beginning of the meal as Madame Catherine De Bourgh entered the room. A woman of noble bearing, her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun, away from the face with one lone streak of grey running through. The african american woman walked to her seat, clad in a royal purple evening gown, and a touch of gold at her throat with the chain she wore. One slim hand raised, gesturing for the others to be seated and when she was spoke it was with an air of one used to having their orders obeyed.

"You all have place cards to show where you shall sit for the duration of the meal. Charlotte, I invited you, not your company and so I was hard-pressed to find a seat for your friend. However, I've decided to sit her across from-"

"Hi Auntie! Sorry I'm late, Traffic was hell on earth. What's cookin, you made something good I hope."

In strode Richard FitzWilliam Darcy, in all his suited and charming glory. Typically late but often the lively spark of any party, he stooped to kiss his Aunt's cheek, grinning widely while she tried hard to maintain her stern countenance.

"Richard if i've told you once I've told you a thousand times-"

"I know, and I really am sorry. I meant to be on time but there was awful traffic and then someone had a pile up accident on the high-way."

"So long as you're safe, I suppose I will forgive you this once."

"You're the best love."

"I insist you wash up though."

He looked as though he'd like to protest but Shemar intervened.

"Aunt Catherine is right, your hands are probably filthy. Come on, I'll help you. Excuse us please aunt."

Before he could say anything else, Shemar ushered him to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Dude I can wash my own-"

"She's here!"

"Who?"

"Elise."

Richard's eyes widened.

"Wait, as in Elise _Bennett?_ Your crush Elise Bennett?"

"I already told you I don't-"

"Come off it Alex. Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing even _akin _to romantic feelings for her and I'll drop it."

Darcy colored, and was silent. And while Richard enjoyed every opportunity of harassing his cousin, it was easy to see this Elise Bennett had gotten under the man's skin.

"Okay… so play nice and find a way to get her alone. Ask her to dinner or a movie."

"I- I don't think now is the best time."

"Alex it's never the best time with you. You always put work and-"

"No Rich, I mean it. She called in to take off work, Charlie said he'd upset her and her sister told him Elise would be out of town. Elise is one of the most dedicated people i've ever met, she wouldn't just leave as suddenly as she did."

Richard scrubbed his hands, drying them on a soft linen towel as he thought over this new information.

"I could talk to her. Use the Darcy charm, see what I can get out of her."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like a scam!"

"Then I'm afraid, dear cousin, you'll have to come up with a new plan. If you care so much than show her."

"Couldn't… couldn't you just talk with her at dinner? At least put her at ease, Aunt Catherine is already starting in on her."

"Making nice with the future in-laws happens to be my specialty!"

When Darcy did nothing to deny this, including correcting his phrasing of the relationship between Shemar and Elise, Richard grinned. For his overly stoic cousin to so concern himself a woman, she must really be something special. And while his favorite pastime was bugging Shemar mercilessly, Richard was also incredibly protective. Spy, enchantress or everyday girl, whatever Elise was he was going to make sure her intentions towards Shemar were nothing but good.

**As dinner was served, Darcy found himself closely watching Elise.** She seemed well enough, making polite conversation and even laughing at a few things Richard said. Not at all the frantic and distraught woman he'd been expecting.

Upon discovery of the identity of his mystery woman, Darcy had choked on the sip of coffee he'd taken and spent the next five minutes coughing and attempting to breathe. This brought on a short but intense panic attack and when he eventually able to calm himself down his hands were shaking when he picked up the photos again.

His mystery woman was Bennett. Elise Bennett. That "fleeting attraction" he'd tried so hard to deny was now firmly anchored and he was now at a complete loss on how to pursue. Or if he should even attempt perusal? He knew he hadn't felt like this before but he also knew whatever was in her past, _that _would be the main hurdle to overcome.

Unfortunately it seemed his family had no intention of helping. While Richard appeared to be doing his best to set her at ease, every time their aunt spoke Darcy cringed internally. And as dinner wore on it, it only grew worse.

"Miss Bennett. Might I ask what you do for work?"

"Oh I-"

"In fact, she is your nephew's secretary Madame. She also assisted in the recent gala." Collins volunteered, practically preening under Madame De Bourgh's attention.

"A _secretary? _Well my dear nothing to be ashamed of, I myself began as a secretary."

"With due respect ma'am, I never said I was ashamed. Working at Pemberley is a great opportunity and an amazing place to work." Elise

insisted, not noticing Darcy's surprise at her outspokenness.

"I can't disagree with you there. See to it that you don't squander such a chance. But if you work there, might I ask what on earth you're doing here on personal time?"

"Again, with due respect, I would like my personal time to remain exactly that- personal, ma'am."

All at the table looked shocked, save Richard who was grinning widely.

"Madame De Bourgh, forgive her for such impudence. Miss Bennett is unaccustomed to such finery and is unaware of-"

"Was it impudence Mr. Collins? Is it impudence to be uncomfortable answering personal questions at a table full of people you know little to nothing about?"

All eyes turned to focus on Darcy, who himself seemed surprised at his outburst.

"F-forgive me sir I meant no-"

"Aunt Catherine, how is Anne? I haven't gotten to talk with her much recently." He didn't care if it seemed rude to cut Collins off, the need to protect Elise from prying eyes was too strong.

"She's doing poorly, but that's not unusual for Anne. She'll be joining us after dinner though, she used this time to rest. Be sure to say hello, you don't come round near often enough Alexander."

Accustomed to his Aunt's near constant scoldings and domineering attitude, he merely nodded in response and started on his food again. As the others followed suit, he glanced up at Elise. Her eyes met his and she offered a small smile, mouthing,

"_Thank you Shemar."_

Before focusing back on her meal. And it was in that moment his decision was made: he was completely in love with Elise Bennett and would not rest until she knew it.


	17. Chapter 17: The one with the looks

**Little Darcy's it has come to my attention some of you are a bit confused by the character names. Naturally, now that more are coming into the story, it can be a bit difficult to keep track. So here's a quick guide for all my lovelies:**

**SHEMAR DARCY: FULL NAME- FitzWilliam Alexander Shemar Darcy. Comes from strong line of Darcy's, lineage mixed but predominantly African American. His mother, an african american, insisted upon the name Shemar while his father wished to continue the family name. Thus, this compromise was reached. Because FitzWilliam is an old family name but outdated, his family members and friends call him Alex. He tells Elise to call him Shemar, setting her apart from any other groups he associates within his life.**

**CHARACTER MODELED AFTER: MR. FITZWILLIAM DARCY**

**ELISE BENNETT: FULL NAME- ELIZABETH ALEXANDRA BENNETT. Due to a past which is still being explained in this story, Elizabeth was forced to change her name. She now goes by Elise to avoid being found out. **

**CHARACTER MODELED AFTER: ELIZABETH BENNETT**

**JOHN WICKHAM: FULL NAME- JONATHAN GEORGE WICKHAM. Truthfully, I mixed up my Austen stories. However, in this story John is a rather sordid character and little more than a criminal so I have decided he goes by John or Johnny to avoid suspicion. John Wickham is known to the Darcy family as George Wickham.**

**CHARACTER MODELED AFTER: GEORGE WICKHAM**

**COUSIN RICHARD: FULL NAME- RICHARD FITZWILLIAM DARCY. Known as Richard or "Rich" He is a fun-loving confirmed bachelor who befriends Elise. He is also older than and very close to his cousin, Shemar Darcy.**

**CHARACTER MODELED AFTER: COLONEL FITZWILLIAM **

**Hopefully that will clear up some of the confusion. Also, we seem to be divided. Should Darcy and Elise get closer or shall there be a large falling out? I'd like to keep the pace moving without leaving out important details so review and let me know!**

**Chapter 17: The one with the looks**

After dinner the group gathered in the sitting room and Elise found herself yet again the victim of Madame De Bourgh's overly controlling ways.

"Miss Bennett, I notice your interest in my piano. Do you play at all?"

Her hand yanked away from the instrument as though she were burned.

"I did play a little when I was younger but I didn't keep up with it."

Madame sighed heavily, as though the idea of not being at least a concert pianist depressed her.

"You see, this is why you're only a secretary with Pemberley, as opposed to a higher position."

"Because I don't play the piano anymore?" She could see Charlotte sighing quietly and Collins looking appalled.

"Because it means you easily give up. It says much about your work ethic."

"I agree Madame! It shows disregard for hard work. Not only that, but if you are content this way then you must have very little ambition." Collins chimed in.

"Beg your pardon Madame De Bourgh, but-"

"None of that is true."

The group looked up, with varying reactions while Darcy stepped forward, once again defending Elise this evening.

"Miss Bennett happens to be one of the most determined and hard working people I've ever known. She puts everyone at ease, takes great pride in her work and she's a nice person in general. So if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss something other than tearing into Elise's character."

The awkward silence was broken suddenly by Anne's entrance, saving Darcy from his Aunt's scathing reply.

"Hello Mama- Rich, Alex! I didn't know you'd be coming for the evening too!"

Elise watched the men swoop in, giving their cousin bear hugs on the part of Richard and kisses from Darcy. The woman currently holding their affectionate attention was small, almost waif like in how thin she was and eyes too big for her face. Everything about her person suggested delicacy, even her voice flute like and barely audible. Despite this, she was obviously thrilled to see her relatives and Elise found herself envious of the exchange.

"Look at you little one, not so little anymore! A full fledged adult!" Richard teased, pinching her cheeks lightly. She giggled but grew quiet as her mother reproved the young man.

"That's quite enough Richard, you know your cousin isn't well. Anne, come over here and sit with me, I've got your favorite afghan."

"But mama I-"

"You've already been out and about today, you don't need to push yourself anymore."

With only a small sigh, the girl did as told.

"There, isn't that better? Miss Bennett, my daughter enjoys music. Go play something for us."

"I'm really not-"

"I think there's some sheet music over there."

Doing her best not to scowl, Elise stood slowly and went to take a seat the piano. Despite her initial nerves she needn't have worried, a few notes in nobody seemed to be paying her any attention.

"Hi there."

Nobody accept Richard it seemed.

"Hello. Your Darcy's- I mean Mr. Darcy's cousin, right?"

He settled in a chair near to the piano and offered a friendly smile.

"Yeah that's me. You call him Darcy?"

"Sometimes." She admitted, glancing at the sheet music.

"He's mentioned you a couple of times I think. Apparently you did some really stellar work on the gala. I even saw a few pictures. As much as it pains me to say, it seems dear Aunt Catherine was completely wrong about you. A day to be marked on the calendars, cause that never happens." He joked and she couldn't help but laugh along with him. He glanced over her shoulder, nodding with interest while she continued her playing.

"This is a pretty good song. Do you play any other instruments?"

"I used to play the cello."

"Wow, I can barely play the spoons."

She grinned and turned to the next sheet.

"I'm sure you're a spoon aficionado."

"Beautiful, witty and musical.. what's the catch? Lemme guess, you have an evil twin!"

"Not that I know of."

He shook his head.

"But that's how it always goes, like in the movies? An evil twin lurking in the shadows, just waiting to ruin the happy love affair of the sibling who never knew her. Mwuaahaahaahaa!"

Elise cracked up at his lame evil laugh and Richard could see why his cousin was interested in the young woman. As stated, she had looks, a killer smile and had interesting things to contribute to conversation. But as he'd also said.. there was always a catch. So what was hers?

"Alright, not an evil twin. A tragic past then?"

The formerly warm smile chilled to ice and emptiness.

"Perhaps I'm the monster. A plot twist for building suspense."

He tread carefully now, wondering what he'd said wrong to make her be so cold.

"Perhaps.. I can't say I'd see you as Frankenstein though, too pretty for that."

"Vampire maybe. I hear they have a very edgy look."

Her body language was relaxing again so obviously making light of the situation worked. But she soon fell silent, looking over the sheet music and it gave him a chance to study the woman before him. His cousin had a type but usually they were tall, thin and replaceable. If he even bothered. In actuality, Gigi was usually his date to events-

"Penny for your thoughts Richard."

"Call me Rich. So what's it like, working for my cousin?"

"Yes, do tell Bennett."

She looked up, grinning when she found Darcy staring back.

"Well… he's a beast when he hasn't had his coffee. And if he misses lunch man. Then we're really in for it."

Richard laughed while Darcy flushed. Had it been a work setting she would have worried. But Elise had had enough of being told how to behave and think for the evening.

"None of that is true, is it? I strive to be fair and amicable-"

"Relax Darcy. I'm teasing you."

"You're very good at it too."

"You just make it so easy Shemar."

At the use of his name Darcy beamed, while Richard tried not to fall out of his chair in surprise.

"You call Alex... Shemar?"

"Yeah… on occasion. Why, is that weird?"

He began to sputter a reply but was cut off by a quick and discreet stomp of the instep on Darcy's part.

"Nah, he just likes looking for chances to have a laugh at my expense. Sorry, not this time cuz. Actually, since we ran into one another, would you like to have lunch tomorrow? My treat. You're invited too Richard."

Sweating bullets he just avoided sighing in audible relief when she nodded.

"Sounds good. Thanks Darcy."

"Same. I'm ordering lobster!"

"Don't even think about it Richard."


	18. Chapter 18: A change of circumstance

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on a novel I'd like to try and get published. However, I will tell you that we are about to get some trouble going. The general consensus seems to be Darcy and Elise need to hurry up and get together though, so we're gonna bring things to a head. Also, I own nothing. Be safe, kisses to my little Darcy's and look out for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18: A change of circumstance**

"Elise? Are you here?"  
"Living room Char."

Charlotte came in, a plate full of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Elise was snuggled under her favorite blanket, curled up on the couch with a legal pad in front of her.

"I wasn't sure if I would see much of you today." Charlotte began casually.

"Yeah I.. I guess I've been a little busy."

"A little?"

Elise helped herself to a cookie, not sure if she liked where this was going.

"You said I needed to get out more."

"Seems you followed my advice." Charlotte quipped. She sighed when Elise didn't smile back.

"Sweetie I'm just teasing. Truthfully I was hoping…" She broke off and it was Elise's turn to prod.

"You were hoping for what Char?"

"I.. this is stupid, I know. I just thought we could dish about Darcy. Like we used to do with your other dates, you remember? I know you're in a different place. I know our friendship has changed and before you deny it, it's true. Four years have gone by, of course we're different. I just… I really really missed my best friend. And I'm really, _really _hoping I can get her back one day." She admitted.

While the two had briefly touched on her absence, Elise was hesitant to bring up their time apart. Some days, Charlotte was all smiles and others she'd behave differently then Elise remembered. They were still trying to get back into a rhythm and this was just another step in the chain.

So instead of hugging her or getting emotional, Elise decided to try and add another link.

"I think he wants to kiss me."

Charlotte's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yeah. Sometimes, he gets the look, you know? The one where he's looking at your lips and it's like you're both holding your breath.. but he hasn't yet."

"Well do you wanna kiss him?"

"I.. wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"No, what's weird is that you're still worried it would be weird. For the last two weeks you two have been together near every day. Lunch, brunch, breakfast, walks, the museum, the pier, you're as good as dating!"

Elise sighed, munching on her cookie.

"He could just be being nice Char."

"Nobody spends that much time with a person they don't like." She retorted, taking her own cookie.

"Then we're just friends."

"Yeah a friend where he pays for every meal."

"I bought lunch on the pier!"

"So what's the hold up?"

Elise sighed again, leaning against her old friend's shoulder.

"Why would he want me Charlotte? He's.. He's the CEO of one of the largest companies in the country. He comes from old money, he has gorgeous female friends, how do I compete with that?"

Charlotte scowled.

"You don't. You just be you. Cause that's who he likes. Come on Elise, I've seen you two together. He makes you smile so much. You remember, that first walk you came back from? You couldn't stop grinning."

"Well yeah…"

"I happen to know you're a fantastic person. And maybe he _likes _being around someone normal."

She smiled slightly at her old friend.

"Normal?"  
"Yeah you know, not the type to put caviar on the grocery list when they're on a budget."

The pair laughed as there was a knock at the door.

"I think I know that knock."

Elise let out a slow breath and stood, going to the front.

"Remember. Normal. Nice and Normal."

She nodded and opened the door, a smiling instantly breaking out onto her face. Darcy smiled back at her.

"Hey. I was in the neighborhood and wondered if you might want to join me for a walk."

"I'm very fond of walking."

"Yes. Yes, I know."

They might have stayed there smiling at one another all day if Charlotte hadn't intervened.

"Hey Darcy! Here to take Elise out?"  
He reddened and stepped back.

"Err.. yeah. That's the plan anyway, if she doesn't mind."

"She doesn't mind at all! In fact she could stand to use some fresh air. Have fun, here's your sweater purse and keys, text me if you're gonna be late!"

And with that Elise was nudged outside, the door locked behind her.

**There was a tense air as they walked, Elise embarrassed at Charlotte's antics and Darcy uncertain of how to start up conversation. **Finally, Shemar broke the silence.

"So Charlotte was pretty subtle but I think she wanted us to walk together."

Elise laughed, even under her blushing.

"Sorry about that. She thinks you're a really good guy I swear."

"Glad to hear I have the best friend approval. I thought for sure she'd hate my guts after I forgot enough honey walnut shrimp at lunch lunch the other day."

"Charlotte takes her shrimp very seriously."

"Can't fault her for that."

They continued to walk along, hands occasionally touching and stealing glances at one another. Having gotten to spend time with the man on even footing, he made a terrific friend. Elise thought back to the list she'd been making back at the cottage, of everything she knew of the him. The pros and cons of caring for such a man.

He was a protective older brother, who never smiled so big as when he was talking about his baby sister. He worked hard and was proud of the company he'd built but he could relax too. He was caring and kind, he admitted to his mistakes and made her feel safe.

But was it enough?

"Let's sit down here, it's a great spot."

"Okay."

**Internally, Darcy had been giving himself pep talks as he and Elise made their way through the park.** For the past two weeks, he'd been trying to work up the courage to tell Elise that he was the man she'd danced with at the masquerade. Luckily, Richard had talked him out of using the "L" word just yet but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

While she could be distant, Elise was funny and sweet and her smile could light up the scene miles away. He snuck a peek at her now as they came to one of the hills on the scenic little route and stretched out beneath the canopy of oak trees.

"Bennett?"  
"Hmm?"She stretched beside him, turning her face up to the sun.

'Would.. would you consider us friends?"

"I'd like it if I could."

"Feel free to."

His heart sped up as she smiled.

"I will then. And anyway, haven't we talked about this before?"

"Right. Would you.."

This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Would I what?"

_Just tell her. Just tell her how you feel._

"Would you uh.. um, mind if we move over a bit? Sun's harsh in my eyes."

She looked disappointed. Did that mean she felt the same? As she began to scoot over, he laced his fingers through hers.

"Darcy wha-"

"I was the man you danced with at the masquerade."

He nearly groaned aloud when she froze.

"You were what?"  
"When enchanted was playing, we slow danced. I asked you to kiss me and after you did, you told me your name was Elizabeth. I can't get you out of my head and I don't mean to be pushy or intrude on your space.r- or disrespect your space. But you're not working directly under me and at least while you're here, away from the company I just thought perhaps we might- might have dinner. Together. With romantic undertones. Is what I'm saying. Which you can also say no to."

Rambling finished, a flood of about a billion different ways to say no ran through his mind.

_Thanks Darcy but you're a workaholic so no._

_Richard would have asked me out a lot smoother, can I have his number?_

_I hate your hair, sorry- _

"Would Thursday be alright?"

"I'm sorry?"

He looked up, frowning at her smile.

"You said you wanted to have dinner. Would Thursday work? I'd like to get something to wear."

"You're… saying yes?"  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"My hair is stupid!"

Did he really just blurt that out? What was it about this woman that made him- she was laughing. Was she laughing at him?

"What's so funny?"  
"You are. Shemar, we've technically been through some milestones at this point. You've seen my place. Seen me panicking. We've danced, we've kissed.. we've had dinner before. I- I like you. And I guess you like me-"

"I do! So much. And you deserved better than me stammering like a school boy-"

Once again she surprised him. She cut him off with a kiss, moving away so fast he almost wondered if he had imagined it.

"It's kinda what sold me on the idea. So Thursday?"

Smiling widely now, he squeezed her hand.

"Thursday."


	19. Chapter 19:Blood in the water

**Little darcy's I am having serious writers block, not to mention concern the entire story is rubbish. So if you have a moment, words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 19: Blood in the water**

She checked her lipstick one last time before carefully making her way back into the restaurant. Elise had been waiting for the customary nerves to settle in her stomach, but was pleasantly surprised to find only excitement. The thrill had stayed for most of their meal.

After she'd gotten back from their walk, she'd proceeded to tell Charlotte every detail. Eventually, 3 mugs of tea and two bowls of fruit salad later, Elise had realized why this felt so different.

She could remember dates before John. She also remembered how smooth and charming John himself had been when attempting to win her over.

Darcy though had been awkwardly adorable. The fact that a man who was normally so eloquent could get nervous asking her out was a bit of a confidence boost.

Besides this, their evening was catered to showing her a good time. To making her laugh, not stare in awe or fret over how much the linen napkins cost. Their restaurant was cosy and cheerful, right on the water.

"The shrimp scampi here is phenomenal. Your taste buds will go straight to heaven." He promised, looking over the list of appetizers.

"Actually I um…. I don't really care for seafood."

"Oh that's alright. The lemon chicken with linguine is top notch too."

"If you insist." She joked and ordered exactly that.

**Dinner through, Darcy lead her to the next part part of their date.**

He made a brief stop at the car, grabbing a blanket and something hidden beneath it.

"What's that?"

"A surprise."

He walked her down to the beach, a spot fairly secluded but where lights from the shops and restaurants were still visible. Darcy spread the blanket carefully and then held up a bucket and two shovels.

"I remember you wishing you could collect some of the things we found in the sand the last time we walked here. I thought I should be

prepared."

She lit up and immediately took a shovel, glad she'd chosen the more casual outfit of a peach sundress and cardigan as opposed to cocktail wear. With the sun getting low she took off down the beach with childish excitement, Darcy chuckling behind her.

Together they searched the sand, finding opaque shells and chunks of sea glass. Elise cooed over a small turtle, whom they christened Stanley before carefully bringing him back to the water. By the time they got back to the blanket, both were wet, sand covered and grinning like maniacs.

"I think I'm going to make a necklace from the sea glass, it's so pretty!"

"It'll look nice on you."

She smiled impishly.

"I thought it'd cheer me up since you wouldn't let me keep Stanley."

"He's happier by the water."

"What if he had no turtle buddies?"

Darcy considered this briefly while dumping sand from his shoes.

"Then maybe he had a turtle family. A turtle girlfriend or a turtle spouse or something."

"And little turtle babies!"

"Yes, four of them." He nodded decisively, studying their sandy treasures. She grinned, knees tucked under her chin.

"Mmhm. Henry is the oldest. He's a very smart turtle who will probably get a scholarship to water college."

"Let's not forget Thomas. He's the quiet artistic one." He reminded her.

"There's one in every family."

"Mmhm and the last boy… Sebastian."

"He hates his name so he goes by Seb."

"He's the rebel then?"  
"Yeah, I think so. But there's still the last one, I think Stanley has a baby girl turtle."

"The question is what did he name her?"

Enjoying their game, she shrugged and both took a minute to think it over. She'd hardly noticed the sun easing it's way down beneath the waters, or the way the twilight approached to help tuck it into bed for the night. In fact, she'd noticed nothing but him. The way his mouth quirked at the corners when he was amused. The rough pad of his fingertips when they brushed her skin while they'd been digging. The fact that despite their joking, he wasn't berating her or speaking condescendingly. He really was coming up with an entire existence for one little turtle and thinking nothing of it.

"Lucy?" He finally suggested. She nodded.

"Lucy. A real turtle's girl."

"And so when we found him, he was actually on his way home. He'll go on and tell his family all about the strange creatures who hoisted him miles above the earth, and said words he didn't understand before letting him go back to the water. Ice cream?"

"Not tonight, it's getting late…"

"So it is."

He began to say something but stopped, instead gathering up their loot and the blanket, helping her stand up. Elise began to pull away as she stood, only to be held fast by her hand in his. Shocked, her head snapped up.

"Is this okay?"

She had a way out, here he was offering it to her.

"I..."

She could leave right now. And he wouldn't treat her any differently.

"We should-"

"Your hand is really warm."

He paused and then up went his lips, too kind for a smirk and too genuine for cruelty to follow it.

"I'm kind of like a furnace, sorry."

"It feels.. it feels good. After the water and all, it's getting kind of chilly anyway."

He wrapped the blanket around her small frame and still holding on walked her back to the car. Neither let go the entire ride back and when he walked her to the door she grabbed onto him again.

"Thank you for tonight. Really. It was wonderful."

"Thank you. I had a great time. Maybe.. we could repeat it sometime?"

Well shyness was certainly a new side to her normally confident and rather impressive boss. It looked good on him though.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Okay. I'll um.. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You better."

He grinned.

"Yes ma'am. Good night."

"Good night."

He started down the path while she turned to open the door. She felt almost.. disappointed somehow? She tried to push the feeling aside when he called to her.

"Elise?"

"Yes?"

He jogged back to her, pulling her to him and kissing her in one smooth move. The disappointment was replaced by a stupid smile across her features.

"Sorry, I should have asked first-"

"Next time."

"Next time?"

Elise smiled teasingly and feeling more confident then she had in ages, actually winked at him.

"Yes. Next time."

Satisfied, she went in and closed the front door behind her, sagging down to the ground. Had she just done that? Had they really..? And a next time.. he was going to call her and there would be a next time.

"Elise? Is that you hon?"

It felt like a dream and an awakening all at once.

"Yeah Char. It's me."


	20. Chapter 20: Wrecking ball

**Little Darcy's, Inspiration hit and BAM out came the words. The song is wrecking ball by miley cyrus (the last place I ever expected to get inspiration but there you have it) and I own nothing. (also, the last chapter was misnamed. It was supposed to be the Turtle Club. Anywho..)**

**Chapter 20: Wrecking Ball**

"_This had better be important."_

"_Oh it is, it is."_

"_Well spit it out then, I've got business to attend to."_

"_Your secretary will need to hold your calls."_

"_I-"_

"_I'm sending you something. You see, I've found someone who looks awfully familiar, wouldn't you agree?"_

_His fingers stopped drumming. He found his heart, time, everything stopping on a dime._

"_Is it her?"_

"_You tell me."_

_The fax machine beeped at him before a paper came through. He snatched it up, phone still in hand. The hair was different. Brunette. Long enough to pin up. Her style had done a complete 360. _

"_Well?"_

"_Where was this taken?"_

"_California. I snooped around… it's her."_

"_You'll be receiving a very big bonus if this information pans out. Expect a puppet along in a few days time, I'll be on the first flight I can. "_

**The day had been completely normal except when it wasn't. **Elise had received a good morning text from Darcy. Done some errands with Charlotte. She'd been in contact with the college students she tutored, explaining that she'd extended her time out of town but rest assured the T.A. helping while she was gone was the best there was. Thus far, her day had been both satisfying and productive.

"You wanna do the fajitas or the lasagna rolls tonight?" Charlotte called from the kitchen.

"Mmm.. the rolls, I could go for some big hunks of garlic bread. And a Caesar salad!"

"So I'm guessing you and your boyfriend won't be doing any necking tonight then?" Her friend teased. Elise reddened, giggling along with the girl.

"If I invited him and we both ate it, nobody would mind would they?"  
"You two disgust me."

Elise laughed harder, wiping away tears while opening her laptop. She'd been expecting a few work emails from the office and still distracted, clicked on the first message.

_**We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain**_

_**We jumped never asking why**_

_**We kissed, I fell under your spell.**_

_**A love no one could deny **_

The music drifted out and her laughter died in her throat.

"Elise? You put some music on? Turn it up so we can dance to it while we cook!"

Charlotte's voice felt light years away. With one stanza, Elise was Elizabeth. She was rooted to the spot and as her fingers flew over the keys, desperately trying to close the file, the song played on.

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life**_

_**I will always want you**_

It was getting louder, the sound rising with her ever increasing panic. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she could hear her blood rushing through her veins, adrenaline surging forth unchecked. When she tried to close it, another window popped up playing the same song. This process repeated itself, over and over until her mind was full of him. Dimly, she was aware someone was screaming. The file would not be closed, refused to be deleted. Instead, the laptop's systems began to crash, the musically inclined virus savagely destroying every bit of data in it's path.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me **_

Unable to breathe, she clawed at her throat struggling to take in air. When that didn't work, she picked up the laptop and hurled it at the wall, narrowly missing Charlotte who was rushing to get to the phone, to call for help. But the virus had done it's job; it had broken more than the computer.

**Elise woke up in a hospital bed, body aching and chest tired. **In chairs by the window was Jayne and Charlotte, both with worried looks on each of their faces.

"What happened?"

"Lizzie you're awake!"

Jayne rushed forward, hugging her younger sister tightly.

"We were so worried-"

"You started hyperventilating and then you passed out. We were really scared Lizzie." Charlotte added, taking her hand on the other side of the bed.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not Lizzie anymore." Elise repeated. Jayne frowned.

"Okay.. but don't you think we should be focusing on more important things right now? Like what caused this. Charlotte told me you broke your computer right before you blacked out, what happened?"

Instead of answering, Elise only shook her head. Her lips set in a stubborn line, it was too horrible to even think about, much less rehash aloud.

"Elise, we can't help if you won't tell us what was on the laptop. What did you see?"

"Go away."

"Elise-"

"He's back."

Both women stopped. There was no need to ask who Elise meant by "he". Jayne sat down, pale and composed.

"You're sure?"

"That song.. it was our song Jayne. He used to sing it to me after.. it was his 'apology'. Because he loved me so much.. Oh god Jayne he's found me!"

As she began to panic all over again her sister grabbed a hold of her hand, grounding her. It was too difficult to speak, every thought was focused on trying to force herself to breathe. After a few minutes, her hands were still shaking but she managed to take in a few healthy gulps of air. Having finally collected herself, she nodded at Charlotte who obviously wanted to say something.

"Alright. If we go with the thought that he's found you, then we need a plan."

"I.. I have to leave-"

"No. At least this way, you have us. If you run again, you'll be on your own and vulnerable. Elise, I know you don't want this to be starting all over again but.. but this isn't something you can handle on your own. Now either somebody decided to play a prank or he's back and clearly intent on messing with your head. Please, let us help you."

Elise hated it, but Charlotte had a point. She knew John. She knew in his mind, he loved her. That she was his. And in her heart, she also knew it was him. He was coming for her and she was gonna need to be ready.

"I need to make a phone call."

**Alright little Darcy's, who's she calling? Should Darcy be filled in at this point? Or do we need to having Wickham make his position a bit more clear first? Review and lemme know, otherwise I'm afraid the story has a life of it's own and I'm just the vessel who carries it.**


	21. Chapter 21: Blitz Attack

**A heads up little Darcy's, this next chapter could potentially be triggering as it contains the aftermath of a panic attack and a scene of assault. I intended to write it realistically but done with the thought of my readers in mind so if anyone avoids it, please review and let me know. That way, I can put a little post before the next chapter and just fill you in on what happened minus the details. Idea for this goes to story pirate, thank you love and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Blitz Attack**

Elise had secretly been hoping Darcy wouldn't answer the phone. As it was, she didn't know what she would tell him if she had to leave a voicemail. But answer he did, and more.

"Elise?"

"Hey Darcy. Um-"

"One sec."

The phone hung up and for a brief moment, she was a little offended. The offense though turned into a mix of relief/surprise when Shemar came striding through the door.

"Darcy you're- how..?"

"Charlie called after Jayne called him. And Charlotte called me on your cellphone. How are you feeling? What happened?" He took her hand in his, focus solely on his beloved and not even noticing others were there until Jayne spoke up.

"She had a panic attack. Her laptop-"

"Some pop up ad played a trigger song. It got to me pretty bad. But I'm alright now, just shaky." Elise interrupted quickly. Jayne frowned but didn't deny it. If her sister wanted this to stay a secret, she would respect her wishes. But that didn't mean she had to stick around and help build the cover story.

"I'm just going to go call Charlie. I'll be back in a little bit." Jayne informed them, smiling tightly. "I'll go with. I need to check my phone too. Will you be alright Elise?" Charlotte chimed in. The girl nodded and off they went.

Left alone, the couple was quiet. Shemar's thumb ran over her knuckles, the steady circular motion quelling any rising anxiety.

"I was so worried. The doctor's wouldn't let me in and since I'm not family they wouldn't tell me what was going on.. I was going out of my mind sitting out there." He murmured. A lump rose in her throat for having given him any cause for concern and she was unable to stop the sudden flow of tears.

"Shemar I'm so- so sorry. I n-never- I'm sor-sorry I was- wasn't stronger, I'm s-sorry this st-still hurts m-me-" The lump was now choking her.

"Shhhh baby. Nothing to apologize for." He hugged her tightly, the slight compression only making her cry harder, fighting to release the last of her pent up emotions.

"An- and now I'm- I'm cr-crying like a-"

"Like someone who's had a rough day. This is one minor setback baby and we'll get through it. I promise. You go ahead and cry if you need to. I'm right here with you Elise. Just take slow breaths for me alright? In for four. Hold for four. Out for eight. Nice and slow."

He continued the mantra, rubbing her back and breathing with her until she could speak without a hitch in her words.

"There we are. Now your vitals look alright and as long as you're looked after, you can be discharged. Or you can stay here for the night for observation-"

"No! I mean.. no thanks. I'd really like to get home please. Back to my place, I think I'd feel better being in my own bed tonight."

"I'll get the doctor then."

With a reassuring smile Darcy ducked out, leaving Elise alone with her thoughts. While the visit from the young man had lifted her spirits, Jayne being upset put a damper on things. But until it was unavoidable, Elise had no intention of bringing Shemar into what could once more be an incredibly dangerous world.

**For about three weeks, Elise was on edge. **But there were no new messages, no signs of anything amiss and she was careful never to be alone just in case. Gradually, she became engrossed in daily life and her work, with Jayne's reassurances that it must have just been a prank. And so one evening,close to the end of the month or so she let her focus be entirely on her normal routine. It was Wednesday and Wednesdays meant study group with students from the local college.

Per usual, they met up at a bookstore on a corner of downtown. For some hours, Elise and the students reviewed information for their test on Friday before adjourning for the evening.

"You all had better come back with A's next week!"

"Thanks Miss Bennett, goodnight!"

Smiling and satisfied with their progress, Elise waved goodbye and ordered a hot earl grey tea to go. After paying cashier in the cafe she headed out, tea in one hand and rummaging in her bag with the other. Things were progressing slowly but surely between she and Darcy and just earlier in the week he'd invited her to his apartment in town for dinner. Reaching her car in the parking lot just behind the store, she set her tea on the roof of her car and pulled out her phone. Darcy had been kind enough to have her to dinner, maybe tonight she could return the-

"Well hello there pretty girl."

His voice registered a split second before a large body surrounded her, one arm holding her tight against him and his other across her chest, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Ltemeo!"

"What was that?"

He actually uncovered her mouth then, snickering when she screamed for help.

"Oh come on now, is that anyway to welcome your old pal Denny?"

"Let me go!"

"John wouldn't like you being so rude pretty girl, I think I'd better teach you a lesson on his behalf."

Almost twice her size, Elise was no match for the easy strength he used to drag her further into the nearly empty parking lot. The more she fought, the more he laughed and within a few seconds they were at the edge of the dumpsters out back behind the cafe.

"You're not being very nice Lizzie, I just wanna have some fun for old time's sake."

Denny released her so fast she fell to her knees and then he was on her, his weight pressing her into the cold gravel.

"No! Let-"

"Shut up already, nobody's coming to help you."

When his hand began to crawl up her thigh, she grabbed at it and yanked him forward by the sleeve. Caught off guard, his body fell forward and she slammed her head back into his face. He howled in pain and she rolled over, throwing a left hook that caught him square across the jaw. He fell to the side and Elise was up, already racing for her car, feet pounding across the pavement.

"You stupid little bitch!"

She was yanked back by her hair and then her head was being slammed against the window of the car. She could see Denny's face in the mirror, face drenched with blood and chin already beginning to bruise.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He snarled into her ear, tearing and tugging at her blouse until it ripped from the shoulder down to her waist. Elise's could hear her blood rushing and the world around her fading fast. Dimly she heard the sound of the zipper dropping on his jeans and her hand flung out, looking for something, anything to save her. Her hero came in the form of her tea, still waiting patiently to be sipped on her car roof. She gripped the cup, prayed the cafe girl was sloppy at her job and swung.

Her attacker screamed as 24 ounces of near-scalding earl grey completely drenched his already injured face. On instinct, Denny let go of her and his hands flew up towards the the young man so distracted, she took the opportunity to kick out his knee cap, ensuring there would be no more chases. He was down for the count. Thanking her lucky stars the lid of the cup had been too loose she flung open the door, chucking her purse inside to the passenger seat and tearing out of the parking lot without bothering to buckle up.

She drove blindly, adrenaline still coursing through her veins and on near auto pilot. Then Elise was parking, charging inside a building and directly into the elevator before the doorman at the desk could say anything. One punch of a numeric code and 14 floors later she was at Darcy's penthouse apartment. Bloody fists knocked on the door and she forced back bile in her throat while she waited for Darcy to come to the door.

**Shemar had been having a quiet evening in, looking over stock reports when there was pounding on his door.** Only four people besides himself had the bypass code to even get to this floor, and he happened to be related to two of them. The other worked for his family so he was understandably concerned by this sudden turn of events.

"Hang on a second!"

He made his way to the door, checking the hall cam and smiling as he recognized Elise's dark hair. She beat at the door again and he chuckled. It seemed she was eager to see him, that had to be a good sign right?

"Good evening Elise I wasn't- Oh my god."

She was almost half nude, clothes in tatters and knees bloody. A deep gash along her hairline was matted with blood still sticky to the touch. There was gravel in her cut up hands and she was shaking like a leaf. She smiled, eyes empty and voice shrill.

"Hey Darcy. Sorry I didn't call first. You mind if I come in?"

And then she passed out.


	22. Chapter 22: A little tenderness

**Little Darcy's I've got a terrible head cold so if updates on anything are shorter I apologize. For now, just trying not to end up in the hospital as my breathing isn't so great right now. Kisses from afar so you don't catch my cold and see you next time!**

**Chapter 22: A little tenderness**

Shemar Darcy was very rarely angry. He'd inherited his temper from his father, both men usually being quiet and content. But on those odd instances when tempers flared..

There was hell to pay.

He kept it together as he caught her. Carried her to his guestroom and lay her out gently, checking for a pulse. Strong. A bit fast for his liking. Head wounds always did bleed heavily, or so he'd been told but he still made sure to wrap the wound to her hairline. A brief, terse call to Gigi's personal physician who promised to arrive as soon as humanely possible. And then he could only wait.

Had there been an accident? Perhaps she'd been on the road and hit her head.. if so her car must be nearby. If she had a concussion, he needed to keep her alert. He could remember that from the company retreats, the emergency medical training he was adamant all employees have. Himself, thankfully, included.

"Elise? Bennett.. come on, wake up sweetheart." He patted one waxy cheek, sitting her up against the pillows slowly when she stirred.

"Darcy?" Her slurred response alarmed him and he immediately began to question if it would be wiser to call an ambulance.

"It's me. You fainted. I'm going to take you to the hospital, but I need your purse for your medical information. Is it with your car?"  
"Car.. car?" Her head bobbed and she began to sink her under once more.

"Hey! Hey, stay with me here, stay awake Bennett. That's an order."

"Yessir.."

"Okay, I'll get you to the hospital, maybe they can send some police to loo-"

"NO!"

At his mention of the police, Elise immediately began to struggle, pushing at his chest and kicking at the covers.

"Elise-"

"NO POLICE, HE'LL FIND ME!"

"Who? Who's going to find you?!"

Eye wide, her hand flung out to slap him. He only just caught it, kissing the palm and holding her close.

"HE'LL FIND ME! HE'LL COME, HE'LL FIND.. HE'LL.."

She sobbed, the overwhelming fear and her injuries combining into a volatile mix that soon spewed from her mouth onto the bedspread. She immediately began to babble apologies and when she began to try and remove her shirt to clean it up, Darcy knew he was going to have to be firm.

"That's enough Bennett." He commanded, voice stern and immediately halting her actions.

"I.. I… Shemar I'm.. he tried to rape me!" Her lips trembled and Shemar tried to ignore the fist tightening around his heart.

"Who? Did you see who it was?"

"It.." She licked dry lips and looked down.

"Who Elise?"

"It was Denny. The guy from the cocktail party." She whispered.

Shemar nodded, calling on years of composure to keep his voice from frightening his girlfriend. She was fragile enough as it was.

"Alright. I'm going to get a towel to clean you up. You can wear something of mine. I've sent for a doctor. Someone I trust. She's good, she'll look after you. We'll get you fixed up and then you can rest. And I expect you to stay here for the night."

Exhausted and grateful to have someone else take charge, Elise nodded and fell silent. He retrieved a fresh pair of sweats and one of his hoodies he used during his runs, using a damp washcloth to cleanse her skin. As much as he wanted to get her into the shower and tucked in, there was a chance samples would need to be taken for evidence. There was no way he wanted this bastard to get off on some technicality. Once he was as clean as he could make her, he got her settled into his bed and put her clothes into a Ziploc bag, setting it aside for the police.

And then he had phone calls to make.

**Elise had been drifting in and out of consciousness for around 20 minutes or so when a new face came into her line of sight. **She was an older woman, perhaps in her mid fifties and hair in a stylish pageboy cut. She was currently sponging away the blood surrounding Elise's head wound, wringing it out and dabbing with well-practiced strokes. There were dimples in her cheeks when she smiled and her blue eyes held nothing but warm concern in them. Elise was simultaneously shocked and comforted.

"Hello there dear."

"Aunt Joyce?"

"Mmhm."

"How-"

"I love you dearly Elise, but you aren't the only one to ever need my medical expertise." Joyce Gardiner smiled gently to show she was only teasing and went on.

"I've worked for the Darcy family intermittently throughout the years. Alex called me. What's happened?"

"It.. Aunt Joyce it was awful! I was so scared!"

Elise welcomed the strong hug she was pulled into, supremely grateful that of all the people to look after her, it was Joyce Gardiner. Her favorite aunt, estranged from the family for going into medicine against the wishes of her maternal grandmother had been a safe haven when Elise had no where else to go.

Aunt Joyce and Uncle Will had welcomed her with open arms, sympathetic listeners to all she had been through and strong support systems while she got back on her feet. With the families not speaking, there had been no danger in staying with the kind couple but Elise still hadn't wanted to push her luck. When she moved out, she left them no hint of where her new apartment might be. Jayne served as messenger between Elise and the Gardiners but she hadn't actually seen either of them in months.

"There there poppet. Auntie has you now. I need to take a look at you and I've got a very nice friend here who needs to speak with you."

"If she's a cop the answer is no."

"She is a detective, yes. And she's been working on putting Denny away for some time now. There are two other young women who won't testify. I'm afraid.. I'm afraid he assaulted them as well. But they.." Joyce looked away, clearly pained by the inability to have stopped the assaults. After taking a breath, she shook her head.

"They showered right after. Lost all evidence and even pointing him out in a line up, a lawyer got him off on bail saying it was circumstantial at best and the women had been traumatized. Perhaps they would pick anyone at that point who even remotely looked like their attacker. But you, you have physical evidence Elise. Did you fight back?"  
"Of course!"

"Then we've got him. He'll never hurt you or anyone else."

"I.."

She swallowed and thought of what she had gone through with John. If he'd hurt someone else the way he had her, wouldn't they have tried to stop it? If Denny went free, he could try to go after someone else. Elise couldn't let that happen.

"I'll do it. But.. but please could we just hurry up and get through this? My head hurts and- and I want his scent off me."

"Of course. I'll do a medical examine and she'll take your statement. We'll be as brief as possible."

"Also.. um.. I'm sort of in a relationship. With Darcy."

"I assumed as much, you are in his bed poppet." She patted her hand, resuming cleaning up her head gash with a smile. It stung, but Elise didn't mind as much this time around.

**Elise wasn't the only one relieved by the time the interview process was over. **After samples from her fingernails had been taken and pictures of injuries done, Detective Louisa Hurst still had to question the poor girl. Darcy had joined in then, sitting at the bedside with Elise's hand firmly in his. Detective Hurst had tried to make it as painless as possible and Elise tried to put on a brave face, but 30 minutes later she was in borderline shock again.

"Elise, you've been really helpful. With this evidence we're sure to put him away behind bars. And I'm going to make sure the other women involved know how brave you were." Hurst promised. Elise could only nod, pressing closer into Shemar's warmth. Reliving the experience of her assault had been.. terrifying at best. Hurst took the Ziploc bag of clothes, physical evidence and signed statement, promising to call back with any news. Soon after she headed out, Dr. Gardiner followed.

"We both still think you ought to go to the hospital." Darcy reminded her as he came back to the bedroom. She shrugged.

"I'm too.. exposed."

"Then I gotta wake you every hour. Doc says you've got a bad concussion but you can shower as long as you don't get the stitches wet."

"Okay."

The short word answers gnawed at him. He was used to a vibrant and smiling Bennett, racing around in a whirlwind of activity. Not a whispering,jumpy shadow of her.

"You can use my shower if you'd like. I can get a shower cap from the guestroom." He offered.

She nodded, attempting to stand and legs giving out almost as quickly.

"Easy there! I'll help you."

He carried her to his en suite, sitting her on the toilet and retrieving fresh towels. With Elise being so shaky, Darcy quickly settled on a change of plans and began to run water in the tub.

"How about a hot bath? That way your stitches are safe and you can sit, hmm?"

Speaking seemed to be too much at the point, she nodded numbly and he left to give her some privacy. When he returned however she was still on the toilet, eyes lost and un-moving.

"Elise?"

He touched her arm gently, giving a pained smile when she startled.

"Just me baby. Let's get you clean."

He helped her to take off the sweats, keeping her steady as she stepped out of them and then turned his back while she removed her panties and his hoodie. Her hand went to his shoulder, keeping her standing while she moved to the free-standing tub and slid in with a hiss. Shemar counted to ten before turning, soaping a washcloth while Elise soaked beneath the bubbling jets.

"Water feel okay? Not too hot?"

"Mmm."

He washed her neck and shoulders, cleaning each arm as she offered them and then each foot. He again turned as she cleaned the rest of her body, tensing when she whimpered.

"Bruises… on my thighs."

"You only have to stay in there a little longer baby, just gotta get clean."

After another few minutes of soaking, he held out a towel. She dried off quickly, Shemar careful to keep his head turned and talking softly the whole time. In no time at all she was clean, clothed and tucked in, eyes heavy and asleep within seconds. He gave her a kiss and then headed to his office. Keeping one ear out for Elise he turned on his computer and dialed up Richard, who'd left a voicemail in response to Darcy's early call.

Denny was going to pay for what he did, one way or another.


	23. Chapter 23: Seeing red

**Hello little Darcy's! It's been awhile I know. And this post is gonna be a bit long winded. But I've been working on a story for a contest being held. Maybe, if you wouldn't mind you would go over to the site and vote for me? At **

** stories/62075**

**Cause if you do and give reviews for this new chapter, maybe a bonus chapter will be posted this week… just puttin it out there. Also, IDEA: Would any little Darcy's like a blog site where they could ask questions? It would be run by the fictional lizzie (so yeah, updates on life with her and Darcy hello!) and be a spot for ideas or fic requests and questions you guys might have (ex. - what songs get you in the mood to write, what inspires certain types of scenes for you, help w/my fic lizzie, I want to ask one of your characters a question, have you seen movies of your story, ect.)**

**Let me know in the comment/review section and if it seems to have a good response I'll go for it!**

**Chapter 23**

"Alex.. calm down dude. I'm right there with you but you.. you don't like this side of yourself remember?"

Darcy considered his cousin's words but knew it would do little good. He'd spent the last ten minutes filling Richard in on the events of the evening. From Elise showing up at his door to giving statements and photographing her injuries. He wanted justice for Elise and he would have it. It was just a matter of getting the revenge he craved.

"He tried to rape her Rich. He hurt my wife."

"I don't see see a ring on her hand cousin."

"I want to know where he is Richard."

There was a brief silence, followed by a heavy sigh. Shemar could hear the clack of fingers across the keyboard and knew Richard had made up his mind.

"I'll find him. But I've got conditions and it's my way or the highway cuz."

"Within reason."

"You let the cops grab him. No getting your hands dirty."

"He-"

"I know. I know. But if you go down there and start throwing punches, what's a lawyer gonna do hmm? Any lawyer worth his salt is gonna claim police brutality. And if not by their own choice, then they were paid to do it. Sticky territory Alex. You want him to get off on some technicality? No. So I find him, we get the cops in, do this by the book. Every step of the way." There was hesitation in his voice before the next sentence was voiced.

"Alex.. you remember what happened last time. You're sure you're not reacting like this because of what happened with George and Gigi?"

"Send whatever you find to me. Soon as he's in a cell I wanna know about it."

"Alex-"

"Goodbye Rich."

He hung up, body tense and in serious need of relief. Luckily, there were a great deal of perks involved with being upper class. Having your own workout room was one of them. He pulled on sweats, put on his boxing gloves and went into the room designated "the gym".

It was something Darcy prided himself on, a firm believer that in order for success to be attained one must keep the mind _and _body strong. He kept a treadmill, bench press, punching bag, squat machine, and lat pull down, using them regularly and with discipline. Now, with thoughts racing he began to pound on the punching bag in quick repetitions. As the minutes wore on he grew steadily angrier, picturing Elise's attacker instead of a sand filled black canvas bag. He worked the bag, sweating and throwing blows that would have put a man in the hospital but his ire only continued.

Shemar only stopped when he caught sight of Elise's reflection in the floor to ceiling windows.

_-Somewhere in a nearby police station-_

"_**I told you never to call me on this line."**_

_Denny bit back a retort to the irritatingly calm voice. He knew better then to snap at the hand that fed him._

"_What else was I supposed to do?You said if it was an emergency-"_

"_Stop sniveling. What do you want?"  
_"_I'm in a jail cell man! That little whore of yours-"_

"_We've discussed you calling my fiancee names Denny."_

_The ex-cop gripped the phone tightly, trying to reign his emotions in. Very few things frightened him. George - (John, he insisted on being John now) was one sick bastard. And his wrath went unchallenged when it came to what he considered his. He had one shot at this. Now was the time for playing nice._

"_Look, I'm stuck in jail here cause she went berserk when I tried to have some fun. You need to send someone down to get me outta here!"_

"_And why should I do that? I told you: you can look. Don't touch. Clearly you didn't listen."_

_Denny's palms began to sweat. He couldn't seriously be considering leaving him to rot?_

"_Come on Johnny, you and me, we're good friends aren't we? I've always done whatever you asked. I called you when I got information on your girl, just like I promised. Help a pal out."_

"_And what did you do that you need helping with? Hmm?"_

"_I said-"_

"_Did you touch her?"_

"_I-"_

"_Did. You. Touch. Her?"_

"_I was just going to play with her. That's all!"_

"_Mmm. Alright Dennis. I'll send someone along soon. Do try not to get yourself into any skirmishes."_

"_Hey, I'll keep my nose clean no problem! You're a great man Johnny, really top-notch-"_

_The line went dead. Sighing with relief, Denny allowed the cop on duty to man-handle him back into his cell. George Wickham was a bastard, sure. But he always showed in the last inning for you. He'd be out of here in no time._

"**I didn't mean for you to wake up alone."**

"I got thirsty."

He sat on the bench by the wall, removing his gloves and keeping one eye on his girlfriend. She didn't seem to be fully awake, one eye was swollen almost completely shut and even from here he could see her busted lip.

"Could I have some water please?"

"Yeah, course."

Still toweling off he went to the mini fridge kept by the door and pulled out a bottle, offering it with a frown. Despite her thirst, she made no move to grab it.

"Elise? Come on, it's alright. This is for you, I want you to have some water."

Gingerly she accepted it, gulping down half the bottle before satisfied.

"You should get back in bed."

"I don't wanna be alone."

"I'm kinda ripe.."

She shrugged.

"People sweat."

"True. But I need a shower. I won't be long."

"Please I.. could you hurry? Please?"

"Five minutes, in and out."

He brought her along back to the bedroom, sitting her down and then grabbing a quick shower. Five minutes on the dot he was out and dressed, stretched out and Elise lying on his chest. For a time, they lay together in the dark. Elise was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think they'll actually find him?"

"Absolutely."

She traced a pattern over his heart.

"He.. I'm so tired Shemar."

Without asking, Darcy knew she didn't mean sleep.

"Is.. is there things you haven't told me Elise?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Or to cause trouble-"

"It isn't your fault. Don't even begin to think like that.

More quiet. Long enough that he assumed she was asleep.

"Darcy?"

Not sleeping then.

"I need you to hold me please."

"As long as you allow me to."


	24. Chapter 24: Cards on the table

**Hi little Darcy's! So FINALLY 24 chapters in we are going to get Elise's back story. And even more exciting news: THE BLOG IS UP! It's on WordPress so go check it out and leave comments ASAP! **

**:/**** . **

**Chapter 24: Cards on the table **

Having woken many times in the night, Darcy found himself in dire need of coffee. He ran to a cafe he frequented on the corner, picked up a few breakfast items and was back before Elise so much as stirred. Once everything was ready, he went back into his room and nudged the sleeping girl.

"Elise? Got breakfast baby."

"Mm."

"Come on, up and at em. You need some food in you."

Her hair was down in one eye, a thick mass of air dried curls from the night before. The sleeves of his shirt hung down past her wrists and he found himself smiling at the sound of her bare feet padding into the kitchen. Elise took a seat in one of the tall backed bar chairs set at the breakfast bar, accepting a kiss good morning.

"Smells nice."

Darcy set a couple Tylenol and a tall glass of water in front of her, busily arranging a plate.

"I got breakfast. There's a place on the corner and they have some phenomenal chocolate croissants. So I got a couple of those and some fruit salad and a quiche. The sugar will put some color back in your cheeks.. you take cream and sugar in your coffee right?"

"Yeah… thank you." She added as he set down her breakfast in front of her.

For a time, they ate their breakfast quietly. Elise was still worn out from the night before and Darcy was dreading the conversation ahead of them. But eventually, he set his fork aside.

"Elise… I think we need to talk."

Numbly, she offered a slow nod.

"Last night, when you didn't want to go to the hospital? And you were afraid of the cops getting involved… did it have anything to do with the bad relationship you've mentioned before?"

Again, a nod.

"And this thing with Denny?"

One more nod. He took her uninjured hand in his, giving her time to gather her thoughts. This wasn't something he wanted to push her too hard on.

"His name was John. I.. I had just turned 18 when we met. He was charming, he had money, my parents loved him. At least my mother did. She was… she was so proud. One of her daughters, dating an officer from the military." She cleared her throat then, body tense with the telling of her story. Darcy squeezed her hand in gentle encouragement.

" We dated for a year or so. Back then, I didn't really see the warning signs. He had a dreadful temper when he drank. And he didn't seem to get along with any of my friends. But I thought they were just being jerks, so I ditched them. Because he wanted me to. And then he started asking where I was, all the time. He said it was because he'd lost a family member to a drunk driver and so he just wanted to be sure I was safe."

Elise smiled bitterly, words laced with regret.

"I thought that was sweet of him. When he proposed, it was a big thing. My family was there, his friends were there… mom nearly fainted. And while he could be an ass when he drank,kept tabs on me and always had an excuse to avoid my family… I loved him. I loved him so much that I ignored it all and said yes."

Silently, he offered a tissue for the tears now welling in her eyes. She accepted it and took a moment to collect herself before continuing.

"About a week after we got engaged, he arranged for us to look at a venue. I was working part time back then, at a coffee shop. We hit a rush and I ended up staying past the end of my shift. And then I hit traffic.."

"You missed the appointment."

"And there was hell to pay. He was livid with me. And when I tried to apologize, it only made him angrier. And then.."

She broke off, unable to speak the words. Darcy side stepped it, prodding her with a question.

"Did you leave after that?"

"For a bit. But then one day he came by with presents and apologies. Telling me he was so sorry, he had some things to work on. And if I hadn't missed the appointment, he never would have gone that far in a million years. He'd been upset because he loved me so much and by missing it, I was basically saying I didn't feel the same. That the wedding wasn't as important to me as it was to him."

"He turned it around on you."

She sighed.

"He turned it around on me. And so then I was the one apologizing and he was the one taking me back."

"How long did it go on for?"

She had yet to meet his eyes. Darcy was sick to his stomach at the thought of what went on. How bad had it gotten? Didn't anyone see what was happening?

"Another 10 months. 10 months of threats, of pain.. I changed into whatever I needed to be to keep him happy. My hair looked like an electrocuted mop, I changed it. Cut and styled how he preferred. I was grossly overweight according to him. I started counting calories and working out two hours everyday. Plus a morning jog. That I was not allowed to miss. If I did… he knew. He always knew."

More than anything Darcy wanted to pull her close and apologize for her pain. Erase it somehow so she could be free. Instead, he continued to hold her hand.

"So.. so what finally made you leave?"

"I… I had a pregnancy scare. And then we were at the park and he saw a little girl. She was maybe two, three years old. Her face was messy from an ice cream cone and her mom was chasing her with a wipe to clean up her face. They were laughing but John he.. he said no child of ours was ever going to be a - a disrespectful fat blob. He'd see to it. And suddenly I realized that.. that it wouldn't be just me. It would be the kids too and their kids and.. and I couldn't let that happen. If I had been pregnant.."

Her voice broke but after a minute of collecting herself she continued:

"So I ran. I didn't tell anyone, not my parents or friends. Packed a bag, I'd been stashing some money for the last year… and I took off. And I changed my identity and my hair and paid with cash for everything. Moved around every couple of months, cut my hair, dyed it, dressed as bland as I could. To become forgettable. Stayed with friends, stayed with Aunt Joyce and Uncle Will for a time. I managed to take a few classes and finish up the degree John had stopped me from getting. And then eventually, I managed to get my own place. And I came to Pemberley digital. And you know the rest."

"Wow…." It was a severe understatement but what else could he say? She'd been abused, hunted and managed to come out on the other side. Shemar watched her through new eyes, suddenly understanding the feeling of inner strength he got every time he looked at her.

"Yeah. Wow." She smiled wearily and took a sip of her coffee. Another piece of the puzzle fell in place.

"Your real name is Elizabeth. Isn't it? You told me at the charity ball.. you're Elizabeth Bennett."

"We all have our quirks. I have a fake name, you have a ridiculously long one-"

"It's a very dignified name!"

"And super long, how'd you ever learn to write all that out in Kindergarten?"

He sighed, kissing her fingers.

"I can see you're going to be a handful."

"I am.. I understand if you want to end our relationship. It's a whole lot of baggage."

"I was kidding sweetheart. Everybody has baggage."  
"I've got enough to fill a moving van Darcy."

"Well I do own a world renowned company. We've got moving vans somewhere I'm sure."

At that she stood and came around the bar to give him a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Of course."  
"No.. really. For being my friend first through all this and my.. um.." Her face reddened. He found it adorable.

"Boyfriend?" He suggested.

"If.. if you wanted to be. And I guess since you want me to stay with you.. we're kinda living together and all.."

"I'd very much like it if you were my girlfriend." _Wife would be better but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet._ The embarrassment was quickly replaced my a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are there any perks? What's in it for me?"

"Eye candy mostly. But real candy too if you want it."

If the kiss that followed was anything to go by, those perks suited Elise just fine.


	25. Chapter 25: All in the family

**Little Darcy's, Caroline has been bugging at me for questions for her blog, tagged with #AskCaroline**. **So send em in an save a writer. The answers will be posted on the LizzieB living blog, feel free to Google it. Kisses! P. S. - Is Gigi going to have a kid? Hmm mm little Darcy's?**

**Chapter 25: All in the family**

After breakfast, Darcy excused himself briefly and holed up in his office. He first made a call to Pemberley Digital and had Mrs. Reynolds move all his appointments and a pre scheduled lunch meeting. He also had her arrange to stop by and take Elise's measurements for some new clothes. After that was settled, he called his sister.

"Yellow?"

"Gigi why do you persist in answering with a color?"

"Because people find it charming and youthful brother mine. What's up?"

The knot of tension in the back of his neck eased slightly, as it often did when speaking with his baby sister.

"I'd like for you to have a room prepared. We'll be having company."

"Ooooh is it Charlie?! He hasn't been here in ages and he promised to show me how to do the Charleston."

"No-"

"Uncle Rich?! He still owes me for that last game of poker!"

"He taught you to play poker?!"

"Errr…" Sheepish hesitation crept into her voice,a tone Shemar was well familiar with from her childhood. "Not.. technically."

"Mmhm."

"He just suggested some YouTube videos and they taught me how to play."

He had to laugh. Gigi was an expert on finding loopholes.

"Alright duck. I believe you. And no, it's not Richard. It's… it's a very important guest. So please see to it her room has the very best alright?"

He actually had to hold the phone away from his ear, her shriek was so loud.

"IT'S A GIRL?! ALEX YOU'RE BRINGING A GIRL HOME?!"

"Gigi try and calm yourself-"

"Oh my god, is it the girl who wore my dress?! Is this the one Uncle Rich told me you were fawning over?!"

"I was not fawn-"

"What's her name?! Is she pretty? Is she nice? Does she dance? Tell me she dances!"

"Gigi-"

Another squeal to burst his eardrum.

"And you're bringing her HERE?! Oh my god you _love_ her don't you?! Alex this is it TERRIFIC oh my god I cannot wait to meet her. What does she like best to eat?! Never mind, email me a list and I'll make sure we have it. And her favorite soaps. And if she likes silk or satin sheets. And also if she likes dogs or cats."

"Gigi we're not going to buy her a-"

"Oh my god there's so much to do! Okay, give me a few hours, I'll get everything all set but you BETTER tell me EVERYTHING later Shemar Alexander FitzWilliam Darcy or there will be hell to pay!"

"Don't swear"

"I love you big brother see you soon! AND KISSES TO MY NEW BIG SISTER!"

"Georgianna-"

He was talking to empty air.

**He and Elise had just settled in when the buzzer rang.** Murmuring reassurances, he went to check the video feed before give clearance. A short time later, Louisa Hurst sat across from the couple, a bottled water in front of her and looking tired but pleased.

"Miss Bennett, how are you feeling?" She began by way of conversation.

"Sore, but that's to be expected." Elise replied, pressing close to Darcy.

"Dr. Gardiner will be stopping by the check her condition this afternoon." He informed the detective. She nodded.

"Glad to hear it. I won't take much of your time then, I just wanted to drop in and let you know where we're at in the investigation."

Elise visibly tensed, all but sitting in Darcy's lap at this point. He kept a protective hold on her.

"Did.. did you find Denny?"

"Yes we did. Self medicating his broken nose and second degree facial burns in a bar several blocks over. The samples we took from under your nails and the shoe prints at the scene matched him."

"So he's going to jail then?"

Louisa gave them a wry smile.

"He was."

"Was?! But… but you said-"

The detective held up a hand.

"We did put him in a cell for the night. Some kind of altercation broke out and Mr. Dennison was stabbed multiple times. Currently, he's in intensive care."

Darcy's eyes hardened.

"So he's getting off then."

"Not exactly. An anonymous tip had us getting a warrant to search his lodgings. Not only did we find an incriminating ledger, we also found drugs and…. Evidence. Taken from two other assaults he'd committed. Should Mr. Dennison wake up, he'll be charged with drug smuggling, physical assault, attempted rape, and embezzling. He's going to be going away for a very long time Miss Bennett."

Elise sagged in relief, pressing her face to Darcy's neck.

"Thank you so much detective. I won't forget this." He promised. Hurst nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I can let myself out. Take care and please don't hesitate to call if there's anything else the police department can do."

Once she was gone, Shemar held onto his quietly crying girlfriend for a time, allowing her this release of emotion and finding he actually preferred the closeness.

"Shemar, what if John had him hurt to keep him quiet?" She finally asked.

"I think maybe that's reaching a bit Elise-"

"You don't know John."

"He won't hurt you, I won't let him."

She seemed dubious about that, but was feeling better after a fashion and he offered her a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"I'd like to take you away from all this. At least for a little while. Would you let me do that Elise?"

"How- how do you mean, exactly?"

"I have a home, this is just my apartment in the city. I'd like it if you'd come stay there with me. My sister, she'll be there. We can have Jayne and Bingley for dinner,-"

"Jayne! I have to call her she's probably worried out of her-"

"I already saw to it. But you can call her if you'd like. There's garden's and hideaways and a lake to swim in. I've got an indoor pool too. And a library bigger than the one at Pemberley digital even."

"I don't have any clothes…"

"Mrs. Reynolds is going to take your measurements. And I'm sure Gigi can lend you some things until the clothes arrive. Please Elise. Would you allow me to take you home?"

Honestly she was irritated with how often her emotions overwhelmed her of late. But she figured it was four years of feeling nothing so this had to be a step up. She let him kiss away her tears and nodded, smiling when he did.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay!"

She almost laughed he was so happy. And it was settled.

**Norma Reynolds had worked for the Darcy family some 30 years. ** She had started as Mrs. Darcy's personal secretary and house manager. In her second year, Shemar was born. Mrs. Darcy doted on her only child but the birth had been a difficult one. She had stepped in as nanny and developed a close relationship with the boy.

She'd seen him endure grief, loss and the weight of the world on his shoulders. And while he'd never bowed down to the pressure, his heart had been shut off for years now. So it was with no little amount of curiosity she took Miss Bennett's measurements and sized up the young woman.

"Is there any particular style you prefer?"

Elise shrugged.

"Whatever is cheapest."

"Mr. Darcy says you're to have the best. He was very insistent about that."

"Well… I don't need much really."

"Of course."

She finished up, then began tending to the girl's wounds, wrapping them in fresh bandages.

"Mrs. Reynolds, do you… I don't mean to pry. But I don't exactly know what to make of you."

The older woman smiled kindly.

"Whatever do you mean child?"

"I know you work for Pemberley but.. you seem to do a lot more then manage a couple departments."

"That's because I work in whatever capacity Mr. Darcy needs me to fill. For example, seeing to it that someone he cares for a great deal is well looked after."

"Is… is that why he sent you?"

"I volunteered. He wanted your measurements taken. I saw an opportunity."

She paused in her work, holding Elise's skittish gaze.

"He's a good man. And from what I've seen of your work ethic, your personality and your overall person… you're a good woman. Especially for him. I think, perhaps, you just may heal each other from the hurt you carry."

"I- I don't know how Mrs. Reynolds."

She patted her hand and stood from her chair.

"By just being you dear. That's more than enough for anybody."

**Two hours away, Georgianna Darcy was having a conversation of her own.**

"I _told _you Uncle Rich, he's bringing a girl here! And I want to know everything there is to know, Alex hasn't said so much as a comment in passing."

Her "Uncle" laughed at her insistent tone. Richard FitzWilliam was one of her two legal guardians since her parents passing and since he'd been so involved in her upbringing, it had been agreed he was much closer than a cousin and deserved a title honoring that. Now he was teasing mercilessly, having met the young lady in question and guarding his foreknowledge.

"I'm sorry Gigi, I don't know who you're talking about."

"It's the girl who was at aunt Catherine's dinner I bet! The one you texted me and said Alex was spending so much time with!"

"Actually she calls him Shemar."

He nearly doubled over when she screamed.

"She _what_?! Nobody calls him that! He doesn't allow it! Like ever!"

"I know." He was still grinning, just happy his family was happy.

"Do you have a picture? Tell me you have a picture!"

"Already sending it duck. And you said he told you to get a room ready?"

"Yep. Oh Uncle Rich I hope she's nice!"

"She is duck. I think you'll like her a lot. She's funny and a reader. She can be guarded though, so you make her feel welcome alright? I really do think your brother's found the one."

It was a moment before she replied and when she did, he could hear her trying not to cry.

"Aww Duck don't worry-"

"I'm not. I just.. He deserves all the happiness in the world and I really really want him to get it."

"Me too. I think he's well on his way. You be a good girl now, tell me how it goes and spy on them for me okay? We'll grab lunch at some point so I can hear the blackmail."

She sniffed, giggling at his order.

"I will. Bye."


	26. Chapter 26: Home sweet home

**I don't actually know who's reading this but if you're out there, check out LizzieBLiving on wordpress. Also, if you read any of my other stuff, there's like three other stories I'm updating tonight.**

**Chapter 26: Home sweet home**

Elise was sleepy and sore when they pulled up to the Pemberley estate. She'd nodded off somewhere along the two and a half hour journey and only began to stir when Darcy nudged her awake.

"Tell me I wasn't drooling."

Darcy laughed and shook his head.

"No, no you're good. But we're here, I thought you might like to see the land."

"The land" as he'd put it was acres of open, rolling greenery. At the edge of it was thick forestation and the city skyline, an impressive sight but not quite on the same level as the house before them. After years of reading classic literature, Elise finally had a mental image of a modern day estate.

She counted no less than sixteen windows in the red brick front of the main building. The front door was framed by large white pillars and the steps leading up to it were made from polished stone. Behind it she could see birds swooping down, no doubt to the lake Darcy had mentioned behind the house. The shutters were a crisp off white, bushes and flowers trimmed to a uniform height and the winding drive lead up to it all.

"This is.. This is your house?" Had her jaw come completely unhinged in shock or did she still have a shred of dignity left?

"Family estate, yes."

"It's.. um.."

"A bit ostentatious, I know." He sounded almost apologetic.

"Well actually I was going to ask if it was bigger on the inside."

Smiling, he pulled up front and got out of the car. The doorman hurried out, followed by an older man who looked to be in his early sixties.

"Hey Ralph, good to see you." He tossed him the keys,pausing to shake hands with the college aged young man. Ralph was clad in jeans and a work shirt, arms muscled and hands coarse.

"How's Athena?"

"Looking real good Mr. Darcy, she'll be having her colt any day now."

"Send for me when she does, I'll be around for awhile. Ralph, Thomas, this is Miss Bennett, she'll be here too. She might come by and see the colts later Ralph."

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you miss."

She did her best to smile a kind greeting,pressing into Darcy's arms as he turned. The older gentleman had soft blue eyes and sun tanned skin. His back was ramrod straight, his handshake firm and solid. With rapidly graying hair and crow's feet,he was solemn but friendly.

"Good afternoon sir, just in time for lunch. Will the young lady be joining us or perhaps will have a rest for a time?"

He was english. A real English butler.

"Elise? What do you think?" Both men looked to her for an answer and she fought the urge to squirm.

"Maybe.. maybe just enough time to freshen up, I feel sort of grimy."

"Of course Miss. Shall I bring the bags sir?"

"We don't have much, I can do it. Thank you Thomas."

"Very good sir."

"Oh! Do you happen to know where Gigi is? She'll have to lend Elise something to wear for the time being."

"I believe she was in the drawing room sir."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"You're very welcome Master Alex. Miss."

He bowed slightly and Elise nearly found herself offering a curtsy in return. As quietly as he arrived, Thomas left in the same silence. Darcy took her hand and led her inside, taking her up a wide staircase in the main hall and down to the west wing. The entire space was wide and airy with lots of natural light from windows lining the hallway and portraits hanging. She noticed one of the more recent paintings of a smiling couple standing with a young boy and a baby cradled in the woman's arms.

The man was smiling with the same softness Darcy sometimes got when he was relaxed, but the woman's eyes shone clearly from both mother and child. Shemar's parents maybe? He seemed to be looking for a specific room and it wasn't until they checked on of the last two rooms at the end that he appeared to find it.

"So this is the family wing, and your room is at the end of the hall here. Actually um.. It connects to mine, the layout of the original estate style often connected the master and mistress's rooms. If- If you aren't comfortable with that I know we have some others I could have aired out-"

"Oh please don't go to any extra trouble for me. This room is beautiful anyway, I couldn't be anywhere better."

The four poster bed was freshly made and the balcony doors were open to let in the fresh air. A sitting area had an inviting looking couch and marble fireplace with a fully stocked book shelf on the opposite wall. As Darcy put her little toiletry bag on the bed, she went to further explore and found an attached en suite with a claw footed tub and some of the fluffiest towels Elise had every seen.

"Is it okay if I clean up a little?"

"Yeah of course. You're coming on another pain med dosage so don't forget to take the pills too."

"I won't."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I think my sister left some clothes for you, maybe when you're up to it you can come down and meet her?"

"That sounds nice."

"Alright. Well.."

"Well.."

He gave her a peck on the cheek, almost awkwardly, followed by a tight hug they both seemed to need. Afterwards, he left her alone for the first time since she'd been attacked and both tried to return to some semblance of normal.

"**Alex you're home!"**

Georgiana Darcy rose from the piano she'd been plunking on listlessly, hurrying into the open arms of her older brother. She was the spitting image of their mother, carmel colored skin,slender and large doe eyes in a sweet heart shaped face. Doing the math, Gigi was well aware her birth had been an accident. Alex was nearly 10 years older than her. Since the death of their parents, he'd filled in the role of a father more than anything else. It was always the two of them against the world.

And now he was bringing a girl home.

"Hey Duck. Missed you mm!" He gave her a hard squeeze, kissing her forehead and sat them down.

"I missed you too. Look, I got my ears pierced again!" She showed off the piercing in each ear cartilage, giggling when he blanched.

"That's quite enough holes in your body gigi."

"Yeah yeah yeah.. And I'm still designing my tattoo, what do you think of a chinese dragon?"

"On your back right?"  
"Yeah maybe.. I dunno. Soooo…?"

"So?"

He chuckled when she punched his arm impatiently.

"Where is she?"  
"Where's who?"  
"Alex!"

She beat his chest with her little fists while he laughed all the harder.

"Oh you mean Elise."

"Yes I mean Elise! Is that her name?! Is she pretty? Is she nice? Is she smart? Where is she?!"

"She's upstairs Duck, stop hitting me!"

Gigi mock glared while he collected himself, still snickering.

"Alright. Ask me your questions but one at a time Gigi."

She considered her next words carefully, then sighed in agreement.

"Is she nice?" She began. He smiled back.

"One of the sweetest people I've ever met. A little shy though so none of your shenanigans."

"Who, me?"

It was his turn to glare.

"I'm serious Gigi. She's.. Delicate. Right now. So I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Delicate? How do you mean?"

He hesitated, confusing her even more. She took her hand in his, wondering what could be going on that would have her brother so reluctant.

"Alex?"  
"She was.. Attacked. I care about her a lot Gigi. I want her safe. And honestly, I don't think she's in any shape to be alone right now. So I would really appreciate it if you made her feel welcome."

"Of course but- but what happened?"

"It's not really my business to tell duck. She's got a rough history and part of it caught up with her, that's all. The man responsible for the attack is headed to jail but she's still healing up. That's all I can say."

"But is she-"

"Shemar?"

Another female voice broke in from the nearby stairs, clearly anxious and sounding lost enough for georgiana's heart to swell in sympathy.

"In here Elise."

Brother and sister stood at her entrance, the elder Darcy going over to offer his hand. She took it and finally, the two most important women in his life came face to face for the first time.

**Little Darcy's, we're headed for some angst, just a warning. Stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27: Company comes a'callin

**Little Darcy's I'm really proud because I managed to bang out a couple chapters for this fic. I know a lot of you are probably really irritated with me but I've got so much personal turmoil going on at the moment that it's all I can do to get my mind to focus. Hoping to do some more on the others but for now, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 27: Company comes a calling**

Georgianna watched as her older brother whispered to the young woman before leading her over. Their guest was curvy in all the right places, had skin like alabaster and thick wavy hair that curled at the ends. The woman was also wearing one of her brother's favorite old shirts, a band tee he'd bought at the first concert he and Gigi had gone to together. It was tied in a knot at the waist and went well with the red jeans she had on. And anyone who could rock colorful jeans was alright in her book. It did not escape Georgiana's notice that the pair were holding hands, or how closely her brother stood beside the young woman. What was really strange though was how relaxed her brother seemed to be. Usually you could see him thinking, mind always buzzing and ten steps ahead. Apparently something about the girl had helped tone that tendency down.

She decided that she liked this woman on the spot and came forward to meet her when suddenly their guest looked up. Gigi's words of greeting died in her throat as it was with no small amount of shock she met the girl's bruised and swollen gaze.

"Elise, this is my sister Georgianna. Gigi, allow me to present Miss Elise Bennett."

"Hi… um, nice to meet you." Elise murmured.

Gigi forced herself to smile back as warmly as she could.

"It's so good to meet you! I haven't heard much about you but that's alright, it's more fun to get to know each other."

"I um.. um.."

"Elise is a very private person. Why don't we have lunch and we can talk about what she does for work?"

"Sounds good to me. Elise you're going to lose your mind when you see lunch, Bea makes the BEST stuff. Like chilli and fried chicken and pasta salad and this amazing african stew and grilled pineapple-"

She slipped her fingers into the older woman's and together they headed for the dining room, Elise actually tossing Darcy a bemused smile on their way out.

**After lunch, Shemar had some business to attend to and so the women were left on their own. **Georgianna brought their guest back to the den they'd been in earlier, offering her a seat on the couch. Their meal had been at times a quiet one, but the silences were comfortable. Internally, even in the meager hour she'd known her, Georgianna was already seething on the older woman's behalf. Soft spoken with most people herself, she understood that Elise might be feeling overwhelmed. She was hoping that the cheerful yellow den with it's overstuffed couches, book case and wide bay windows would put her new friend at ease. Not to mention she was dying to know if the relationship between Miss Bennett and her brother was serious or not.

"So.."

"So.."

Despite doing her best to be welcoming, Gigi was at a loss. Evidently, so was Elise.

"You.. um.."

"I.. well.."

"Okay, can I be frank? I mean you don't have to answer or anything but seriously. What on earth are you doing with my big headed brother?"

Elise burst out laughing,more out of relief than anything else.

"Don't you mean what's he doing with _me?_"

"No way. I mean you're nice. Pretty-"

"Not that you could tell right now."

Gigi shrugged.

"He showed me a couple pictures. And pretty is more important on the inside anyway."

"Still.."

"Still? Nope. I won't hear it. You're pretty, I decided it." She smiled,leaning back against the couch while Elise blushed and did the same.

"Thanks. As for why I'm with your brother, he's- he's a good man. One of the best I've known. He's thoughtful and respectful and- and I can talk to him. As a friend, as a colleague, as someone I'm in a relationship with. He's always a listening ear and able to be objective. And he makes me feel safe. As silly as that sounds."

"That doesn't sound silly at all. It sounds like you really care about him."

Elise nodded in earnest.

"I do."

"I'm glad to hear it. Alex and I.. he means the world to me. If- if there's even a chance you're not invested in this, please end it now. Because I've never seen him like this and I'd hate for him to get hurt."

"I couldn't. I care too much, if anything."

Georgiana smiled, Elise breathed easier and it was settled.

"**Elise? Elise where- what's so funny you two?" **Darcy entered the room, smiling at the uproarious laughter between his two favorite women. Upon seeing him, Gigi almost fell off the couch laughing and Elise had tears streaming as she tried to catch her breath.

"N.. nothing.." Elise giggled, unable to hold a straight face for even a second while Gigi smirked.

"I was just telling her some old childhood stories big brother."

"Which ones?"

"Oh I dunno.. the one where you tried to rescue that kitten and fell in the river. Or the one where you got stuck in the window of my playhouse-"

She started laughing all over again, Elise egging her on with gasps of "He got chased in- in the- the PIG PEN!"

While the women practically rolled on the floor laughing, Shemar blushed but fought back a grin of his own. It was good to see them carefree and even better to see the normally reticent Georgiana warming up to an equally reserved Elise. Eventually they collected themselves, Elise the first one to be up and in her boyfriend's arms. His sister soon followed, making herself comfy in the love seat opposite them and flipping on the flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace mantelpiece.

"What should we watch? Sports? Movie? We have Netflix-" The doorbell rang, interrupting Gigi's channel surfing. She looked up,rolling her eyes when neither member of the happy couple moved a muscle.

"You guys are cute now but it'll get old fast I bet." She teased. Her brother stuck his tongue out but otherwise didn't respond. Thomas knocked lightly at the door, always a stickler for the propriety of times long since past.

"A Miss Bingley to see you Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy."

Without waiting for an invitation, in strode the designer looking runway ready as was her usual. Despite having stayed with the Bingley's for a couple weeks, Elise honestly couldn't remember an instance where she even looked tired, let alone slouchy. Her slim fitting leather jacket paired perfectly with her fashionably shredded skinny jeans and motorcycle boots. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail and her makeup was expertly applied, lips full and pouting. Elise instantly felt dowdy and under dressed beside the new arrival, her troubled fidgeting not escaping the notice of Darcy.

"Georgianna darling! So glad to have caught you I-"

"Hi Caro. Um.. now's not really a good time-"

"Don't be silly, it's always a good time amongst frien-."

She broke off, seeing Elise and Darcy together for the first time. Her shock became all the more apparent as she visibly recoiled at the heavy bruising and slightly bloody wound marring Elise's features.

"What on earth-"

Shemar quickly stood.

"There was an incident and Elise-"

"Was it a car accident? You look positively medieval." Caroline exclaimed. Elise blanched but hung her head all the same. Gigi looked to her brother for a response, unsettled to see how tightly his jaw clenched

"What's important is that she's healing. Now what can we do for you Caroline? Miss Bennett isn't up to having company just yet."Georgiana caught sight of her brother's fingers snapping, watched from the corner of her eye as his adam's apple bobbed before he got his temper back under control. Both sure signs of his distress, neither of which Caroline seemed to pick up on.

"Isn't she company too though? Perhaps she ought to be home.. Maybe even the hospital. Your bruises look rather serious, why don't I call you a cab and-"

"She's staying here Caroline."

One tiny muscle in her cheek began to twitch, right below her perfectly done wing tipped eyeliner.

"Just trying to help Alex. Anyway, Gigi are you free to look at some designs? I thought perhaps you'd like to see what you'll be wearing in the show."

"I.. I still don't know about this Caro, that's a lot of people-"

"Nonsense. You only have two outfits which means one change and then we'll having two of your looks up there. Alex I think you should look too."

"I need to get Elise some ice first. Excuse us."

He took her out of the room under Caroline's intense scrutiny before she turned back to Darcy the younger.

"He seems rather fond of her." She commented pleasantly, pulling a portfolio from her bag. It went on the coffee table along with a bottle of green apple and Kale juice.

"Yeah well.."

"It's always nice to have company. How long will she be staying?"

"Um.. I dunno. She's only just arrived."

"I'm so glad we're all friends. Her sister is the girl Charlie's been seeing you know."

"Oh! I didn't know that."

"Mmhm. Sweetest girl you could ever meet.." One finger went to her lips, tapping her mouth as though thinking. " I wonder if they ever double date?"

"Maybe they could with Elise and-"

"Elise is seeing someone?"

Georgiana hesitated but it seemed like Caroline truly was interested. And if Elise's sister was dating Charlie… she decided it couldn't hurt to share and smiled as Caroline took a sip of her juice.

"She's dating my brother."

It couldn't have been better had a Hollywood director planned the spit take. Green liquid spewed from Caroline's mouth, dribbling down the front of her shirt and she was left choking on what she'd managed to swallow. Georgiana clapped her on the back, hurriedly sending for a glass of water to clear her friend's airway.

"He.. she's- the two of them?!"

"Yes I-"

"HOW!? WHEN?!"

"I don't-"

"This is unbelieveable! I demand to see her!"  
"Caro-"

She stood hurriedly, shoving her things into her bag and snagging her cell phone off the arm of the couch. Georgiana could only gape after her.

"I need to go. So much to do, so little time, things I'd completely forgotten let's do lunch soon alright?"

All in a tizzy, Caroline gave no time for a reply and strode right out the door.

**Positively fuming, she smacked her steering wheel and tried to breathe. **That no good little upstart had snuck in and stolen her future! If she wasn't already banged up Caroline would have had a good mind to go and smack her. Something had to be done, there had to be some way of getting even…. She thought briefly to the area Jayne mentioned her sister lived in. There had to have been a police report.. She made a few calls, money talks after all and soon enough she was scrolling through the police report.

It was no car accident, Elise had been attacked. But why? She read further, frowning at the name of her attacker who was apparently still in the hospital. Putting her phone down she pulled out and made a beeline for the city. She had some questions that were _going _to be answered.


	28. Chapter 28: In sheep's clothing

**Little Darcy's, I'm so sorry this took so long. But life gets in the way and then it kinda runs you over and before you know it… well anyway. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 28: In sheep's clothing**

It was almost laughably easy to get into the ICU. All she had to do was pick up the flowers waiting to be delivered in the main lobby, throw on a volunteer vest and Caroline Bingley was off to the races. One long elevator ride, mingling with a group of visitors and bit of wandering later she was directly in front of the man holding the key to her future.

The man- her information said his name was Denny- was still unconscious, recovering from the surgeon's attempts to staunch a near bleed out. A bag of his personals lay on the chair nearby and these were the chief object of her attentions. With the door closed quietly behind her, Caroline began to sift through, in search of any clues. He was a businessman, his wallet contained a few hundreds and his clothes were crusted in dried blood. He also had a few photos which Caroline now took out, looking through with a self-satisfied fascination. She stopped on one, pausing to examine it closer. It showed Denny with a young man and woman, a woman who almost looked like-

"What do you think you're doing?"

She jumped, turning at the inquiry. A tall, dark haired man stood in the doorway. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him with obvious suspicion on his chiseled features. Dressed in a navy day suit that brought out the stormy blue of his eyes, collar opened at the throat,everything about him debonair and carefully casual.

"Oh! Just a volunteer, I was.. Putting away Mr. Dennison's things." She smoothed her own pencil skirt, offering a slim hand which he held for a second too long before releasing her. "Allow me, I'm a friend of Denny's." He plucked the wallet from her other hand, infringing on her space as he stretched one arm out to grab the bag she'd been rummaging through. "My name is George. And yours is..?" "Caroline. My friends call me Caro." She replied automatically. "Will you and I be friends... Caro?" He purred. She blushed at the insinuating tone,fighting off a smile. "I suppose you could take me to lunch and find out." She flirted back. "I suppose I could. And I think I will." He grinned, teeth sparkly and his entire face taking on a rakish look. Suddenly aware of the fact that they were standing in front of a man's hospital bed, Caroline tried to backpedal and touched his arm in a consoling gesture.

"Are you and Mr. Dennison very close George?"

"He was going to be the best man at my wedding...Of course then it was called off. I promise I have only honorable intentions." He added, noting her look of shock and the way her eyes darted down to his left hand. She laughed, more from relief than anything. "I never doubted you. But I'm so sorry, to have lost your fiance and then to have this happen…"He sighed heavily, handsome face suddenly weary and full of regrets.

"It's the cards I've been dealt I suppose. But it seems my luck is changing. I met you after all." The shy smile he offered had the tendrils of her heart warming through. "Here's my number. Call me for that lunch won't you?" She asked, writing it down on a back of one of her business cards. The charm was completely back now, his confidence seemingly boosted by this development. "Why wait? Denny would tell me to go for it and… well, I'd appreciate the company." When she nodded her assent, he offered her an arm and they headed out together.

**They went to a nearby sandwich shop, George getting ordering the club and soup, Caroline a chicken salad. **While they waited for their meal, Caroline decided to fish for some more information. "So you said Denny and you are friends? For how long?" He squeezed a lemon wedge into his tea, giving it some thought.

"Oh I've known him for years now. Going on.. Ten maybe? Time just seems to blur together.. He's a good guy but a bit too fond of the ladies if you know what I mean." She nodded, already forming an opinion of the young man in question. The police report said assault of a female, she was fairly certain it was that 'fondness' that was at the heart of the matter. "I wonder if that's what got him in trouble this time around." She offered, softening the query with a sympathetic smile. He took a sip, undoing another button of his shirt.

"I'm afraid it might be my fault actually."

At that, she started. Surely this charming man, the only one to visit and now speaking so openly,could in no way be at fault? Still… if life had taught her anything, it was that snooping always made sure there were no surprises later. "George… I'm sure that isn't true. After all, it's not as though you were the one who put him in that situation. He bit his lip, shaking his head. "That's just it Caro. I am." The waiter arrived just then, interrupting any further conversation. Once they'd been served, Caroline tried to think of a way to turn the conversation back to why George might be at fault. Luckily, he was in a talkative mood.

"You're probably wondering what I meant by that.. The truth is, he was here as a favor to me." He explained. She paused, fork in the air and thoroughly intrigued. What did the assault, George and Elise Bennet all have in common with one another? "A favor?"

"Yes," He continued, " You see, Denny had no reason to be here. But he came anyway, as a favor to me. I mentioned earlier that he originally was going to be the best man at my wedding. Only when the big day arrived.. My bride was missing." All thoughts of information gathering flew from her head, her hand instinctively taking his. "She left you standing at the alter?! Oh George, that's terrible." Smiling sadly, he took out his wallet.

"That's the thing, I don't think she did it intentionally. She just.. disappeared. No one, not her family, nor her friends, not even I, the man she was about to marry, knew where she might be. There had been incidents with the police, they thought I might have hurt her but I knew different. A man had been following her, she was terrified of what might happen. So when she vanished I went to the cops, I tried to tell them.. But they didn't listen. Instead, they assumed I was a jilted lover in denial and did absolutely nothing. Denny stuck by me though. I don't know what I would have done without him. Then he got a tip from one of his clients who remembered hearing about the disappearance." Choked up, he cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. Caroline squeezed his warm hand in her own, a bit teary eyed herself. "Did he find her?" He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I begged him to follow up on it and he did but.. But before he could call and tell me this entire mess happened. Forgive me, the topic is such a sensitive one…" He dabbed at his eyes, swallowing a few times before he could speak without his voice breaking.

"What was her name?" She asked, scooting over her chair to put a comforting arm about his shoulders. "Elizabeth. Would you like to see a picture?" When she nodded, he took one from his wallet and handed it over. The girl in the photo was wrapped up in his arms, looking like the happiest woman in the world. Her hair was the color of sunshine, her eyes were warm and she was unmistakably Elise Bennett. Anger bubbled up inside, not only had the little strumpet stolen her man, she'd hurt another with no regard for the pain she caused! But then too was the fact that she hadn't told anyone.. Had Darcy had something to do with it all? Maybe she told him a sob story and that was how they met? Alex had such a big heart, she didn't see how he could do such a thing.. Mind whirling, Caroline knew only one thing: She had to help George. She had to end this charade Elise was putting on so the ghosts could be laid to rest. Hopefully in doing so, the truth would be revealed.

"George, I know this woman."

His head snapped up so fast she recoiled in her chair. A swirl of emotions played out across his face before he was able to collect himself.

"You're certain?"  
"Absolutely. I-"

"Please Caroline, I couldn't take it if you were teasing. I recognize you want to help but-"

"I swear! I know this girl, I could take you to her right now." She offered. Hands shaking he tried to pick at his food but stopped when she hugged him. "Please, I know her. I know your Elizabeth." Now the tears came, try as he might to fight them. "I- can you believe I'm not sure? I've looked for so long.. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Is she well? Is she happy?"

Though it pained her to do so, Caroline felt the man deserved to be told the truth.

"I think so. She's- she's seeing someone."

"She's what?"

His voice had gone completely cold, eyes flat. And honestly Caroline couldn't blame him. The woman he was going to married had disappeared and when he finally found her, she was with someone else? She would have been angry too.

"She's dating another guy. I'm sorry George."

"I see."

He studied his glass, smile without mirth. "I think i'm going to need something a little bit stronger than iced tea." "We could go get a drink if you'd like. I'm a good listener." She offered. He stared at his food, eventually shaking his head. "As much as I'd like to drown my sorrows.. I really don't know what to do. I've been looking for so long.. I don't know." Together they sat in silence. And slowly, his fingers laced through hers, a silent gesture of comfort between two strangers, now bound by fate.


	29. Chapter 29: Midnight snack

**TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of sexual assault, abusive relationships, and self harm. Should you choose to skip it for these reasons, please either review or PM me and I'll let you know the important things so you can avoid the rest. May this chapter find you all well and at peace little Darcy's.**

**Chapter 29: Midnight snack**

She hated the nights.

Honestly, those were the worst. She could get through a day, sort of. There was always Gigi to keep her preoccupied, or Shemar to spend time with. She could bake all she wanted, she could swim or read.. Anything to stay busy. Anything to stop the thoughts. But at night, when her body lay to rest, her mind would not. It put on a constant replay the suffering she'd experienced at the hands of various people. Sometimes it was John Wickham coming after her, sometimes it was Denny harassing and hunting her down like prey.

Tonight though.. It was always Denny. She could still feel his hands on her, when her eyes closed she could still hear his voice, aroused and hissing out threats.

_Hello there pretty girl._

He was gripping her wrist, forcing her arm around her back, twisting it-

_You're not being very nice lizzie_

Now he was on her, tearing her tights, forcing himself on her-

_Nobody's coming to help you_

She couldn't breathe, his hand was tight around her throat-

_I'm gonna enjoy this_

"**NO!"**

She woke in a cold sweat, forehead clammy and heart thudding out of her chest. Elise stumbled to the toilet blindly, barely making it before she was spewing forth the contents of her stomach, only just able to hold herself up. After rinsing her mouth and face, she went back into the bedroom and looked at the clock. 2:17 a.m. Again.

Knowing there was no way she'd be going back to sleep, at least for now, Elise tiptoed out into the hall and made her way to the grand staircase from the family wing. The house was quiet, both of the Darcy's and small staff in bed by now, fast asleep. The nightmares had a habit of coming, all like clockwork and by now she'd gathered a small care package of sorts to bring herself out of that head space. In one of the cabinets there was hot chocolate packets, muffins and peppermint sticks.

She chopped a stick up while the water boiled, snagging the whip cream and chocolate sauce from the fridge when she was through. Assembling all her ingredients, she poured herself a mug full of the frothy liquid, topped it with a heavy dollop of whip cream and drizzled the syrup over it. A few sprinkles of chopped peppermint, some shaved chocolate over the top and Elise was one happy camper.

"That looks really good."

She jumped, nearly spilling the hot liquid all down her front and Gigi offered immediate apologies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here lemme get that, it's hot." She took the mug, offering a napkin so Elise could wipe up the rapidly cooling drops on the counter. "It's okay, I just didn't hear you come in." The older girl explained. "Well, since everything is cool here.." She pretended to run out, giggling when Elise aimed a spoonful of whip cream in her direction.

"Don't take my chocolate unless you wanna start a war."

"Nah, maybe tomorrow."

Smiling, she brought back the drink and set it down on the island. She also took a seat on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?"  
"Oh just um.. Got hungry is all. You want a hot chocolate? I could make you one." Without waiting for an answer, she put more water on to boil and started chopping another peppermint stick. Gigi noted how tightly she gripped the knife, how her shoulders hunched inward. She saw and she recognized these things, remembering a time when she did the same.

"Elise? Are you okay?"

"Yup."

"You.. you're sure?"

Gigi watched with a sort of sick fascination as the knife became a blur, hitting the chopping board with a steady _thwack thwack thwack thwack_. The candy cracked beneath the blade, peppermint and chocolate scents hanging on the air, And then there was a flash of red against steel and Elise was cursing as she ran to the sink.

"Elise! You-"

"Get away."

Ignoring the order, Gigi hurried to her side, eyes wide as blood swirled down the drain in copious amounts.

"Elise, that looks bad. We should get you to the ER-"

"No hospitals!"

"But you might need stitches!"

"I'll handle it."

"But-"

"I said I can handle it!" She snapped. Backing away as though she'd been slapped, Gigi ran from the room. She started up the stairs, unsettled and contemplating waking her brother when a sob stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she crept back to the kitchen, peeking around the corner. Elise was crying, not the "i'm in pain, this really hurts" sort, but the shuddering heaving sobs, the ones that wracked your body and made you weak kneed. In the face of such suffering, Gigi could do nothing but go to the girl's side and pull her in for a tight hug.

"It's okay. You aren't alone Elise. It's okay, just let it out. Shhh." Together they sunk down, Georgianna rocking her new friend, a guardian angel against the ghosts in the night.

**After a while, Elise was cried out and both women were grasping mugs of hot chocolate.**

Still on the floor, they'd bandaged up Elise's hand with the emergency first aid kit, gave her something for the pain and were settled in. Sometime in between gasping for air and bawling, Elise had told Gigi about the whole thing, everything Shemar already knew. And to her surprise, Gigi was not repulsed, nor was she awkward and looking to run away. Instead, she and Elise each made a fresh mug of their warm treat and now here they were.

"This is pretty good," Gigi complimented, "It's way better than those overpriced mocha things." Elise smiled and sipped on her own drink. "My mom used to make em when it was really really cold or when we were upset. I remember when I was little, I would skin my knee or fall in the mud and she'd clean me up. And then fix me one of these. She said the red in the peppermint was all the love she'd put in it." She sighed,looking down. "You really miss her huh?" Gigi asked. Elise worried her bottom lip, knuckles white around her mug. "It's just been such a long time.."

"Yeah.. I think you've got it worse. I don't really remember my mom or have fun hot chocolate memories, you know? My brother does though.. I think he would understand how you feel. And if you ever wanna talk about the John stuff.. I know where you're coming from. More than you might think." She looked away, eyes unseeing and body still, like it was little more than a shell and her soul was somewhere , Elise put an arm around her waist, hugging the younger woman protectively.

"Shemar mentioned a couple things." She ventured. Gigi slurped down chocolate, putting her head on Elise's shoulder. "I.. when I was a teenager my boyfriend raped me." Her voice was completely void of emotion, giving a statement that had been said countless times.

" My brother didn't approve of the relationship but I didn't care. I thought I was in love and I was a rebel who didn't need my bossy big brother telling me what to do. So one night Alex is working late and George- his name was George- wanted to spend time with me. So he said, anyway. He was so handsome and he was so much older, a college man. He had these eyes you could get lost in and this black wavy hair like Mr. Rochester or something. He had a way of talking too, you just.. I wanted to make him happy. I thought we would get married and live happily ever after. Which, looking back now, seems so idiotic. Like how could I not- how could I not see what he was? What he wanted?" She looked up at Elise, eyes pleading for understanding. Or maybe an answer. But truthfully, Elise had thought the same thing, so many times.. And still had yet to discover an answer that didn't break her heart.

"Hindsight is 20/20, isn't that what people say?" She finally murmured. Gigi drank from her mug, the chocolate seeming to fortify her for the next part of her tale.

"So he came over and we started.. You know. Making out. Touching. And it felt nice but I didn't wanna go any further but- but he did. And he forced me.. After he left I took a shower, I just felt so dirty you know? But the cops all said I'd destroyed evidence and.. The case dragged on for forever, things were inconclusive.. Then we almost had him, they were able to get some samples off the bedspread and I was all torn up.. But my brother was angry. So angry.. He hit George when he was being taken to a holding cell and the lawyers said Alex paid off somebody to assault George. So he got off on technicality."

Something in the air shifted then, a sort of blanketing solidarity. Together they drank until the mugs were empty. By then, their butts were sore and cold from sitting on the floor so long and they both rose slowly, groaning and chuckling while they did so.

"Gigi.. thank you. For staying with me. And.. and making sure I didn't feel alone." Gigi hugged her friend tightly before they went up the stairs together. "You're part of the Darcy's now Elise. You'll never be alone again."


	30. Chapter 30: Vendetta

**So little Darcy's, here's another chapter. Writer's block is terrible and life gets in the way, but I AM trying, I promise. Serious health issues have worn me out though so please be forewarned.**

**Chapter 30: Vendetta**

Caroline surveyed the man opposite her, hardly able to sip at her champagne for all the smiling she was doing. Usually she didn't move this fast in a relationship, but it had been a whirlwind romance in the last two weeks and George was quite possibly the most charming man she'd ever met. There'd been lunch dates at cute little bistros, flowers sent, dinner on the river in a yacht and the like. She found herself fascinated by this man who'd been so unlucky in love, who was so devoted to his friend,who had money and power and humility all in one.

"Where's the joke?" He broke into her thoughts, smiling back teasingly. She shook her head and set her fluted glass down. "I just.. I'm very happy to have met you George." He took her hand in his, those intense blue eyes staring so that it seemed they saw nothing but the woman in front of them. "And I you, Caro. You're probably the most fascinating woman I've ever met." The blush came unbidden to her cheeks, was this infatuation or love?

"Oh I don't know about that…." He shook his head, clearly firm in his resolve. "No, you are. I know it. I don't think I've ever felt like this." Her smile returned, heart beating hard in her chest.

"Me neither."

The air crackled with tension between the two of them, not breaking even after Caroline rose with a sultry smile. "I'm just going to powder my nose. Be back in two shakes." She sauntered out of sight and John took that as his cue.

She'd taken along her purse but forgotten her phone in the pocket of her coat, as he found after rifling through. Unsure of how much time he might have, he took several screenshots of various numbers in her contacts. He then did the same with her calendar, placing them in a folder and emailing the folder to himself. Within a few minutes, all traces of his searching were erased and he was smiling at her over a fresh glass of champagne.

"A toast, please. To you, my lovely dinner companion. And may our new relationship blossom and prove to be fruitful." Caroline raised her own glass, clinking it against his.

"I'll drink to that. But now I.. I do have a bit of a Elizabeth.. I was working to have her in one of my shows John. I'm terribly sorry, now that I've gotten to know you.. I don't see how I can. It feels like such a betrayal."

Lacing their fingers together, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Caro, your empathy never fails to amaze me. I know I can't compare to the man who broke your heart but won't you let me try?"

Caroline shook her head vehemently.

"You're worlds better than Darcy-"

"Is that his name? The scoundrel. He's the one who's absconded with Elizabeth?"

Caroline nodded, remembering her initial anger and disappointment upon finding out about the relationship. Now too, there was John to consider, who no doubt had his own demons to face.

"If only there was some way to resolve all this… oh I don't know anymore."

"Perhaps.. Perhaps there is."

Noting his hesitation, Caroline leaned forward.

"What did you have in mind?"

"**So what shall we do today ladies?" Shemar asked, finishing up his breakfast. **Gigi and Elise sat opposite him, considering the question with all due seriousness. "I'm still pretty sore." Elise admitted. Gigi gave the girl seated beside her a quick hug, their late night chat having invoked a need to protect her new friend as best as she was able.

"Maybe we could have a picnic. That's just stuffing your face and sitting on a blanket, right?" Gigi joked. Shemar laughed. "Last I checked it was." Gigi nodded, ideas already beginning to form. "Bro, we _have_ to take her to castle on a cloud." Elise looked up from her plate, curiosity peaked at the fanciful title.

"Castle on a cloud?" Shemar smiled, something in his entire demeanor softening. Elise had noticed soon after their arrival that being here with Gigi seemed to relax Darcy to a point she hadn't seen before. Whatever it was, she was glad to see him smiling so much.

"A name Gigi and I christened one of our favorite spots with. Whenever I was able, I would take her all over the estate-" He began. "And make the most awful faces when I ended up filthy or with torn clothes and wild hair." Georgianna chimed in, elbowing him lightly. Pretending to be exasperated, he huffed loudly.

"You were such a beastly little thing." Darcy lamented mournfully. Gigi squealed indignantly, punching him lightly in the arm. "I was an angel! You were just crazy protective. Us young people, we have to be… wild. Free. Something I think you've forgotten old man." She teased, then shrieked in laughter when he poked a ticklish spot on her ribs.

"I don't care if you're nineteen, I'll still ground you." He mock warned. Georgianna stuck her tongue out at him and ran off to get ready for their outing. Darcy took this as an opportunity to move over to Elise's side.

"I hope this is all alright with you." His tone was apologetic as he draped an arm over her shoulders. Elise, still smiling at the play fight between the siblings, leaned against him. "It sounds great. I can't remember the last time I _wanted_ to go out in the open. Besides, I think I'd like to see all those 'awful faces' you make when she gets messy." She joked. With a heavy sigh he slouched in his chair before sliding off the seat entirely.

"Great, now you've ganged up on me. What's a man to do?" Elise pecked his cheek in a gesture of reassurance. "Grin and bear it Mr. Darcy. That's all we can do."

**According to her Calendar, Caroline would be out of the office for most of the day. **Armed with flowers in case anyone should ask questions and dressed impeccably, he made nice with the blushing and flirtatious secretary, charming his way straight into Caroline's workspace and the secretary's number in his pocket.

Having found out that _Darcy_ of all people had managed to worm his way into Elizabeth's heart, Wickham was even more determined to get her back. Darcy had _ruined_ his life, despite hardly knowing the man. He'd nearly gotten him a life sentence, had tried to destroy his livelihood, and now he'd taken Elizabeth.

Wickham was mortally offended and seething even as he searched Caroline's office for anything pertaining to Darcy's whereabouts. Denny's call had been easily traced and the attack area triangulated. Elizabeth would either be somewhere near there or with Darcy and Wickham was bound and determined to track her down.

Nothing showed up in the filing cabinets and though neatly organized, he struck out on two of the desk drawers too. He used a computer program to hack into her desktop, scanning and copying the contents onto a USB before shutting it all down. Flowers left behind with a note for authenticity and he was on his way. Hopefully, whatever was on there would show him something useful.


	31. Chapter 31:Here's where it gets messy

**Hello little Darcy's! I've had a few reviews now, worries that this fic has been abandoned, I promise that isn't the case! I'm doing novel writing november so working hard on that novel mentioned before and trying to get past some rough spots in life. I promise though that this fic is still going!**

**Chapter 31: Here's where it gets messy**

As most of his long term associates had come to know, Making George ("John" as some of them knew him) Wickham angry was never a good idea. Some privately referred to him as "Mr. Joker" for his sporadic and violent outbursts. Should he view you as an ally, you were under the wide metaphorical wings of his protection. Those lucky enough to enjoy such a privileged status were often indebted to him one way or another, which is how he kept them in line. The man enjoyed wielding power over others and commanding respect, one way or another.

That went for relationships too.

Most of the women he ended up seeing were a means to an end. He had various needs, they filled them. They wanted someone to take the reigns and he did so, happily and with ease. He dominated them much in the same way as he did anyone else.

Elizabeth Bennet was different though. She was _the one._

He couldn't picture himself with anyone else. He'd had to have her, the minute he saw her she needed to be his and his alone. Sure, he had to be rough at times. He didn't _like_ having to punish her. But he couldn't let her carry on any which way she pleased, that wouldn't further or better their relationship.

It took time and patience. A frog placed directly in boiling water will jump right back out. But if you were to put it in cold water, gradually turning the heat up, it would remain right in that spot until it died.

Most people would view it as an act of cruelty. But at the end of the boiling, you had a meal didn't you? Something came out of it, something delicious and wholly new. A piece of coal put under pressure will after a fashion become a diamond. Elizabeth could be made new, could be a diamond, so long as he persevered and kept her in line. Eventually, he'd molded her into the perfect woman he knew she could be.

Then she ran away from him and ruined _everything. _

The thought had a way of bringing his anger to the forefront, he tamped it down now and continued to climb to his vantage point. If he blew up right away, he would scare her. She had to see how much he loved her, to know that he was doing this for them. Yes, she would be punished. He would make certain she would never leave him again.

But then he could take her home and everything would be alright.

He got to the top of the hill, an out of the way place that most people avoided because of the difficult climb and the height. He set up his scope, chair and looked for all the world like just another bird watcher/sight see-er .

In reality though, he had something much more precious in mind. It took mere seconds to distinguish the pair because they'd made a point of going to a more secluded area. In a way, he was almost grateful. His Elizabeth needed the time to gather herself together, that idiot Denny had done a real number on his poor pet.

He could see her clearly from this lookout, walking with that pretty boy pansy along the shore line. It was infuriating, being so close but unable to do anything more than watch. It almost pushed him over the edge to see the pair embracing, another man touching and kissing HIS girl. But he had time. He'd waited this long, searching and following leads, a few more days wouldn't kill him.

He made a note in his ledger, she'd put on some weight.. 10 pounds, though maybe it was closer to fifteen. Her hair was longer too, but it looked good. Maybe he'd let her keep it that way. But the oversized sweatshirt had to go, she wasn't a hobo and he refused to be seen out with her if she was going to look like that. Obviously she'd forgotten her training, he was going to have to correct that before he would take her back.

And then there was pretty boy. Shemar Alexander Darcy, some rich chump who'd probably never worked a day in his life, who no doubt threw money in her direction to keep her interest. He'd needed time to place the name, it was on the tip of his tongue the night before when he'd gone to bed. When he awoke, he had a face to go with the name.

Darcy was Georgianna's older brother. He was the one who'd ruined his fun, who'd drove him from the state, all because the little whore had been a tease. To think they had once been associates, friends even. Figures. You couldn't trust anyone these days it seemed.

Of course, Elizabeth was going to have to be punished, how dare she look so happy and carefree after all the worry and trouble she'd caused him? After all, running away and putting him through such a mess in the first place was not something to be taken lightly. He tallied the marks against her, the corrections to be made. The weight gain, the willfulness, the running, the list went on a ways. But once they were through with all that, they could pick up right where they left off.

"Soon sweetheart. Very soon."

"**That's the third time you've been staring off into nowhere. You're sure nothing's bothering you?" **Darcy enquired, concern and worry etching his features. Elise smiled back sheepishly.

"You'll think me paranoid."

"Try me."

Today was a day for the beach, or so Shemar and Gigi had decided. Not to swim, it was too chilly for that. In fact the forecast for the coming days actually called for a few inches of snow. But Gigi had been struck by inspiration and brought along her sketch book, paints and easel, insisting they accompany her. The wind was stiffer here along the seashore but the sun was shining, doing it's best to peek through the clouds and the air smelled wonderfully of sea salt and snow on the horizon.

Elise snuggled into Shemar's chest, pretending to cuddle when in reality she was sure her paranoia was beginning to get to her.

"I- I could swear someone is watching us. I know that sounds crazy but I can- I can _feel_ it Shemar." Darcy rubbed her back, casually scanning the area but seeing nothing. He made a mental note to have one of his people look into a body guard situation, probably Mrs. Reynolds, and double check to see that Elise would receive a security detail.

"I don't see anyone. But I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again." When he noticed her shuddering, he gave her shoulders a brisk rub and kissed the top of her head. "What say we collect Gigi and get our hands on some early lunch?" Elise nodded, standing on her toes to give him a peck.

"Sounds good to me."

Later that day, Elise woke refreshed from a nap and opened her eyes to find a note from Darcy on the nightstand nearby. It read;

_My darling,_

_I was called in to the office, evidently there's some sort of crisis that I'm needed for. Nothing for_

_You to be concerned by, I'll discuss the details with you when I return. Gigi ran to the market, something about needing materials for a project. Feel free to explore the house, there's an extensive library on the second floor that I think may be of interest to you. If you get lost and happen upon my study, you can pull up a layout of the house on my computer. If you need to reach me, I have my cell phone or else give Mrs. Reynolds a buzz and she'll transfer you over._

_Yours, S. D. _

Smiling, she stretched to work out some of the stiffness still clinging to her healing wounds and left her room, enjoying the peace. For as much as she loved being here with the Darcy's, solitude was just as much a pleasure. She was still on edge a great deal of the time and the respite from others was a welcome one.

"Did he mention where the library was? No.. bugger." Elise mumbled to herself, wandering the long hallways. She began to feel a bit detached as she walked, the sun having hidden itself away completely and a chill permeating the drafty length. Every so often she would stumble upon a door and poke her head head in, sometimes lingering long enough to amuse herself before moving on to the next location. She found a room with a large aquarium, a music room where she held a dance party for one (The Darcy sound system was fantastic!), another room that held various statues and artworks (later security cam footage would show her lounging alongside the likes of marble busts and beneath the eyes of several paintings and portraits) and an old servants hallway that led to the kitchen.

After pretending to be a secret agent and playing at that for a half hour or so, Elise backtracked to the second floor once more and finally found Darcy's private study. More than ready to find a good book and curl up for the rest of the day, she sat down at the cherry wood desk, wiggling and settling back until she was comfortable. He'd been thoughtful enough to leave it unlocked for her, something she took advantage of now and clicked on the file explorer.

The files were arranged alphabetically, she scrolled through the list intent on finding floor plans and instead stopped when something else came up first:

**E. BENNET **

Another note? That would be sweet.. Smiling, she clicked on it. Then scrolled through page after page after page…

Her smile didn't last long.

"**Hello, This is Mr. Darcy."**

"**Alex?! Alex is Elise with you?!"**

Alexander Shemar Darcy had been feeling off all day. Something about Elise's worry, leaving her alone while he came back to the office.. It felt all wrong. Mrs. Reynolds had rapped on the door, the worry clear as she explained that there was an urgent phone call from his sister, who'd hung up before she could be transferred. And then his phone rang and Gigi was in a full blown panic.

Fear clenching tight in his chest, he sat forward. "No, why? What's happened? Are you alright?"

His baby sister sounded in near tears and he waved Mrs. Reynold's in gesturing for her to take notes in the instance that emergency services needed to be called.

"I can't find Elise. I got home and called for her and nobody answered so I thought maybe she was still asleep and went to wake her so we could make dinner together only she wasn't there and your study door was open and I found all these pictures and notes of her on this folder in your computer still open…"

"_Alex what did you do?"_


	32. Chapter 32: Never trust your uber

**Guys, I REALLY appreciated the response and kind words to these last couple chapters. Inspiration has hit so I'm going to keep the ball rolling but I'm also hard at work on my novel so as always, bear with me please. Kisses and love little darcy's!**

**Chapter 32 :Never trust your uber**

There was a loud sort of pounding in Darcy's head as he drove to Elise's apartment, one he recognized as his heartbeat pumping in time with his foot on the gas. Gigi had tried to text and call Elise, he'd called twice before he left his office to no response.

His baby sister, having had no part in the deception and genuinely liking Elise, was livid. An angry Gigi was an unbearable one, mainly because he was then forced to deal with stony silence and stiff, stilted conversation. Had she not been so concerned for her new friend, he surely would have received an extreme tongue lashing of the most acute degree.

How could this have happened? If Elise had seen that folder… the emails between he and Richard. The files on her, the 'pointers' his cousin had given him for conversation starters and date night spots, the probabilities he'd calculated for companies she could be working for…

He felt physically ill just thinking about it.

He could only imagine what must be going through her mind right now. He ought to have come clean ages ago, but truthfully, he'd completely forgotten about the plan to find out if Elise was a corporate spy. As he parked in the front of her building, he made a silent promise that if she ever spoke to him again, he would tell her everything. His original concerns, the tactics he'd used, how he'd fallen for her and how terrible he felt now. Maybe they couldn't be together, but he hoped Elise would at least let him tell her how he felt.

He leapt from the car, hitting the pavement in stride and hurried inside the revolving doors, going straight to the doorman on duty. He was relieved to find it was the same man he'd met the night he'd gone up to Elise's flat but confusion was evident on his face as the other man carefully schooled his features.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" His uniform was pressed, wrinkle free and wore a friendly smile. For all intents and purposes, he looked every bit the professional. But if Darcy wasn't mistaken, in that neat uniform the fists were clenched and his body was taut with repressed tension.

"Sam, hi. I don't know if you remember me, the name is Darcy, I was here with Elise Bennet? Could you buzz her flat for me?"

Sam made a show of checking his computer, then returned his gaze to Darcy impassively.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't recognize the name and you're not on an approved guest list."

"Sam, it's me. Darcy, Elise introduced us?" He pleaded. Sam checked again, the same blank smile on his face. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't remember you. Could there be some other name used?" By now, Darcy's worry was knotting into a tight ball in the pit of his stomach alongside anger and impatience.

"No, there could _not_ be another name, I know you know who I am and I need to see- Elise!"

The elevator doors opened, revealing Elise clad in a fresh change of clothes and hefting up a box, straining beneath the weight. When he called her name she didn't spare him a second glance, instead carrying her box to the front desk

"I'll need this sent along as well Sam, is there any way I could pick up my other box tomorrow?"

Darcy hurried to help carry the burden,frowning when Elise smoothly moved out of reach. Sam nodded, as pleasant as ever.

"Absolutely Miss Elise, you just leave it here with me. I'll see to it that you'll have it by tomorrow afternoon."Gracing him with a tired smile, she turned on her heel and marched straight back to the elevator. Darcy trailed behind her, still trying to speak his piece even as she ignored him.

"Elise, I know you must be really confused by what you saw and you're probably furious but please, just listen- Elise, I need you to- Elise!"

The doors opened and she stepped in, pressing the button for her floor. Frustrated and at his wit's end, he slid through the doors just as they began to close, nearly getting caught on his coat in the process. Elise threw eye daggers but refused to acknowledge him. Seeing her intentions, he remained quiet, trying to collect his thoughts enough to speak once they reached the door to her place.

Instead of letting him begin however, it seemed Elise had a few things of her own to say. They reached the door and she unlocked it, smiling bitterly. "Not even a kiss hello Darcy? I'm surprised, I'm sure that would have given you all sorts of conclusions about me."

Darcy winced at her acidic tone but pressed on, following her inside.

"Alright, I deserved that. I absolutely deserve that and you have every right to be angry but- I don't understand, what's this for?" He stared down in confusion at the picture frame Elise had just handed him, a photo of her sister Jane.

"I noticed you were missing some notes concerning my family for your little project, I thought I would offer you some help.I'll be staying with her anyway, in case you'd like to make a note of my habits too" She replied coolly. He set it aside, reaching for her hands and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched when she pulled away.

"Elise, I can explain-"

"Oh I'm sure you can. But you know what Darcy, I think I figured it out pretty well from your file on me. In fact, let me save us _both_ a little time here and just tell you what I already know. I know you are devoted to your company and your parent's memory and will allow nothing to mar that. I know that because you couldn't be sure of what sort of person I was, you decided 'hey, instead of just being thankful that my new employee is bringing in business and really great at her job, let's be highly suspicious of her motives and make sure she's not a spy.' And then you decided the _best _way to go about handling things was to _pretend_ to have feelings for me-"

He shook his head vehemently, scrambling to salvage the situation while she turned her back on him and resumed taping a box shut. "That isn't true, it wasn't pretend. Elise, I lo-" The young woman whirled on him, all semblance of control gone, eyes full and fists clenched.

"DON'T! Don't you _dare_ say you love me. You're nothing but a liar, I saw the plans and the notes on me. You _used _me, _just _like John did!" The blood visibly drained from his face as her voice broke, her lips beginning to tremble as the tears fell. "No! No I didn't! I-"

"You lied to me." She sobbed. When he reached for her, she slapped his hand away, hugging herself and beginning to rock, the same way she had after her attack when she'd needed comfort. "You pretended to care and pretended to be my friend and then you pushed for more. You made me depend on you, made me think I could trust you! What was your end game here? When would you know I wasn't the spy you and your family had made me out to be? Your family.. Oh god.." Her voice choked up, she jammed a fist in her eye in a futile attempt to stop her crying.

"How'd you talk your sister into it? Huh? Did the two of you come up with her little sob story about being attacked or was that just some clever improv on Gigi's part?" Elise snapped. Despite his worry, his remorse, the slam on his baby sister still stung. Darcy pulled himself up to his full height, doing his best to remain level headed.

"Think what you will. Be angry with me. But Georgianna had NOTHING to do with any of this. Don't let the thought even cross your mind, she didn't do anything wrong."

Elise sniffed, still rubbing her arms and her breath hitching now, headed for a panic attack.

"You _lied_ Darcy. Your name isn't Shemar at all, is it? It was just another ploy, another way to get close to me. Just to make sure your precious company wouldn't get in the crossfire. You actually thought I was a _spy_ because I wasn't an open book?" She demanded.

"No, no! I- your background check was flagged, your story didn't make any sense. In the beginning, I wanted to be sure about you, yes. I wanted to be sure you weren't a threat. But it didn't stay that way baby, I _swear_. In fact, I completely forget the earlier plan, and Rich and Gigi, they really do like you! If I had remembered, I would have come clean right away. You're everything to me, please come back to the estate. I won't force you to talk with me, you can ignore me the entire time if you like but please give me a second chance." He begged. Elise shook her head, picking up her suitcase and grabbing her jacket from the coat stand.

"You know, I.. after John I thought I would never love again. I didn't think I'd know how. How to love, how to pick someone decent, how to be in a relationship with a good man…"

She trailed off, leaving the flat and making a beeline for the elevator. When he followed, she stepped inside and pressed the button for the doors to shut.

"I guess I was right, huh Darcy? Consider this my resignation _sir._"

It looked as though he'd be taking the stairs.

**Still teary eyed and shellshocked, Elise was hardly paying attention as she slid into the taxi waiting out front. **She was such a mess..

"Where to Miss?" The gravelly voice of the cabbie asked. She told him the address, still sniffling.

She saw him glance at her from beneath his cap in the rearview mirror.

"Why the long face Miss?"

Elise blew her nose, trying to get ahold of herself and failing miserably.

"Just.. just some relationship troubles. I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Pretty girl like you? Relationship troubles?"

She sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"I'm afraid looks aren't everything Mister.. What did you say your name was?"

The locks on the door snapped shut at the same time a gas began to pour from the vents. In a panic she tried to open the door, pounded against the window in desperation before she began to grow dizzy. Coughing, she tried the window, the world growing dim at an alarming rate. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard the cabbie say:

"Name's Wickham Miss. But you go ahead and call me John."


	33. Chapter 33: Let's play house

**Trying to catch up on a word count for NANOWRIMO so if this chapter sucks it's because my brain is basically mush. Also, POSSIBLE TRIGGER warning, this chapter deals with behaviors of a kidnapper, torture and non-consent. If anyone chooses to avoid this chapter, please review and let me know, I will give a quick describer in the beginning of the next to catch you up**

**Chapter 33: Let's play house**

The first indication Darcy had anything was wrong was when he was informed of a Miss Jane Bennet's presence in his office.

He'd had a sleepless night, up most of the time with Richard trying to find a way to salvage the situation or at the very least find a way to speak to Elise. Sometime around 8 a.m., he'd dozed off for a few minutes when his desk phone rang.

Mrs. Reynolds was on the other line, concern lacing every word.

"Mr. Darcy, I've a Miss Jane Bennet to see you. She says it's concerning Miss Elise and she's demanding to see you, I wasn't sure if you were available this morning."

Expecting to be chewed out, (something he completely deserved) Darcy sighed wearily and rose to fix himself a coffee.

"Send her in."

He was at the Keurig machine when Jane was shown in, he offered her a hot beverage for her own which she declined. He took the brief silence to study her surreptitiously, noting the blonde hair slipping from a hastily tied back ponytail, how her knuckles were white around their grip on her purse, how her foot tapped impatiently while she waited.

"Have a seat, please."

She took the one opposite from him at the desk, wasting no time on making herself comfortable or even beginning with the usual pleasantries. Instead, she fixed him with a look that spoke volumes and made him involuntarily sit taller.

"I don't care to hear what's gone on between you. Right now, I only want to know where my sister is." She informed him crisply. His surprise was immediate and apparent, something that left Jane hugging her purse all the tighter.

"I haven't seen Elise since yesterday."

The normally angel faced woman now let her eyes harden, her dulcet voice like steel.

"I'm aware of that. She called and told me everything. Charles wants to speak to you, at your earliest convience of course. He says to tell you it concerns the matter of your phony relationship and incredibly poor treatments of my little sister. Look, whatever went on, I can ignore that. But now Elise isn't answering her phone and she never arrived at my house last night like she was supposed to. So where is she?"

Years of practice keeping a level head was the only thing that made it possible for Darcy not to go into a full blown panic. Elise was nothing if not reliable, during their far too brief relationship she'd always made sure to send a text as she was on her way over or if she'd be running late for an evening together. What's more, he knew it would take an emergency of the absolute worst magnitude for her to worry Jane like this. It simply wasn't like her, not after she had to go into hiding.

Slowly, the wheels in his mind began to pick up speed. She'd felt like she was being watched just a couple days earlier, during their time on the shore. The attack on Denny, a man who knew her from her past. Her now sudden disappearance.

"She'd arranged to stay with you?" He questioned, heart pounding. Jane wasn't stupid, she was far more astute than people often gave her credit for. His bewilderment was a tip off that something wasn't right.

"Yes, she didn't want to be alone and she was angry at you. She didn't know who to trust so I calmed her down over the phone and told her she could stay with me until she found some place else to work. Only I waited and waited and she never showed up. I've texted, called, left voicemails, nothing. I even got in contact with her friend Charlotte, who hasn't heard from her either. This isn't like my sister at all Mr. Darcy, especially since her attack. She and I talk to each other at least once a day. So if she hasn't made up with you and she's not staying with me or Charlotte, I don't have any other ideas as to where she could be." Jane finished in a rush, now close to tears. He was in a similar state of alarm and reached for the desk phone.

"I think we need to call the police."

**Elise came to with a mouth like cotton and a wave of anxiety in her chest that rose languid and insurmountable. **She had been tucked into a bed beneath a down quilt and changed into a tank top and shorts, her normal sleep wear. When she tried to sit up, she found that her body was still too groggy to answer the command and something was holding her down anyway. Perhaps it had all been nothing more than a horrible nightmare?

"Jane? Jane I- I need a drink of w-water please." She croaked. Footsteps echoed, clacking across the wooden floor until someone was at her bedside.

"Midazolam will do that to you. I really shouldn't give you anything at all with the way you've treated me. But I love you Elizabeth so I'm going to forgive you for all the trouble you've made." George "John" Wickham informed her, putting a straw to her lips.

She actually spat out the water she'd just begun to drink, horror and fear blending into a potent cocktail that had Elise attempting to scramble up from the bed. A sudden sharp pain made her cry out, yanking her back into her original position. Her former fiance looked down at her with something akin to pity and moved aside the quilt.

"You'll tear out the I.V. screeching and misbehaving like that. Have a bit of dignity Elizabeth, this sniveling terrified creature doesn't suit you in the least. Good god, what kind of mess have you turned into without me?"

Every fiber of her being was cringing internally, shutting down and returning to the same mind set she'd had in the days of their relationship, before she'd screwed up the courage to get out and get away. He was already relaying the foundation, making it sound as though she were a naughty child who couldn't care for herself without being under his watchful and abusive eye.

"I- you drugged me. You drugged me!" The note of hysteria in her tone was lost on neither of them. He offered a shrug. "I had to be sure you wouldn't go vanishing on me again Elizabeth. Do you have any idea the money, the resources spent, trying to find you? How could you do this to me?"

An apology was on her lips, a conditioned response long dormant rising to the forefront when she remembered her fight with Darcy. _He'd _been the one to apologize, because _he_ was in the wrong. She'd yelled at him, chewed him out, they argued like two people at the end of a relationship, at the very least looking at a hurdle the size of mount everest. But he'd never hit her. Not once. Hadn't called her names or insulted her or disregarded her feelings. Why?

Because she was a human being, and she mattered! She mattered and Wickham would never again make her think different.

"I didn't want to be found John, not by you. You treated me like I was your dog to command and kick at whenever you felt like. I told you we were over, you never wanted to accept that. I left. _You're_ the one who-"

The slap was sudden and silent, just as it always was. Elise could feel the imprint of his hand leaving behind a warm welt, right down to the steel ring he never took off. His eyes were coals, flames of anger stoked and rising.

"_I'm _the one who loves you. Ungrateful bitch.I made you beautiful, gave you a home and everything a woman could want. And how do you repay me? By making me look like a fool. By running away like a _child_ instead of talking things out."

Elise had not spent the last four years idle. She'd been in therapy, had gotten herself to the point where she knew her own worth. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I left because I deserved better than to be smacked around and talked down to. I deserved- I _deserve_ a better man John."

He made a noise of disgust, then smiled meanly.

"I suppose you're talking about your Darcy fellow- oh, didn't think I knew about him did you?" He asked when Elise tried (and failed) to hide her shock.

"What- John if you hurt him-"

"You'll do what? I saw you in tears, I saw the bags packed. Elizabeth. I _saved_ could never love you like I do. And really, let's be honest, there was a really good chance he was in it for a fling with the secretary. A school boy fantasy, that's all you were darling. He talked you onto your back and you fell for it." Wickham sighed wearily and sat beside the bed, pressing the button that connected to her I.V. line.

Unbidden, her eyes grew heavy and her speech grew slurred.

"John.. don't- stop, please.."

Had she been alert enough, revulsion at his stroking her hair would have made her dry heave. Instead, she could only begin to fade back into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. Like I said, I forgive you. Once your punishment is over, I'll make it all better. Just sleep now. Shhh…."

**Alexander Shemar Darcy was a man always in control. **There wasn't a problem he couldn't face, not a task he couldn't handle. In all his years, he'd always found a way to cope, a way to fix things.

When he'd fallen and skinned his knees as a child, he'd limped back to where the first aid kit was kept in the kitchen and patched himself up. When his parents died, he threw himself into the company and Gigi's Gigi had been attacked, he became the perfect 'helicopter parent', always there at his baby sister's beck and call in case she needed him, hovering even when she didn't.

When the woman he loved was classified as officially missing without a single clue to her whereabouts, he went into his office, locked the door behind him and then proceeded to smash the place to pieces. The desk was tipped over, the chair thrown, pictures hurled at the wall, vase of fresh flowers shattered.

He was about to chuck the keurig at the flat screen on the wall when his phone rang. Out of breath and still seething from guilt and heartache, he snatched it up.

"Speak!" He barked. It was Richard.

"Cousin, you need get down to County medical like yesterday. That Denny guy who hurt Elise is awake and he's feeling talkative."


	34. Chapter 34: Interview with a criminal

**Little Darcy's, I was so hard at work keeping up with the NANOWRIMO word count and I was miserably behind so thank you so much for your patience, it's really fantastic of you. Kisses and new chapters for all!**

**Chapter 34: Interview with a criminal**

Had it gone the way Darcy wanted, there was a very good chance Mr. Dennison would have left the hospital in a body bag. As it was, he was bruised, burned and cut up, so Shemar counted that as a small victory.

Louisa Hurst was there, she was the one doing the interview since she'd taken on Elise's original assault case. She'd also done work for the Darcy family before, he trusted her judgement and had no use for beat cops with an attitude or detective's looking for another case to up their list of solved and successes.

When Darcy arrived, he made his way up to the intensive care unit where Louisa was already waiting. Jane and Bingley were settled in plush wide set chairs, holding hands tightly and Jane with dark circles beneath her eyes speaking to a sleepless night. Bingley was attempting to get her to drink something from a styrofoam cup, what smelt like weak green tea, but she refused. Louisa sat opposite the couple, texting someone on her phone, probably a superior. Beside her was a hospital security guard. She rose at his entrance, coming to meet him halfway.

"He's woken a couple of times now, briefly. The pain medication they have him on is a rather heavy narcotic so the doctor's weren't even certain he was talking sense until a med student noticed he kept asking for the same person. He claims he'll only speak to you. _Who_ told him Elise had been taken, I don't know. But he's trying to make a deal so either he's actually got information or he's just trying to pass off some bull to get a lighter sentence." She informed him.

"Either way, if he knows something I want that information. So how are we playing this, do I wear a wire, what?" Darcy asked briskly, already shrugging out of his jacket. Louisa shook her head.

"With all due respect, there's no way you're going in there on your own. I'll be with you, as will the security guard. I'm going to record the statement he makes but will mostly be in the background for your protection, in the instance that this is all some kind of elaborate break out scheme." She informed him. He arched an eyebrow in response.

"You believe he intentionally got himself stabbed to the point of severe internal bleeding so that he could receive a get out of jail free card?" Hurst scowled and moved for him to enter the room.

"What I _believe _is that you need to prepare for anything Mr. Darcy." Was her curt response. While he'd have like nothing more than to disregard the advice and beat the information out of Denny himself, Darcy knew the matter called for self control, something he was rather an expert in.

He entered the room, taking in the scene and trying to commit to memory anything that might help him find Elise. The man who'd been so insistent about seeing him looked as though he'd be unable to hurt a fly, let alone make a daring escape.

His skin was a ghastly grey pallor, the monitors and lines hooked up to his body were numerous and cumbersome. His face, burned by the tea Elise had thrown, was wrapped carefully to heal along side his other wounds, most of which were hidden beneath the hospital gown someone had draped over him for a modicum of privacy.

His eyes opened sluggishly, nothing of the confident and sneering young man Darcy had seen at the party left. He was a coward of the worst sort, the one who enjoyed to bully only those he knew would never fight back. Except he had made a mistake in attacking Elise, who was no longer the sort to take an assault lying back quietly.

With Det. Hurst just behind him, and the security guard at the door, hand lightly touching the taser on his hip, Darcy pulled up a chair bed side and let out a slow breath. Patience. He had to remember to be patient. The doctor in the room to keep observation on Denny's vitals nodded at him, Darcy was allowed to begin.

"Mr. Dennison? Can you hear me?" He questioned in a low voice. Denny grimaced.

"Please, call me Denny. Everyone does. Why should we stand on formalities?" He coughed, whimpered in pain.

"Denny then. You wanted to see me?" Darcy continued.

The young man nodded weakly.

"I got information to trade."

"That's not how this works Dennison." Hurst cut in.

"I want to make a deal." Denny insisted.

Darcy swallowed back a sharp retort, instead settling for a murmured, "We have to know what you're telling us is the truth."

Denny began to sweat, his skin growing clammy under the stress and his heartbeat quickening on the monitors.

"If he continues like this I'm going to have to cut the interview short Detective. My patient is already in critical condition and you appear to be worsening it." The doctor admonished. Darcy and Hurst nodded.

"Alright Dennison. You tell us why we're here. If it turns out to be useful, we might be able to work something out. But I wouldn't put much stock in bartering your way out of your sentence, we've got you on a street cam, with DNA tying you to the victim and your own admission of guilt. So I would suggest you tell us what you know, before I lose my temper and decide to put an end to this farce." Det. Hurst summed up. Darcy said nothing, wondering how the man would react. To his surprise, tears began to fall.

"Look, I don't care about the sentence. Stick me back there as long as you like. But I need to be somewhere he's never even heard of, I want solitary confinement and I want round the clock guarding." He coughed again, curling inward and looking all the more pitiful for it.

"If your information for Mr. Darcy is accurate and worth all that, you might just get your list of demands there." Hurst replied, appearing bored with his sniveling. He glared at the young woman, then turned his attention back to Darcy.

"Who's this 'he' you're so frightened by?" Shemar prodded.

"His name is Wickham. His friends call him Johnny, but I found some information on him once, he doesn't know I know. His real name is George. He's a real bad dude, you get what I'm saying? Sure I beat up your girl but him.. He's on another level." Denny whispered conspiratorially.

A sick churning that was already making itself known now moved into high gear, nearly making Shemar gag. George Wickham was associated with this weak bastard?

"Tell me more."

Denny swallowed, motioning for the cup of ice chips on a tray near the bed. The doctor stepped forward, allowing him a piece to suck on before the young man continued with his story.

"Look, Johnny.. When I say he's on another level, I mean it. I'm in the business of finding things. Secrets, wills, people. Whether they want to be found or not. I find the thing and I hand the information over to whoever's willing to pay the right price. I'd done business for Wickham before, but then he started me on a new project.

His girl, an Elizabeth Bennet, went missing. Just vanished one day without a trace. She'd paid for everything with a lump sum of cash and had picked up a burner phone for herself. They were supposed to be getting married in the next few months and I assumed she'd just gotten cold feet. He wanted her to be found and was willing to pay whatever it took to make that happen."

This was about… oh, nearly five years back? When I started to look I mean. It took some doing, hundreds of thousands of dollars and a few years but I eventually tracked down her whereabouts."

By now, his voice was weakening and Shemar was growing impatient. As the doctor moved forward to sedate him, Darcy held up a hand.

"Do you know where Elise is now? Did he take her?" He demanded.

"He.. he must have. He would have done anything to have her back, he's insane. She was the one that got away and nobody leaves him or steps out of line without his say so. In his own way it's this twisted sort of love but he's pissed too and she's gonna suffer for it. He got to someone in the prison, I don't know who.. He has resources man. He got em to cut me up and he'll go after you next. Once- once he's finished you off, he'll.. He'll kill her. Or else he'll take her away again, lock her up so that no one will ever see the girl again."

When Denny coughed this time, there was a thin spray of blood along with it. The doctor stepped up, voice firm and hands already going to check his pulse.

"He needs to rest, I think he may be bleeding again."

"Just give me a second. Do you know where she is?!" He asked.

"Sir, you need to leave."

Shemar balled up his fists in the man's dressing gown, paying no mind to the warning's or Hursts orders to back away.

"Tell me where she is, come on!"

Denny coughed a final time, blood covering Shemar's shirt.

"There's a place.. They- they were going to- their old house. The old house." He mumbled, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to seize up.

"He's coding!" The doctor smacked an alarm on the wall, hustling Darcy, Hurst and the security guard out of the room and calling out frantic orders to the medical staff rushing in.

Jane jumped up from her seat, nearly knocking over her tea in her haste and Bingley standing as well, both looking to him for answers.

"He said something about an old house and he gave us the name. Jane what do you know about Elise's relationship with John Wickham?"


	35. Chapter 35: Smoke them out

**Guys this story will soon be over and I admit, I don't know if I'll be back. I can't come up with any fresh ideas it seems, not to mention I've been working on a manuscript.. I don't want to put out old material. I want something you'll enjoy reading. If you have a request or suggestion, now would be the time as I'm not sure what I'll do.**

Chapter 35: Smoke them out

Being rich had its perks, some of which were lesser known than others. Namely, he could use both the long arm of the law and go outside it as needed. He did his best to stick to strictly legal means, choosing not to ask Richard where his cousin acquired information.

All bets were now off the table.

He had a team, in the instance such a thing like this were to happen to Gigi or anyone else intimately connected to him. As it was, the network had yet to come up with any solid leads and he was climbing the walls at the thought of what that monster might be doing to Elise.

So, of course, in stepped his Aunt.

Most of the time, he treated her with the sort of exasperated fondness you would an unruly child. Catherine De Bourg was imperios, trying, and condescending. She could build you up with a smile and tear you to shreds with a single phrase. In short, she was exactly what the situation called for.

"**Alexander? Alexander! Get up this instance you silly boy, we've work to do!" ** With this command, his aunt strode in, business suit crisp and heels clacking loudly. She was all business, only the quick pressing of her hand to his cheek speaking to any sort of regard. He'd been sprawled on the couch at his office, loathe to leave and attempting to rest but failing miserably.

"Aunt Catherine please-"  
"Wallowing does nobody any good.I've already spoken to your cousin and reached out to several associates. If you can't bait a rat, you'll simply have to flush him out." Going to the TV, she flicked it on and tossed him the remote.

Curious in spite of himself, he turned to one of the major news channels.

"These are the aliases he has been known to go by, though currently he is believed to be referring to himself as 'John'. Police tell us his true name is George Jonathan Wickham, If you spot Mr. Wickham, authorities say do not approach. Repeat, do not approach, he is considered armed and dangerous as well as mentally unstable. This is a picture given to us by a police source, our staff has aged it to what we believe he will look like now. Again, this is a police bulletin, asking the public for any information to be had on Mr. George Jonathan Wickham. There is a woman in his company being held against her will, if you've any information on the situation please call the number running along the bottom of the screen."

The same message was being run on every major news channel, from local to CNN. Online the New York Times was running with the story, pictures shown in every blurb that popped up. In today's technology ridden world, there would be very few places left for Wickham to hide once Catherine De Bourg was through with him.

Darcy was dumbstruck.

"Aunt Catherine I don't- how… you-"

"Oh hush Alexander, you're not the only one who knows people. Now stop staring as though I've suddenly grown an extra head." She took a seat beside her nephews, patting his knee and all seriousness.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up."

Confused, he let the older woman take his hand.

"I was wrong."

He actually almost choked on his own spit he was so shocked.

"You were _what_?"

Catherine's lips pursed in open annoyance.

"I told you I would only say it once. Your Miss Bennet was not the girl I thought her to be. I was rude, and harsh. But your behavior has not only been exemplary, you've been.. You've been happier Alexander. I had almost forgotten what that looked like on you, you've always been such a serious young man. Richard told me what the two of you had done. Using your old nickname, investigating the young lady and then courting her."

Here she stopped and cuffed him the same way she used to do to he and Rich when they were younger.

"Now that we've handled that business. I know you truly care for Elise. And because she makes you happy and has gotten even Georgianna to open up.. All I ever wanted for you and your sister was to grow up well, to mature. You've grown into a fine young man and your parents would be proud. But they'd also be angry if I didn't do everything within my power to make sure you were happy too. So we're going to get Elise back and we're going to make certain this man never harms our family again. Is that quite clear?"

It was not often Darcy was at a loss for words. But then, it was not often his Aunt admitted to being anything less than perfect. He said as much now.

"Yes, well.. A good person expresses a humble attitude when they do well. A great person has humility in the face of mistakes and learns to avoid them in the future." Was her lofty reply. And if the laughter of her nephew bothered her at all, Catherine didn't say so.

"**Son of a- Dammit somebody get me in contact with the safe house!"** Groggy from the drugs being used to keep her under and scared awake from the angry outburst, Elise immediately tried to sit up. Her efforts were rewarded with a jolt, as the restraints that had been reapplied in the night dragged her back down. Even as she struggled, she could hear footsteps storming up the stairs before the door was flung open.

"Excellent, sleeping beauty finally deigns to grace us with her alert presence!" Wickham sneered. Doing her best to keep her voice level, Elise met his gaze with calm eyes.

"What's happened?"

Glaring, John switched on the TV in the corner of the room, gesturing impatiently for the hired orderly (at least she assumed the man had been hired, otherwise she couldn't imagine why no one would question her restraints) to remove her IV lines. When she caught sight of the news bulletin, Elise's heart leapt for joy. People were looking for John, they were looking for _her_! Until this moment, she'd had no idea who might be aware of her disappearance, of what hope she had of being found.

"Do you _see_ the trouble you've cause?! I've spent _years_ looking for you, doing my best to ready a life we can live _together _and now that lousy bastard is RUINING MY LIFE!" The sound of his hand connecting her cheek lingered on the air, her whimper the only thing to break the silence.

"He's not going to get away with it. You hear me? I'd rather you be DEAD then with him. I did not go through all this just to have you spoil it." John was practically foaming at the mouth, even as the orderly continued to go about his business. Whirling on the hired help and hands still fisted, he barked out orders:

"Prep her for a car ride, I don't want her awake for at least six hours. And make sure those bindings are tight!"


	36. Chapter 36: Friend or foe

**Chapter 36: Friend or foe**

The sorts of unscrupulous types John had hired had no pity, no compassion. They were paid to do a job, and they would. Deftly, one went about binding her tight,zip ties cutting into her already raw skin to keep her arms behind her back. The same was done to her feet, with sailor's knots in the ropes for good measure. Despite his efficient work, Elise was bound and determined to escape and said so.

"Please. He's insane, your boss? He's killed people, I know it. He's going to kill me, you have to help me!" She whispered. He continued with his knots.

"Listen to me. People are looking for me. And when they catch up with John, they'll go after his associates too. Don't go down for something as small as money, let me go and I can tell them you helped me. You'll get time off, you probably won't even go to jail! Please." She tried again.

The young man, who couldn't have been more than 20 or so, glanced her soared into her heart. It was just as quickly extinguished when he finished with his job a moment later and rose, knocking on the door for it to be opened.

His companions entered, both older and eyes hardened. Both nondescript in jeans and dark shirts, one whose eyes were ice and the other with the flattest dirt colored gaze Elise had ever seen. A small part of her brain idly wondered why she expected any different, and then quickly decided she'd watched too many thrillers. Not exactly what one thought of in times of great distress, but then, it was better than hyperventilating.

The first, taller than both by a few inches, had a black briefcase that contained several rows of injections. He prepped a short clear one while the other tied a blackout hood over her head., neither appearing at all disturbed by her attempts at struggling. She assumed that was why they'd sent the first in to tie her up.A prick in the fleshy part of her arm told her they'd given her something, probably to knock her out and there would be no attempts to keep track of the journey to wherever they were going.

Her last conscious thought was that John would be angry they'd mussed her hair, before the world went away.

"**Mr. Darcy, I'm going to be straight with you-"** Hurst began.

"Please, call me Alex."Was the knee jerk mutter.

Louisa nodded, hands folded in her lap and leaned forward. The Darcy's, the police, Jayne, Charlotte and Bingley were all gathered at the estate, which had become an impromptu home base for all involved. Hurst had cops scouring Elise's apartment for clues, Jayne had contacted her parents and Gigi was making everybody copious amounts of tea. Catherine was dealing with the press and Mrs. Reynolds was running interference, but Darcy's focus was solely on the investigation.

"Alex," Hurst began again, "I'm going to be straight with you. From the reports I've read, the past Miss Bennet shares with the suspect, the piles of evidence that are slowly coming together… I'm very concerned. You need to prepare yourself for the idea that this may cease to be a search and rescue." Darcy felt as though the world was swimming in molasses around him and tried to formulate a proper response.

"If not a- if we aren't rescuing Elise then what exactly is the plan here?" He choked out. Hurst let out a slow breath. "I don't.. I don't believe Wickham will give in without a fight. I'm concerned that if we don't find her soon.." She trailed off, working with families in the instance of domestic abuse was never easy.

"Please just tell me." He room had gone silent as the others strained to hear her answer.

"We may be recovering a body. Not a missing person." She finished. Jayne let out a sob, turning into Bingley's chest and Gigi very nearly dropped her mug.

"Which is _why_ it's very important you tell me anything and everything you know about Elise or about Wickham. Even if it's trivial, even if you think it's nothing. There's a proverbial smoking gun somewhere in all this muck, and if we can find it then we can find them." Hurst promised.

"B-but I told you everything. I don't _know_ anything else!" Jayne exclaimed, tears streaming. "Us too. Elise didn't tell me anything when she left that night, I didn't even know where her apartment was." Gigi added, a bit teary herself. Charlotte shook her head.

"I was only just starting to really reconnect with Lizzie- Elise. If we could help you, if we had any new information-" She began.

"I think I might." A voice spoke up. The group turned, Bingley setting Jayne into a chair gently before hurrying to his sister's 's red eyes took the group in before her, tissue still being held fast in her hand. The normally immaculate dresser was a wreck, hair disheveled, mud on the hem of her pants as though she'd run straight through several of the puddles outside and makeup tearsteaked.

"Caro! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked, giving her a hug. She clung for a moment before pulling away and looking at all the expectant faces in the room.

"I didn't- when I met him, I didn't know. I swear I didn't. But then I saw all the news bulletin's and I tried to call the station but they said you were out and then Charles told me you were here with everyone… I swear I had no idea that he was- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sniffed.

"Who? Sorry for what?" Bingley continued to prod. Darcy rose, face like stone.

"You mean Wickham. Don't you." It wasn't a question.

She nodded.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"I- I have a couple of ideas." She sniffed.

And so out came the whole story.

How she was "concerned" for the Darcy's and so had looked into Elise's background and been met with the same oddities Darcy had. How she'd managed to get her hands on a few police reports, how she'd gone to the hospital to question Denny and had ended up meeting Wickham. And while she thought she'd met a sensitive young man who was still trying to get over his lost love, he had been playing her like a violin. Encouraging her anger and distress, over several dates he'd managed to find out everything he needed to concerning Elise and Darcy. It was probably how he'd managed to find her in the first place.

"And- and I was wrong. I was so wrong, and out of line but- but I really liked you. And I thought maybe, if Elise wasn't- if she wasn't who you thought she was, then maybe you could see me. For once." She finished, head hanging in shame.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Jayne was the first to react, flying at the young woman and fists swinging. It took both Bingley and Darcy to hold her off and even then, she was shouting abuses.

"WHERE IS SHE?! YOU SNAKE, YOU LYING DECEITFUL- WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

"I don't know, I don't know- ow my hair!" Caroline yelped, Jane having broken free and tackling her to the ground. Hurst called for officers on her radio, then went to break the two women apart. After a few more cops, the Darcy's and Bingley got involved, they were finally able to separate the two women again.

"I DON'T KNOW. I swear, I don't and I'm sorry. I know of two places she could be, but I don't know for sure, I'm sorry!" Caroline cried. Panting from the scuffle, Hurst caught her breath but kept a firm hold on the woman's arm.

"Then you need to tell me now where those places are. And I'm going to be detaining you for more questioning." The detective informed her. She looked at the faces around her, each one wearing a mask of disgust, anger, or betrayal.

Caroline Bingley wept.


	37. Chapter 37: Picture Perfect

**Hello little Darcy's. This story will be coming to an end soon, and I wonder if any of you had a p&amp;p idea you wanted to see play out? Sorry for the long waits but I hope that the ending will be a satisfactory one. Thanks to those who've stuck it out, your reviews really pick me up when things aren't so great. Kisses**

**Chapter 37: Picture perfect**

"**Wake up Elizabeth, don't you want to see your new home?" A voice crooned. **She stirred, the movement causing nausea. Elise leant over, emptying the meager contents of her stomach and eyes still trying to adjust to the light. She was still tied up, but at least the hood was gone.

"You always did get car sick didn't you?" John smiled fondly, helping her sit up and rinse her mouth. "Careful now, we don't want to muss your dress." At his words, she looked down and was nearly sick all over again.

The hospital gown they'd had her in was gone. She was now in a white wedding dress, the ball gown drowning her small form and the layers of fabric and poof beneath the satin top layer threatening to swallow her whole. The lace overlay and sleeves itched, the v-neck put her breasts on full display and the corset felt tight enough to choke. She wouldn't have chosen it in a million years.

"Do you like it? I would have let you pick your own but you have terrible taste Elizabeth. This is just right I think. Very blushing bride but we'll make an excellent picture." He smoothed down the lapels of his own gray tux, checking his waistcoat for lint before picking up a tube of lipstick.

"Why am I wearing this? Where are we?!" She demanded. He grabbed another tube and considered the colors.

"I told you, this is your new home. I'm simply readying you for our big day darling." He explained, holding both up to her lips with a critical eye.

"Big- I won't marry you John. I didn't then, and I won't do it now!" He clicked his tongue in dismay.

"Elizabeth, let's not fight. You'll only make me angry, and then our wedding will be ruined." Ignoring any other protests she had, he scooped her up and put her in a wheelchair beside the couch she'd been lying on.

"Now it's time for the tour. I recognize it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I think we've had a long enough run. We ought to be safe." He continued conversationally, pushing her out of the little sitting room.

"We can finish your makeup later, but I really was anxious for you to see where we'll be living once things have settled down." He explained, wheeling her through the ornate halls. There were portraits of them both, done from pictures that had been taken years ago and a more recent one, hand painted. She startled when she saw it, trying to turn away even as he forced her neck upward to stare at it.

"Oh no, I want you to see this. Don't you want to see your wedding present?!" He hissed, yanking her chin up. Hand around her throat he held her in place,both staring at the painting.

"John stop-"

"Beautiful, isn't it? I call it the lost and found."

He'd been watching her, that afternoon on the beach with Shemar. She recognized the dress she'd been wearing, the little dune she'd stood on overlooking the water as it lapped on the shore. Even Stanley the turtle, creeping along in the corner.

"I wanted to kill you that day." He admitted softly. A tear fell as his hand held her chin up, she shut her eyes trying to block the image and just hold onto the memory.

"You were so close, just flaunting yourself about. But then I saw you, alone on that little hill."

She _wasn't _alone. She'd told Darcy she wanted to climb it on her own. She'd been _brave_, Darcy had shown her how to be _brave_.

"And you seemed so lonesome. So sad. I knew then, it was all just an act. You missed me, you missed _us_. Stupid girl. We could have been happy this entire time. You've wasted so much time Elizabeth."

He nearly slapped her, she cringed away expecting the blow. Instead, his fingers skimmed her cheek tenderly. She wanted to gag.

"But we can make up for it. I wanted to wait for children anyway. Now I think we're ready."

And they continued down the hall.

"**Hey. Got you a fresh coffee." **Rich commented, nudging Darcy out of his stupor. He was so tired.. after the revelation of Caroline Bingley dating a girlfriend stealing psychopath, Darcy had gone a little bit off the deep end.

"We have to flush him out, like a rat. Just like Aunt Catherine said." He mumbled,slugging it back and scalding his mouth.

Maybe more than a little bit.

"I told you it was fresh. Come on, shake it off." Rich commented while Shemar swore a blue streak.

"That was _boiling." _He snarled in return.

"Oops?" Rich smiles, shrugging.

"I hate you and you're fired."

"Drama queen. Anyway, Hurst wants to speak with you, she's in the living room."

Darcy rose tiredly, stretching with a groan when his back cracked. He swallowed down another steaming gulp to wake himself up and straightened his clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so disheveled. His cousin patted his back and guided him out of the office into the main living room.

Inspector Hurst rose at his entrance, her quick detective's gaze scanning him as he came in. The young man had dark circles beneath his eyes, stubble on his chin and his shirt was little more than a mess of wrinkles with the cuffs pushed up. Even so, his eyes were alert and as soon as he set foot in the room, his exhausted shoulders straightened proudly.

He couldn't go on this way forever, but he would do his best to stand tall until Elise was brought home. Her heart ached for him and the others, Jane had been asleep on the couch when she came in, right by the phone in case there was news. Miss Darcy had been on what was probably her hundredth cup of tea, Bingley was keeping watch. So many people..

_Keep fighting Elise, wherever you are. I'll bring you home for them._ Her private resolve to see this through grew even stronger.

"Detective. My cousin said you wanted to speak with me?"

She nodded, shifting the manilla folder she held to her other arm.

"I wanted to give you an update. Caroline Bingley may be charged as an accessory to kidnapping. She's also chosen to forego pressing charges against Miss Bennet for assault."

"So she's not completely stupid?" Jane mumbled. Hurst's lips twitched but she continued.

"At this time, the police department will be using her in an attempt to lure out Mr. Wickham-"

"You said _may_ be charged, why isn't she in a cell right now?" Darcy interrupted. Louisa sighed.

"As of right now, we have no proof she was anything more than an unwitting accomplice, duped into providing information about the whereabouts of Elise Bennett." She explained.

"Bull sh-"

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley has brought this information forth of her own volition. Besides this, my team has done their homework, the dates she provided all match up. Text exchanges between the two of them have been seized and studied, there is nothing she hasn't given us access to."

The detective looked at them all, voice steady but eyes solemn.

"I've never lied to any of you and I've always done my best to keep you in the loop. Please believe me when I say I want to nail this Bastard just as much as you want me to nab him. At this time, we are running out of options and I am concerned… I'm concerned that Elise is running _very _short on time. Caroline Bingley, right now, is the most valuable lead and resource we have. One I intend to use to the fullest extent. Right now, that means I have to make sure she's telling the truth and follow it."

Jane was cried out. Georgianna needed a new tea flavor. And Darcy was done waiting.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for your team to move-" he began.

"That's exactly what you'll do. Pace, handle business, read a book for all I care. Just don't get in my way. Leave the research to the official channels, that's how the game is played Darcy. I'm sorry."

An angry retort rose up, he might have begun to yell when she held up a finger, glancing at her phone.

"I have to take this. Seriously, I don't need any unauthorized vigilantes. Take a breath, have some tea, read. Try to rest your mind for a little. Excuse me." The folder was set down, her eyes flicked meaningfully towards it before she turned, answering her cell.

"Hurst here.." Her voice trailed off as she left the room.

Surprised, he waited for her footsteps to be out of earshot before he pounced, opening it up and scanning the note on top of the papers.

"_THIS is why it's so important to foster good business relations nephew. You'll have friends in very high places and that can only help you later on in life. When you find your Miss Bennett, do bring her to dinner again. She'll pave the way for you to do that I think. And mind your manners with Detective Hurst, you never know when having access to the police force will come in handy._

_-Aunt C._

Darcy couldn't help it. This was such an unexpected turn he began to laugh, he laughed so hard he doubled over and had a coughing fit before he could stop.

"What the-" Richard began but he waved he and the others off. He looked through the file,grinning so widely his cheeks hurt.

"The company is being used to consult with the police task force. We're cleared to be on the scene. There's a sting going down, they're gonna use Caroline.. We're gonna get Elise back guys. I can feel it!"


End file.
